


Two Halves of a Whole

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Legally dead inside Tsuna, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Assistant Tsuna, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Something to help my writer's block, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tsuna is So Done, Tsuna's too cute and wholesome, different scenarios, he deserves it, let's be honest here, while also giving Tsuna some more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: A collection of drabbles that has possibly every pairing for Tsuna divided into different themes, including rare pairs (because they need some love, too). Open to suggestions and prompts!Chapter 1: Sports in UniversityChapter 2: Failed Assassination Attempts: 10th GenerationChapter 3: Failed Assassination Attempts: VariaChapter 4: Harry Potter Verse (Part 1)Chapter 5: Picking Up Slack (4 times Tsuna picked up everyone's slack and the 1 time he didn't)Chapter 6: Me and You (Soulmate in a corporate setting)Chapter 7: Abscission (Language of flowers)Chapter 8: For You, For Us (Scary and/or protective lovers of one Sawada Tsunayoshi)





	1. Sports in University!AU (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance if I portrayed the sports inaccurately. I didn't go too deeply because it'd just make the individual drabbles longer than they should be. Not all pairings will appear in some themes because I like my brain (and sanity) intact. I'll do my best to include as much as I can and make them fit. :'^)

**1\. Adelheid: Tessenjutsu**

Each thud made Tsuna wince, but he couldn’t help being captivated by Adelheid’s graceful movements, as she dodged her opponent’s strikes. Granted she was taller, _much_ taller, than the other girl, Adelheid still managed to move around her attacks without missing a beat.

Finally, she found an opening, pivoted on her heel, dodging another clumsy slash, and struck the end of her iron fan in her opponent’s stomach. She unfanned her other one when she moved behind the other girl and forced her to stand upright by placing her fan against her neck, the leaves barely brushing against her skin.

And just like that, Adelheid won her seventh consecutive championship title.

Tsuna smiled when she left the mat and handed her a towel. “You did great!”

Adelheid dabbed her face, even though she wasn’t sweating. She gave her coach a small nod of acknowledgement. “You didn’t have to come.”

Tsuna uncapped her water bottle for her to drink. “I wanted to.”

Adelheid’s pale complexion reddened a bit. She lightly scoffed and ruffled Tsuna’s hair, ignoring his indignant yelp. There was a hint of a small smile on her face. “I can leave now.”

“Ice cream?”

Grabbing her duffel bag, Adelheid took a hold of Tsuna’s hand, easily towering over him. “Your treat.”

Tsuna nodded, his smile gentle. “My treat.”

* * *

 **2\. Alaude: Jittejutsu**

He appeared out of nowhere, a terrifying beast that bared his fangs and claws without restraint.

Tsuna scrambled away when another man fell to the ground with a yelp, grabbing his leg in pain. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t be able to walk for months. Now the last man standing, Alaude wasted no time to assess Tsuna’s (nonexistent) injuries.

“Can you stand?” he asked, his baton still in his hand.

Tsuna grabbed his textbooks and shoved them in his bag. “I’m okay.” He grimaced when he saw the unconscious gangsters. They always hung around campus at night trying to score a poor girl’s number or pick a fight to boost their egos. Tsuna was just unfortunate enough to bump into them after leaving the library. Even though he was a pacifist, he _did_ believe that some discipline should be implemented.

Though he wasn’t sure if it should be like _this_ …

“That was a little much,” Tsuna said, more resigned than angry.

Alaude raised a brow. “They were harassing you. I was only enacting the rightful punishment.” Truer words had never been spoken by the most notorious Student Head of Campus Patrol to date.

“Yeah, but…” Tsuna let his words trail off. Alaude was as stubborn as a concrete wall. There was no way Tsuna could convince him (unless he allowed lazy morning cuddles). “I’m just gonna go home.”

He blinked when Alaude laid a hand on his shoulder. “I will walk you.”

“I can walk back by myself!”

Alaude gave him an unimpressed stare until Tsuna finally relented. He just wanted to sleep. Before he realized they were in front of his dorm, Alaude had kissed him on the cheek and whispered good night in his ear. And just like that, he was gone again.

Tsuna could only dumbly stare at his back with a blush.

* * *

**3\. Bel and Rasiel: Knife Throwing**

The knife struck the wood with a thud, just above a student’s head. An array of daggers outlined his stiff body, leaving him without a scratch, but he’d probably be mentally scarred for life. The audience cheered as Bel took an overly-dramatic bow. Their university thought that having him as the main attraction for their medieval fair would be a good idea. Well, it _was_. Bel’s act quickly became the most popular event on campus.

But was it really necessary for him to hunt down anyone who looked at Tsuna the “wrong” way?

“Is there a peasant brave enough to take the stand next?” Bel said, flicking his hair. The girls squealed. It didn’t make it any better that the Drama Club went all out with his costume: a rich blue tunic with a belt holding up his trousers and a long black cloak draped over his shoulders. His tiara was the perfect finishing touch.

Some guys snickered and tried to convince each other to go for it, but no one came forward. Tsuna, who was manning the food stalls, frowned sympathetically when Bel’s latest victim walked away on quivering legs. He really didn’t do anything. He just asked for directions to the bathroom before Bel called him out.

Tsuna jumped when an arm snaked around his waist. “Tsuna-chan,” someone said in a sing-song voice, “I found you.”

Several students eating nearby gaped and squealed when Rasiel finally made his presence known. “Rasiel,” Tsuna deadpanned, “where were you?” He didn’t want to think about the collateral damage the older twin caused. Then again, he didn’t hear about anything… _yet_.

“Ushesheshe, the king is allowed to keep some secrets from the queen.”

Tsuna fought back a blush. “Stop talking like that,” he mumbled with no heat, handing a customer her order. When he turned to face the taller man, he couldn’t help but gape. Rasiel was donned in rich clothing befitting royalty too, his tunic red and cloak fur-trimmed.

Grinning, Rasiel leaned closer. “Is there something the queen li—”

Metal clashed against metal. Tsuna yelped, unconsciously clutching Rasiel’s shirt, and widened his eyes when Bel brandished more knives in his hands.

“Unhand the princess, _swine_ ,” Bel said, his grin stretching wider.

Rasiel took out his own knives. “The king doesn’t take orders from insignificant _vermin_.”

“Is this part of the act?” someone whispered from the crowd.

Tsuna felt like his head would explode. “Don’t you dare, idiots!”

They dared.

* * *

 **4\. Bluebell: Swimming**

She was the shortest among the competitors, but carried herself like the rest of them: shoulders squared and head held high.

The stadium was full of students and parents from other schools. Tsuna wasn’t lucky enough to sit at the front, but he had a decent seat in the middle between some students from Vongola University. They were likely here for their swimmers, Elena Agostino and Kurokawa Hana.

Tsuna hugged his bag closer to his chest when everyone in his section cheered and whooped loudly when the two came out. Before a match, Bluebell would manage to find and cuddle him until the competition started, but not today. Damn it, why didn’t the bus come on time when he needed it? He had texted Bluebell on the way to the Trinisette Athletics Center but she didn’t respond. He hoped she was okay…

“On your mark,” the referee said through the speakers.

The swimmers braced themselves on the starting platforms. Then they dove in the waters, eliciting whistles and cheers from the crowd. They swam with easy strokes, occasionally turning their head for air.

Tsuna only watched one swimmer.

Bluebell was a different person altogether when she swam. Despite her short stature, it looked like she grew a tail as she quickly reached the end of the pool and propelled herself back with a strong dolphin kick. The other swimmers were barely keeping up with her pace.

Trinisette students cheered louder when Bluebell turned again for the final lap. Elena was the only who managed to keep up, but lasted only a few seconds before Bluebell picked up an amazing burst of speed. Her powerful strokes got the crowd going. Tsuna was already on his feet, joining the other students to cheer on for Bluebell before she reached the other end of the pool.

“Holy shit, she’s so fast!”

“Hey, I think that’s a record.”

Removing her goggles, Bluebell leaned on one of the yellow lane lines and looked up at the time boards while the other swimmers finally caught up a few seconds later. She searched the crowd until she found Tsuna. She pouted. “Tsuna-chan!” Her voice managed to beat the others’ applause and cheers. “You owe me lots and lots of cake!” She spread her arms wide in the air. “ _This_ much!”

Tsuna flushed when several eyes turned to him. “Ah, um, I’m n—”

Hana scowled when Bluebell wildly flapped her arms in the pool and splashed some water on her face. “Don’t ignore me! I can see you, Tsuna-chan! _Tsuna-chan_! Look at me! I’m right here!”

“Okay!” Tsuna shouted back. “Stop doing that! You’re being rude to the other swimmers!”

Bluebell’s eyes welled up with tears. “Tsuna-chan doesn’t care about me anymore. He found someone else.” She glared at the other swimmers. “I’m never letting Tsuna-chan go!”

She almost lost her gold medal if Tsuna hadn’t leapt into the pool like an idiot to stop her and almost drowned.

* * *

**5\. Chrome/Nagi: Figure Skating**

The [beautiful blend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxO1csWNKmg) of the violins, piano and cello filled the skating rink with a steadily increasing crescendo. People watched, mesmerized, as Nagi glided across the ice, her skates scraping lightly against the surface. Her arms and body swayed elegantly to the music, before she transitioned into a breathtaking step sequence. Tossing her head back in a sensual gesture, Nagi twirled then slightly bent forward, preparing for her jump. Tsuna almost gasped, but held back his breath, afraid that she’d hear it and lose focus, even though she was at the other end of the rink.

She leapt, and landed before jumping again. A perfect Triple Lutz-Triple Toe combination. The audience applauded as Nagi danced across the ice, skating onward without missing a beat. Her program was almost over, and Tsuna didn’t want it to end. He could watch her for hours and never get tired of it.

Nagi was just beautiful.

Her dance became more desperate as if she was seeking another’s hand. The expression on her face was somber, yearning, and when they briefly met each other’s eyes, Tsuna almost couldn’t breathe. The audience’s roaring applause sounded faint and distant in his pounding ears, before he realized that Nagi had finished.

She smiled shyly at the crowd and curtsied, her movements still graceful and poised after an exhausting program. Stuffed animals and flowers flew across the air, landing on the ice, as Nagi turned towards Tsuna, who was already out of his seat. Cheeks flushed and smile bright, she skated to the edge of the rink and hugged him over the railing.

“Tsuna-kun,” she said breathlessly, “you’re here.”

Tsuna hugged her back, ignoring the whistles and encouraging applause around them. It was just him and Nagi now. “That was amazing, Nagi,” he whispered in her ear.

He could sense her blushing without having to look at her. He smiled when they pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of red, and her violet eyes shone brightly like pretty gems. “Really?” she said, her voice soft. “I—I think I messed up in the second half…”

“Nagi.”

The young woman laughed. “Okay,” she said. “I know. Thank you, Tsuna-kun.” She drew back, her eyes never straying from Tsuna’s face. “Will you wait for me?”

Tsuna smiled. “Always.”

Her lips were sweet on his before she skated away, leaving only a fragrance of her fading perfume behind. Nagi then picked up a rose from the ground and raised it towards Tsuna with a smile. He didn’t know how he could ever love her more.

* * *

**6\. Colonnello: Long-range Shooting**

“You know, rides like this make me miss America.”

Tsuna sipped his strawberry smoothie while Colonnello stuffed his face with more blue cotton candy. Some screams came from a roller coaster nearby. “Oh…” He glanced at the taller blond from the corner of his eye. “Do you miss your home?”

“Yeah, sometimes. I mean, Japan’s not bad or anything. Just, everything here’s kind of tame, you know? Shit, you should go on Kingda Ka. It’s so freakin’ tall and it goes straight down like this!” Colonnello made a motion with his arm to demonstrate, making Tsuna laugh. “I’ll take you there if you ever come to Jersey.”

Tsuna tilted his head. “Jersey?”

“New Jersey.”

“Ah, right.” Tsuna looked down at his sneakers. “Are you going back in the summer?”

Colonnello hummed to himself in thought. “Probably. I’m gonna help my dad out with the store. It’s nothing exciting. How about you?" 

Tsuna shrugged. “I might go back to Namimori and stay home.” He smiled a little. “Nothing exciting either.”

Colonnello laughed. “We’re pretty sad, huh?” He slung an arm over Tsuna’s shoulders and grinned when the brunet blushed. He cooed. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Till death do us part, right?”

Tsuna wrinkled his nose. “What? That doesn’t make any sense. What are you even talking about?”

“It’s a sin to make your cute boyfriend sad. It’s in the commandments, I swear on my nanny’s grave.”

Looking away, Tsuna tried hard not to choke Colonnello right there in public. “You’re an idiot.”

“Forever your idiot. I’m not sorry you’re stuck with me though.”

Tsuna grumbled under his breath before he noticed a cute rabbit doll hanging above a shooting booth. “Yeah, I guess.”

Colonnello followed his gaze. “You want it?”

“Huh? Oh, um, no, it’s okay. I was just…looking.”

“Come on. I’m a pro at this, trust me.”

Three things happened spontaneously after. One, Colonnello won the doll easily enough. Two, he destroyed the booth after catching the operator trying to rig the game, who almost lost his limbs too. Three, Tsuna forced Colonnello to apologize to the terrified man.

And all the blond did was grin and ruffle Tsuna’s hair like a goof. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Tsuna punched his arm, but it probably didn’t feel like anything, and left Kokuyo Land with the doll in his arms and his idiot boyfriend still by his side. They were banned for life.

* * *

**7\. Dino: Cross-country Riding**

Gravity might be a bitch for him, but Dino managed to give it the finger when he rode a horse.

Tsuna honestly didn’t think that horse-riding ever looked so _imposing_. Was that even the right word? He digressed. The weather was beautiful, and the spring breeze smelled like fresh grass and flowers. The sun shone brightly in the sky, which had no clouds in sight. Seeing a wide expanse of greenery always set Tsuna’s heart at ease.

A handful of people were at the start of the cross-country course already, waiting for the next rider to go off. It was about four miles long with several solid, natural obstacles spread out, including ditches, large puddles, and logs.

“Tsuna!” Already mounted on his beautiful white horse, Scuderia, Dino trotted at a leisurely pace until he towered at Tsuna’s side. He looked handsome with his breeches, tall boots, and black riding coat. The girls at school called him a true prince and Tsuna didn’t disagree. “You’re not going to the finish line?”

Tsuna shook his head. “Not yet.” He smiled up at the young man. “There’s still some time before you go. I just wanted to see you.” Scuderia snorted lightly and nudged her head against Tsuna’s cheek, making him laugh. “Don’t worry. I didn’t forget about you.” He patted her cheek, earning a small nip of his hair in return.

Dino smiled at him fondly and reached over to ruffle Tsuna’s hair. “Wait for me at the end, okay? I won’t take long.”

Swatting his hand away, Tsuna huffed. “Just be careful.”

Dino laughed. “I’m always careful.”

Tsuna patted Scuderia’s muzzle. “Make sure he doesn’t die.”

“Hey!”

Tsuna fought back a smile. “Good luck, Dino. You’ll do great. I’ll see you at the finish line.”

“Yeah, see you there.” Dino took a hold of Tsuna’s hand, making the brunet blink, before brushing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “I’ll be off then.”

Tsuna flushed. “You’re an idiot…”

He held that hand close to his chest until Dino appeared at the finish line.

* * *

**8\. Fon: Martial Arts**

Today was not a good day. Tsuna was late to his morning lecture, mixed up his papers for two classes, and thought for sure that he bombed his geography exam. Why was he even taking geography? He was a _Culinary Arts_ major! All he’d have to know was that France _existed_ , not where it was on the map. And as if things couldn’t get any worse, he missed the bus to Midori, where he was supposed to meet Fon for lunch, and his phone died just as he was about to text him.

Almost at the brink of a mental breakdown, Tsuna broke out into a run, shoving past the students like his life depended on it and yelling out apologies. Midori wasn’t _that_ far—okay, no, that was a lie. He was going to be very late, but the next bus wouldn’t come for another half hour.

He didn’t know how long he ran. His lungs felt like they’d burst from both lack of air and too much of it at the same time, which was probably not even an actual biological phenomenon, but what the hell. He should probably take Fon’s offer to work out at the gym. Actually, he took that back. He’d seen Fon’s workout once. Never again.

Panting, Tsuna stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. Something hard knocked into his shoulder, making him fall with a yelp. His legs were practically jello and prevented him from standing again.

“Oi, watch where you’re goin’,” a tall guy in a jean jacket said. Tsuna recognized him from campus but didn’t know his name. More like he didn’t bother to. As usual, the guy was with his buddies, a couple of muscular bums who smoked more than going to classes.

“Sorry,” Tsuna muttered, even though it wasn’t his fault. “Carry on.”

“The fuck did you say?”

Ah Christ, Tsuna _really_ wasn’t in the mood for this. So, he took his chances and laid down on the ground.

“Hey, what’s wrong with him?”

“The hell? Get up, punk.”

Tsuna sighed. He gazed up at the blue, cloudy sky and _waited_. “Please, at least let me have a heart attack in peace. Thank you.”

“Oi, get u—”

A flurry of thuds and yelps of pain was practically music to Tsuna’s ears.

“Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?” a familiar voice said. “Can you stand?”

Tsuna just sighed and raised his arms towards Fon, who easily lifted him up. “I’m fine. You’re probably the only good thing that happened to me today.”

Fon chuckled. “Only?”

“It’s a really long story and I don’t want to talk about it.” Tsuna swayed on his feet and almost fell if Fon hadn’t caught him by the waist. He laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, I can’t really walk.”

Fon pursed his lips. “Were you trying to run to Midori?”

Tsuna shrugged helplessly. “I tried. Can you help me…?”

He didn’t protest when Fon carried him on his back all the way to Midori for a much-needed lunch break.

* * *

**9\. Haru: Artistic Gymnastics**

She didn’t know he was there yet.

Other gymnasts were practicing all around the gym, flipping over balance beams and swinging themselves in the air from the uneven bars. Haru tightened her ponytail before walking onto the spring floor. She was wearing black shorts and a green sports bra. Stretching out her arms, Haru bounced lightly on her toes, getting ready to go. Then, she was off.

Tsuna always thought Haru was amazing. With her abundance of positive energy and infectious smiles, Haru was the most precious light in his life. And watching her soar in the air, spinning and twisting with basic flips, was nothing short of breathtaking. Haru moved fluidly without a misstep, cartwheeling, tumbling, and pivoting on her feet to music no one but her could hear.

As her flip combinations became more complex, more and more of the underclassmen gathered around her spring mat with cheers and eyes wide in awe. A flare of pride sparked in Tsuna’s chest. Haru was an amazing athlete as much as she was an amazing person.

When she struck a little pose at the end of her routine, she seemed to be lost in her high before snapping back to reality and joining the others below in short fits of giggles. One of her seniors gave her a high-five, then pointed at Tsuna’s direction. Haru perked up and turned to him, her grin revealing her cute dimples. He didn’t have the time to react when she leapt towards him with a big hug.

“Tsuna!” she said. “I didn’t know you were coming! What about your advisor meeting? Did you go?”

Laughing, Tsuna hugged her back. “Yeah, I went, don’t worry. It was close by, so I thought I could drop by and wait for you to finish.”

Haru’s flushed cheeks reddened a bit more before she pulled away. “Ah, sorry. I’m kind of sweaty.”

Tsuna waved it off. “It’s fine. How’s practice going? Ready for regionals?”

Haru beamed. “Yup! We still have a few weeks left, but I think we’re good to go whenever!” She frowned a bit. “But I’m not sure if I can go out with you on Saturday. We’re trying to get more practices in. I’m sorry! I should’ve told you before!”

“Haru, it’s fine. I was just thinking we could get dinner later, if you want.” Tsuna waved his hands quickly. “But you don’t have to if you’re too busy!”

“No, I can go!” Haru clapped her hands together. “I still have half an hour, so can you wait until then?”

“Of course. Is there anything you want?”

Tapping her chin, Haru scrunched her nose cutely in thought before brightening up again. “Can we cook together? It’s been a while.”

Tsuna smiled. “We can.” He leaned forward before stopping short when he noticed her teammates giggling behind her. “Ah, um…”

Haru giggled before pecking his lips with a sweet kiss. “They don’t care, silly.”

Tsuna turned redder than Haru, which made her laugh.

* * *

**10\. Gokudera: Ky** **ū** **d** **ō**

No one could ever believe the hot-headed, chain smoking silver-head punk could ever _not_ be angry.

Honestly, Tsuna didn’t think it was _bad_. Yeah, Hayato could get heated sometimes, but it was more from getting swept away by his passion than anger. People just liked to assume and stick with what they wanted to believe in. It was annoying, and Hayato couldn’t get why Tsuna would ever vouch for his behalf, but Tsuna would tell them off if he had to.

Carefully, Hayato stretched his _yumi_ back, his gloved hand gripping the bamboo shaft against his ear. His face was blank, calm, and his green eyes betrayed nothing but solemn focus. Tsuna always admired that look on him.

Hayato let go.

The shaft whistled softly in the air before piercing the wooden target with a thud. It was a perfect hit. There was some scattered applause, but the competitions didn’t have too much fanfare. It ended quietly too, with Hayato as the reigning champion for the third time. Tsuna waited for him outside the gym as usual and smiled when he exited through the doors. “Hayato, congrats!”

The taller man flushed as he shouldered his duffel bag. He had changed out of his uniform into some red hoodie and jeans, his fingers adorned with several rings, one of them with an orange gem that Tsuna had bought for his birthday. It easily fit his ring finger. “It’s really nothing,” Hayato said.

“Hayato, whatever you do or accomplish isn’t _nothing_.” Tsuna smiled to himself when Hayato didn’t shy away from him holding his hand. The other’s calloused fingers curled around his smaller ones. They fit perfectly. “I’m really proud of you, you know?”

Hayato ducked his head a bit to hide his blush. “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled.

“So, what do you wanna eat? My treat!”

Remaining quiet for a few minutes, Hayato rubbed the back of his head and didn’t look at Tsuna. “Can we eat _sukiyaki_ , um, at your place…? Only if you want to!”

Tsuna squeezed Hayato’s hand. “Of course.”

He smiled when Hayato relaxed, and squeezed back.

* * *

**11\. I-pin: Kung Fu**

He waited until she got off work.

Even though I-pin could take care of herself (better than he did of himself), it’d help Tsuna’s conscience if he walked her home at night. He wasn’t going to take the risk when it came to someone he considered his little sister. “How was school today?” he said, when I-pin exited the busy ramen restaurant.

Smiling, I-pin easily fell into step with Tsuna’s pace. “It was good. I did well on my final exams. Tachibana-sensei said that I can go to a very good university.”

“That’s great! Ah, we should get dinner to celebrate!”

I-pin blinked. “Celebrate? I don’t think it’s something to celebrate for. I always get good grades.”

She didn’t shy away when Tsuna patted her head. “It’s something to celebrate, for sure! Like a reward.”

“Didn’t you say that your wallet is always empty?”

Tsuna almost tripped over his own feet. “I’m going to forget you said that…”

“But it’s true.”

Tsuna waved her off. “Whatever. So, where do you want to go? Tokyo?”

I-pin didn’t miss a beat. “Namimori University.”

Tsuna paused in his step while I-pin continued walking, oblivious to his short-circuiting brain. “Eh?”

Turning, I-pin tilted her head. “Tsuna-nii? Is there something wrong?”

“O—Oh, no, not really, just… Why NU? You can go to Tokyo with your grades!”

I-pin still regarded him with big, innocent eyes. “But I don’t want to. Lambo isn’t going to Tokyo, and Tsuna-nii doesn’t live there.”

“But—”

Someone snickered. “Well, isn’t it Dame-Tsuna.”

Stiffening, Tsuna moved to hide I-pin behind his back. “Saito.”

Saito and his friends stepped out under the streetlights. “Whatcha got there? A girl? A little too youn—”

Tsuna opened his mouth with some choice words, but they died in his throat when a blur rushed past him. I-pin kicked Saito’s chest, hurling him against the wall, and whirled in mid-air to smack her school bag against his friend’s head. She nimbly dodged several clumsy punches, then responded with an elbow jab to the stomach, making another man choke out a pained gasp. Within seconds, all the guys were sprawled on the ground, twitching and moaning in pain.

“Tsuna-nii always gets in trouble,” I-pin said, as if she hadn’t knocked out five guys twice her size. “Lambo agrees, too.”

Tsuna could only utter a weak, “Oh my God…”

* * *

 **12\. Hibari: Okinawan Kobud** **ō**

He confiscated the tonfas when they had lunch on the most isolated quad on campus (courtesy to the Discipline Committee on Kyoya’s strict orders). It pissed Kyoya off when Tsuna did it the first time back in middle school, but gradually, he preferred napping on Tsuna’s lap and being fed like a king over something that was now a trivial annoyance.

“Some professors shouldn’t be teachers,” Tsuna said, letting Hibird eat some bird seeds from his palm. “I swear, if Nara-sensei talks about her dumb grandkids again, I’m going to flip shit.”

“Damaging school property is forbidden,” Kyoya said, his eyes still closed. He sounded more placid than annoyed, with his head resting comfortably on Tsuna’s lap. “And don’t speak in that manner, Tsunayoshi. It’s uncouth.”

 _Uncouth_ , Tsuna mimicked mockingly at Hibird, making the bird giggle in the form of sweet trills. “I can’t believe school matters to you more than me. I thought you changed.”

Kyoya covered Tsuna’s mouth with his hand, muffling the brunet’s yelp. “You talk too much, _usagi_.” There was a sliver of fondness in his dark eyes despite his stern tone. That was the only thing preventing Tsuna from dumping his bento on Kyoya’s face.

Instead, Tsuna fed him an apple slice while Hibird fluttered down from his shoulder to the other boy’s chest and made himself comfortable. They really were a pair, Tsuna thought fondly. Lunch passed by peacefully before they had to go to class.

“Don’t make me wait,” Kyoya said, turning to leave.

Tsuna was already used to Kyoya’s curt, roundabout way of speaking after many (frustrating) trials and errors, so he easily caught what he meant. “I know, I know. I’ll meet you at the g—Oh.” He slowly blinked at Kyoya, who pursed his lips at the sudden pause. “I…don’t think I can go.” He laughed sheepishly when Kyoya narrowed his eyes. “Just, Nara-sensei gave us a last minute project due in two days and I have to meet my group at the library, so…”

A brief moment of silence passed between them, before Tsuna awkwardly slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Kyoya. I know I annoyed you for weeks about it, but there’s nothing I can do about th—”

“Give them to me.”

The look in Kyoya’s eyes was enough to make Tsuna hand over his tonfas. “Um, what are you…?”

Okay, so Tsuna might’ve taken some vindictive glee when Kyoya scared the hell out of Nara-sensei in the lecture hall by smashing her podium in half with a tonfa. Pretty much every student that had her hailed him as a hero after that. She didn’t talk about her grandkids or assigned last minute projects after that.

“You know, you _technically_ damaged school property,” Tsuna said, carding his hand gently through Kyoya’s hair.

Laying down on Tsuna’s lap, Kyoya huffed, as a breeze rustled branches of the newly-bloomed sakura trees. Some petals floated down beside them. “I only enforced proper professional decorum.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. “Whatever you say.”

Kyoya snuggled a little closer after Tsuna kissed him on the cheek, and they continued to watch the sakura trees in peaceful silence until sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a bad case of writer's block recently, so to help (debatable), I created a small project to help with the slump. I thought of a bunch of several themes as a guide to overcome it, and went through every KHR pairing imaginable (with a few exceptions). Along the way, I enjoyed it so much that I wanted to share it with you peeps. Each pairing stands alone but with the same theme unless stated otherwise. I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!
> 
> I'm open to any themes/suggestions you peeps have. Writer's block is horrible, and to all writers out there, it's okay. It happens, and there are ways to overcome it or just ride it out. Don't force yourself to write when you don't want to or when you're not in the mood. I believe in you all. :'^)
> 
> So many thanks to my lovely beta, nico, for being so patient with me. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LMB


	2. Failed Assassination Attempts!AU: 10th Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nono hires hitmen and assassins to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi to eliminate any possible competition for the Decimo title against his sons, but to his utter disbelief, they all manage to fail. 
> 
> Each drabble is within the same AU. Flames exist though not really used/shown here since Tsuna was supposed to be an easy target, you know. :'^)

**1\. Yamamoto**

No one really thought that Yamamoto was actually a sharp guy. It was fine with him though. While he liked talking to people and making new friends, it was more of an autopilot necessity thing rather than a conscious thing. So when his father told him about a requested hit on someone he knew, he was kind of surprised but didn't really question it. It was usually better that way.

"Um, excuse me, are you lost?"

Yamamoto blinked. He looked down at the shorter male who looked like he could use some sleep. He was pretty sure that he was well-hidden while shadowing Tsuna back home, so being outed was unexpected. Shifting to shield his katana from view, Yamamoto grinned even though he was wearing a mask. "Kind of," he said, laughing sheepishly and lowering his voice for effect. He almost felt bad when Tsuna dropped his guard, almost. "I just moved here a few days ago. Thought that I'd take a walk and get used to the neighborhood."

What was baffling was that Tsuna didn't question why he was walking around alone late at night in an empty park. Yamamoto figured Tsuna was just coming back from the university library or a night class. He didn't really know him all that well, other than the fact that he was referred to as "Dame-Tsuna" in middle school and didn't have many friends. He mentally shrugged. That wasn't something he should be concerned about. All he needed was one clean hit.

"Oh," Tsuna said. "Well, I'm heading to Midori. It's not that far from here, but if you tell me where you live, I can tell you which bus to take. There's a few running at this time."

"Thanks! You're a life-saver!"

They engaged in small talk, exchanging names with Yamamoto asking if he was a student and so on. Just basic stuff to get Tsuna to relax. It was a mistake. Yamamoto couldn't help finding him absolutely adorable. And it physically  _hurt_  him to actually continue with the hit.

"—ure you don't look that terrible," Tsuna said, when he asked him about the mask.

Yamamoto just hummed a non-committal answer, his hand going to the hilt of his katana. Tsuna had his back to him. It was hard to fight the urge to tell him that he shouldn't have his guard lowered like that, to be so  _vulnerable._ Yamamoto cringed when he heard his blade lightly scrape against his sheath after he partially withdrew it.

Tsuna turned to him with a kind smile. "I'm sure you're not as terrible as you look, Shiro-san. If it helps, I'm not that great myself."

Yamamoto wanted to deny that because Tsuna was just too cute. In the end, he put his katana back and let Tsuna lead him to the nearest bus stop. When he returned home, his father could only stare at him in confusion when he said that he wouldn't accept the hit.

"Did something happen?" Tsuyoshi said carefully.

"Something like that," Yamamoto said. "I'm going to sleep. Night."

If Tsuyoshi thought his son was being weird, he didn't bring it up. When Yamamoto saw Tsuna in his statistics class the next day, he shocked everyone by sitting next to the brunet and giving him a bright smile. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" he said.

Gaping, Tsuna blinked a couple of times. "Oh, um, sure, I guess…?"

Undeterred by the other's shyness, Yamamoto made himself comfortable as if he belonged there. While the professor droned on about standard deviation, Yamamoto thought about all the people he  _could_  kill after the small hitch last night. Most of them just happened to be young adults who pestered the adorable brunet beside him.

Tsuna sneezed, and no one but his classmates thought it was a little creepy when Yamamoto silently cooed. No one bothered Tsuna much after that.

* * *

**2\. Gokudera**

The brunet didn't drive a car. He took public transit, and that'd get messy with collateral damage and all that. Too many people in a small space would guarantee unwanted attention. But Gokudera was nothing if not efficient. As soon as he received the hit request from Vongola Nono, he dropped everything he was doing and took the first plane to Japan.

For weeks, he tracked Sawada Tsunayoshi and found that the young man had a very predictable, boring-as-hell routine, but Gokudera stuck out for a couple of more days in case. There was nothing extraordinary about Tsunayoshi. He had no friends other than some baseball dunce who followed him around and only went to university and work, working graveyard shifts because his co-workers took advantage of him.

Gokudera found it disgustingly pathetic.

In the end, he decided to strike at night when Tsunayoshi was alone in Yoshida Mart. And he was mentally prepared for anything—until he wasn't.

"Good evening," Tsunayoshi said, straightening behind the counter. His greeting went unanswered.

Gokudera walked down the aisles, pretending to peruse the products. The store didn't have any security cameras or mirrors. This was insultingly too easy for 100 million euros. Keeping his head low, Gokudera shifted through the snacks. His mask covered his face from view, but when he glanced at Tsunayoshi from the corner of his eye, the brunet was more focused on not-so-discreetly reading a textbook than checking on the only customer in the store. The bell jingled. Make that two.

With a soft click of his tongue, Gokudera crouched and placed a small detonator underneath the shelves. It'd go off in 10 minutes, more than enough time for him to leave. The most the police could do was think it was a wiring gone wrong. A yelp made him tense.

"Give me all your money!" a gruff voice said.

"O—Okay!" Tsunayoshi said. "Please don't hurt me!" Gokudera scowled, but stayed in place. He heard the cash register clank open and bills quickly being shuffled. He glanced at the detonator. There was still enough time. "Wait!"

A lanky man appeared at the end of the aisle. He looked like a low-life thug. Gokudera stared at him blankly but remained silent. The thief gaped at him. "What the—"

"The hell are you looking at?" Gokudera said.

He didn't expect Tsunayoshi to have the fucking  _guts_  to appear out of nowhere and knock the thug to the ground. "He has a knife!" the brunet said, wrestling with the thief. "Run!"

For a second, Gokudera's brain short-circuited, but after the thug knocked Tsunayoshi down, he was up on his feet and kicking him away. Sputtering, the robber tried to lunge for Gokudera, who easily dodged the clumsy strike and bashed the man's head against the wall, knocking him out. Tsunayoshi squeaked. "T—Thank you," he said, trying hard not to tremble. "Um, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

For once Gokudera couldn't speak because he didn't know what to say. A high-pitched, incessant beeping came from the shelves, making them both stiffen. Shit, the detonator. He gasped when Tsunayoshi grabbed him and managed to haul them through the window; a rain of glass shards scattered across the pavement before the store exploded.

Fire blazed among the rubble while Gokudera and Tsunayoshi coughed from the smoke. The brunet started fussing over him, ignoring a nasty gash on his own arm. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding? I'll call for an ambulance so stay with me, okay? Don't die!"

"Why did you…"

Tsunayoshi furrowed his brows, and Gokudera would always deny that it was cute. "Did you just expect me to leave you there and blow up into chunks or something?" He laughed deliriously. "Ah, shit, my textbooks…"

No one had ever done that for Gokudera before,  _ever_. He disappeared before the ambulance came and when he passed the bookstore on the way back to the airport the next day, he just…couldn't fucking resist,. He snuck into Tsunayoshi's dorm building and left the new textbooks in front of the brunet's door. He didn't want to stay long but found himself lingering behind some trees near the library.

"—ound them this morning!" Tsunayoshi said. The baseball idiot was with him since they shared statistics together. Gokudera ignored the small twinge in his chest. "I honestly thought I had to take out my savings to buy them again."

Yamamoto laughed, but only Gokudera noticed the not-so-innocent gleam in his eyes. "That's good though, right?"

Tsunayoshi smiled. "I guess. It even has all these notes that makes it easy to understand. I wish I knew who gave them to me. I really want to thank them…"

Bianchi would've called him a dumbass, and Gokudera would've agreed, but he didn't regret enrolling in Namimori University later that week. He also didn't give any fucks whenever Yamamoto gave him the stink-eye while no one else was looking or losing 100 million euros.

* * *

**3\. Lambo**

The only reason he came to Japan was to get his father's praise. Nono's request couldn't have come at a better time. Also, 100 million euros? Do you know how much grape candies someone could buy with that amount of money? Lambo drooled at the thought.

It wasn't hard to find Sawada Tsunayoshi. Lambo blended in easily enough. He always seemed a little older than he looked, which helped with scoring numbers and party invites, but that wasn't his objective today. After buying  _civilian_  clothes, Lambo tracked Tsunayoshi for a few days to get used to his routine. There wasn't anything interesting about him, but there was a baseball player who sometimes hung around him, and he had a scary punk tutor. Whatever. It was none of Lambo's business. All he had to do was kill the guy.

One day, he discovered Tsunayoshi's biggest weakness and it was just  _glorious_. Seriously, it just made the mission a whole lot easier. Lambo honestly didn't think that he'd be able to get by the baseball player or the scary tutor. Call him a coward but hey, he had a brain. He knew when to pick his battles and those two weren't worth it.

After Tsunayoshi left a lecture on Thursday,  _alone_ , Lambo followed him to his job at a nice café in Midori. Along the way, a crying kid turned the corner of the street, clearly lost. Lambo hid behind a wall and watched Tsunayoshi approach the little girl and gently coax her into telling him what was wrong. The soft look in his eyes reminded Lambo of Giulia, his nanny.

Lambo followed the two to Third Street and almost got distracted by the ridiculous sales the stores had. Honestly, if Armani and Prada had these all day, every day, he'd die a happy man.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Tsunayoshi said to the little girl. "We can get some while we wait for your mom."

The little girl was just sniffling now. She could only muster a watery smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. They disappeared inside an ice cream store, the bell tinkling their arrival. Lambo tapped his chin in thought. Yeah, that would work. His famiglia had some smart scientists who created the notorious Ten-Year-Bazooka and its pill version. If Lambo went to Tsunayoshi now as a 15-year-old, his plan wouldn't work. He'd turn into a 5-year-old, get Tsuna to lower his guard, and sneak a grenade inside his pocket. Easy.

After Tsunayoshi returned the girl to her mother, Lambo popped a Ten-Year-Pill in his mouth and gritted his teeth. He didn't like using it—feeling your whole body shrink inside and out was  _painful_ —but 100 million euros, a lifetime's worth of grape candies, and his father's acknowledgement were on the line here. Stretching out his little arms, Lambo dashed towards the streets and right into the back of Tsuna's legs.

"What the—Oh, hey, um, no, don't cry!"

Lambo couldn't help it. The pain from the transformation wasn't exactly a walk in the park. "Gotta stay calm…"

Well shit, he shouldn't have done that, but hey, it was more believable this way. He could barely hear what Tsunayoshi was saying over his loud tears until the smell of pastries and coffee wafted in his nose. Slowly, he started to calm down and take note of his surroundings. They were inside Teacup Garden, the café Tsunayoshi worked at.

"Come on, don't cry," Tsunayoshi said gently. It was then Lambo noticed he was being carried by the brunet. His arms were really warm…

"Where are your parents?"

Lambo feigned ignorance. He wasn't going to say a word. After Tsunayoshi tried many times to get him to talk, he gave up and told him to stay at the counter so he could keep a close eye on him. Lambo was content with being doted on by the female patrons and fed ice cream all day, a good distraction from the minor hiccup.

"You can tell me where they are," Tsunayoshi said, carrying him in the streets. His shift had just ended and the skies were beginning to darken. "I can call them for you."

Lambo unconsciously snuggled closer against Tsunayoshi's chest. He had about an hour before the pill's effects would disappear, but this…felt nice. Sniffling, he wished Giulia and Mama were here.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to take you to the police. I don't think you'd like that. I'm not sure I do either."

Lambo waited until they were in an emptier street. He didn't— _wouldn't_ —feel bad about killing Tsunayoshi. No, he wouldn't. But when he pulled out a grenade from his thick hair, he just couldn't do it. He tensed when Tsunayoshi hummed a small tune under his breath, oblivious to what he was doing. Lambo didn't recognize it, but he thought of Mama's hugs and Giulia's smiles and everything just  _hurt_  all over again.

He leapt out of Tsuna's arms and turned to him with a big smile. His cheeks ached. "Thanks, nii-san! Bye-bye!"

"Huh? Wait!"

Lambo ran. He ran as far as he could until he collapsed near a park bench and turned back to his original self. Gasping, he struggled to his knees, gripping the bench for support. For a long time, he sat there, catching his breath and taking in the calm silence. Then he laughed. He laughed until his stomach hurt and his lungs squeezed too hard. But it didn't feel all that bad.

He dialed a number on his phone as he stared up at the starry sky. "So, what's the progress on those pills? Any chance they could last longer?"

This was dumb, but Lambo liked to think that Mama wanted him to be happy.

* * *

**4\. Ryohei**

This wasn't the most ideal job in the world, but if it helped Ryohei pay for his sister's tuition and father's debt, he learned to stop complaining a long time ago. That still didn't mean he liked doing it. He tripled the amount of his training regimen when he accepted Nono's request as a means to repent for what he was about to do, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

If there was a decent job out there with good pay for a high school dropout, Ryohei would appreciate it. Heck, he'd leave this tainted life and accept it in a heartbeat. Ten years had passed and there was still no sign of it, of any changes. Ryohei was stuck here.

No one suspected him of anything, not even his sweet sister, Kyoko, or her perceptive best friend, Hana. It just made the guilt worse, but Ryohei didn't know what he'd do if they knew. When the sun was just peeking above the horizons, Ryohei was already out running. One of the few things that kept him anchored was exercising, and his morning jog was a good way to start the day.

He passed by Haruno Mart and glanced through the windows. His lips twitched when he saw Sawada dozing off on the counter. He honestly didn't know why anyone would want him dead. He knew about Sawada; he was a shy kid who had a major crush on Kyoko back in middle school and mostly blended in the background. Kind of pitiful, really. He could do with some boxing lessons.

Seemed like he took another graveyard shift today. Ever since Yoshida Mart exploded a few weeks ago, Sawada didn't seem to take a break before finding a new job. Ryohei sympathized with him. He'd seen Kyoko's tuition bills. They were extremely difficult to pay off, especially when you lived by yourself. In that regard, he could only respect Tsunayoshi's tenacity. Still didn't make it any easier to kill him.

Ryohei tapped on the window and quickly hid behind a sign. He chuckled when Sawada bolted up and looked around, confused, until he saw the clock. "Agh, shit!" Sawada sprinted to the back to change and Ryohei went on his way.

He didn't know when or how he'd kill Sawada, but by the end of the week, it seemed more like an excuse than anything to not commit the deed. One blow to the head—that was what Ryohei decided on. Quick, painless, merciful. Whatever Sawada did to draw Vongola Nono's ire was none of his business.

The question was still when.

"—ou do to Yamamoto, huh?"

Leaning his foot on a bench, Ryohei paused from tying his shoelaces and looked towards the direction of the voice. He stood up, forgetting the bag of drinks his father had asked him to buy for his students. His blood pulsed in his veins, hot and fast.

"I—I didn't do anything to him! I promise!"

Sawada? Ryohei appeared just in time to see a guy kick Sawada to the ground. His books spilled out of his bag, but one of the punk's friends stepped on his chest, keeping him in place. Tears sprung up in Sawada's eyes. He wasn't looking at the small group but at his notebooks. "Please don't ruin them. They're Hayato's…"

Ryohei was already moving before anyone realized he was there. With a sprint, he punched the one pinning Sawada down in the stomach and hurled him at his friends, knocking them down like bowling pins. He blocked the leader's jab with his forearm and returned two of his own to the other's ribs. In seconds, he was the only man standing.

Sawada's breath hitched before he scrambled to collects his books with trembling hands. Ryohei stared at his vulnerable back. His hands clenched into fists. One hit—all it would take was just one hit and his debts would be erased for life.

"Thank you, Sasagawa-senpai!" Sawada said, bowing towards him. "You didn't have to do that!"

Ryohei forced on a grin. "What are you talkin' about? I couldn't let them get away with it! Are you okay?"

Sawada nodded. "I—I'm fine, really! The real question is if  _you're_ okay." He shuffled on his feet, looking more like a sad, chastised kitten. Ryohei didn't know what to feel about that. "But really, you didn't have to do that…"

It surprised them both when Ryohei reached out to ruffle Tsuna's hair. It was softer than it looked. "It's all good, Sawada." The older man's smile relaxed. "Hey, what do you say about takin' up boxing, huh? It's an extremely good sport." He did some jabs in the air just to show off, making Sawada laugh. "A mean hook can go a long way, you know?"

Sawada flushed. "Oh no, I couldn't. I'm not…really a sporty person. Actually, it's better I don't."

"Come on, I'll help you. Just one lesson. I'll give it for free, too. My dad won't mind."

In the end, all it took was one minute to see what Sawada meant by not being an athletic person, but Ryohei immediately got pumped when he noticed that the brunet had very good body instincts. It kind of dampened his mood when he realized that it must've been because Sawada was bullied for so long that his body became accustomed to dodging.

Still, Sawada became a regular after that and Ryohei couldn't be happier. He knew potential when he saw it, and Sawada was going to become something amazing someday. He just hoped to be there when it happened.

* * *

**5\. Hibari**

No one ordered him what to do—no one. So when Hibari received a request from Nono for a hit, he thought that the old carnivore was losing his touch. The target was the only thing that slightly piqued his interest: Sawada Tsunayoshi. It had been years since Hibari saw the weak herbivore skittering in Namimori Middle's hallways. He was forgettable, if he wasn't so pathetic.

Sipping his tea, Hibari basked in the quiet stillness morning brought him and watched the koi fish swim lazily in their pond. Hibird snoozed on top of his head, which he didn't mind. The bird was a small, comforting weight that he appreciated. The blue skies were cloudless today again, another sign of good weather for the day.

A low voice spoke from outside his door, "Kyo-sama."

Hibari didn't answer, and he didn't need to. Tetsu stepped inside with a bow, sliding the door shut behind him, and sat down across the table without a sound, just as he was trained to. Hibari didn't want weakness in his pack, nor did he want incompetence.

"This is everything we gathered about Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tetsu opened a file and slid it on front of Hibari to read. "He's a second-year student at Namimori University pursuing a Culinary Arts degree. His grades are average but improving because of another student, Gokudera Hayato, who tutors him four days a week. He doesn't seem to have much friends though Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball team's ace player, frequently hangs around him. On the weekends, Tsunayoshi goes to Sasagawa Boxing Academy to train, which is a new development. He works three part-time jobs to pay his tuition after his parents passed away four years ago in a traffic accident." Tetsu glanced up briefly to gauge Hibari's reaction, but he gave away nothing.

"Are you finished?" Hibari said.

"Ah, no. It appears that Vongola Nono targeted Tsunayoshi due to his father's bloodline. Both are Vongola Primo's direct descendants, making Tsunayoshi a contender for the Decimo title. I assume that Nono is trying to take out any competition for his sons in the near future. He can't ever be too careful."

Hibari studied Tsunayoshi's picture. Now he looked like a small animal, something to be protected. How he could have Vongola's blood was beyond Hibari's comprehension, but that didn't matter. Mafia politics weren't any of his business unlike with his disgraceful cousin. What mattered was that Nono sent a threat towards one of his own. Tsunayoshi was in his territory, meaning he belonged to him.

Nono was very out of touch, Hibari thought, rising elegantly to his feet. Tetsu followed his motion.

"I heard enough," Hibari said, fixing his black  _kinagashi_. "He should've known better. I'm not my cousin." At that, he scowled. "Where is the little animal now?"

Tetsu blinked. "Little…animal?" He widened his eyes in comprehension. "Oh"—he glanced at his watch—"Tsunayoshi should be finishing his last lecture for today. Why do you a—"

"Bring him here."

Tetsu almost choked but saved face in time remarkably well. "I'm sorry?"

Hibari smiled slightly, which would've looked like a sneer to most people. "It'd be good to see if he is learning well from his higher education. All the servants are free to leave."

The little animal had the same reaction as Tetsu when he arrived at the Hibari Compound an hour later, but he looked…fluffier, if that was the right word. "I'm sorry, wait, what?"

"Did I stutter, little animal?" Hibari said. That was enough for Tsunayoshi to shut up and follow Tetsu to the kitchen. Hibird had also made himself home on the little animal's head.

Another hour passed by before Tsunayoshi returned with a small table of food that he had cooked. There was a plate of enticing hamburger steak that still sizzled a bit. Perhaps the little animal was not so incompetent after all.

As if he read Hibari's mind, Tsunayoshi just smiled nervously. "Ah, Kusakabe-san told me about your favorite dish so…"

It was amusing to see the small one closely watch Hibari after he took his first bite. He chewed on the tender meat, savoring the perfect blend of spices and sauce on his tongue. He supposed that this was a worthy investment. "You will come every Tuesday and prepare me lunch. Tetsu will drive you here."

Tsunayoshi blinked. "I—I'm sorry, what?"

"I do not tolerate lateness or absences." Hibari sliced another piece of steak and raised it to his mouth. He almost smirked at the blush on the little animal's cheeks. "I won't wait for an answer."

"Oh, um, I guess—Um, I mean yes, Hibari-san. I'll…do that."

"Good."

As a response to Nono's request, Hibari sent back Vongola's sleeper agents in boxes; they had lingered in Namimori after killing countless people in a manufactured accident, including Tsunayoshi's parents. If he was younger, he would have went to Italy himself, but he found that this sort of maneuver was  _much_  more rewarding.

Namimori was  _his_ territory and the little animal was therefore  _his_  to protect. No one could stand in his way.

* * *

**6\. Mukuro and Chrome**

They were rarely contacted unless someone was desperate,  _very_  desperate. So it amused Mukuro to no end when he received a hit request from  _the_  Vongola Nono himself to kill some Japanese civilian named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chrome had blanched when he read the letter, but didn't protest when they took the next flight to Japan. She was never fond of committing these deeds and Mukuro never listened to anyone, but the target warranted some curiosity.

Mukuro and Chrome shared one mind and soul after going through horrific experiments in the Estraneo Famiglia, but that only made them stronger and all the more vicious when they escaped. Vindice only spared them on the count of self-defense after taking the experiments into account; however, that did nothing to sway the siblings.

They despised anything to do with the mafia. Mukuro liked to say that he could have taken over the underworld whenever he wanted in an instant, but Chrome knew better. He was tired from drifting in an endless black hole that only bred more and more hate. Hating, to Chrome, was draining, and anything she felt, Mukuro felt as well. And so, they used their skills to eradicate the ones that didn't deserve to exist.

There was no shortage of filth in the world after all. If this Sawada Tsunayoshi turned out to be a wife-beater, then they supposed they could carry out the hit; however, they didn't actually accept Nono's request on official terms, just told him that they would scope things out. That seemed to relieve the old man nonetheless.

When Chrome saw Tsunayoshi for the first time, she whimpered quietly and shook her head. "No," she said. "Brother,  _no_."

Mukuro didn't respond, though his smile was a little more strained than usual. They hid themselves in plain sight with the help of their illusions, surrounded by squealing children and barking dogs. Chrome smoothed out her skirt, a nervous tic, and shook her head again. "This is a mistake," she whispered.

"Hush, Chrome," Mukuro said softly. "We shall see."

Chrome pursed her lips but followed her brother anyways. They approached the napping brunet and stood over his prone form, which laid on a picnic blanket. Mukuro raised a brow when he recognized the only son of the Bovino Famiglia playing by the swing set. From what he remembered, the boy was supposed to be 15, not 5. He didn't sense any Mist Flames around him, so he assumed that it must have something to do with one of their technological contraptions. Either way, the boy wasn't any real threat to them.

"Brother…"

Chrome's pleading whisper went ignored as they both entered Tsunayoshi's mind. They found nothing out of the ordinary, just mundane things normal for any civilian. There was no inkling of information about the mafia anywhere in his painfully average memories. Pity, since Mukuro would've loved to gain another upper-hand on the Vongola. Chrome sent him a chastising look but he ignored it as usual.

They didn't delve in any deeper than they should. Both held respect for another person's mind (despite Mukuro's inquisitive nature), and arrived in Tsunayoshi's dreamscape. It was…warm, Mukuro thought in surprise. There was sun here, and a crisp breeze that was gentle on his skin. He didn't speak when Chrome let go of his hand and walked towards a familiar figure in a field of white daffodils. She morphed into her child form, her trident dissolving in the wind.

Tsunayoshi, or his true soul, looked up with not surprise but  _kindness_. Mukuro watched in quiet awe as Chrome fiddled with the hem of her white dress and listened to what Tsunayoshi said to her. He didn't need to read his lips. The voice of a person's soul would always ring true in the subconscious mind loud and clear.

"You look lonely," Tsunayoshi said, his voice gentle. "Is there anything you need?" He smiled. "Maybe a hug?"

Mukuro soon joined them when Chrome wrapped her arms around Tsunayoshi's neck, his own adult form transforming into that of a child. He didn't draw too close, almost afraid that the warmth the brunet emanated was false, a lie. They had already witnessed and suffered through so many. But again, to Mukuro's surprise, Tsunayoshi didn't call out to him. He simply held Chrome in his arms and let her stay like that for as long as she liked.

"He's warm," Chrome said, looking up at her brother. "Brother, he's  _warm_. We can't…"

Face blank, Mukuro tugged her away. He had to be careful for any tricks, but inside he knew what that meant. That almost made him smile. Nono was most definitely unaware about Tsunayoshi's potential, and the brunet was also oblivious to who he was. It seemed that they were all played in the end.

"You can stay here," Tsunayoshi said. "You can stay for as long as you like. I don't mind. I get lonely, too…"

Chrome tightened her grip on Mukuro's shirt when his trident materialized in his hand. He pointed the tip at Tsunayoshi's throat. His smile wasn't cruel or proud. "Even if we do this?"

The young man didn't blink; there was no hate in his eyes. The trident hadn't felt so heavy in Mukuro's hand. "No." Tsunayoshi reached out to lower the trident and point it at his chest. "You won't do it anyways."

That was all Mukuro needed to hear. The siblings vanished from Tsunayoshi's mind and opened their eyes, finding themselves on either side of the man. He was still asleep, his face fair and innocent. Chrome reached out to stroke his cheek. Tsunayoshi didn't stir.

"I won't kill him," she said firmly. "We won't kill him."

Mukuro's lips curled into a smile. "No, we won't." He brushed a strand of hair from Tsunayoshi's face. "Perhaps we should stay a little longer. To scope, hm?"

Chrome returned the gesture. "Yes."

They remained by Tsunayoshi's sides, invisible to everyone, until the brunet left with the Bovino child. Not long after, Namimori University welcomed two new students. The siblings didn't bother to hide their smiles when Gokudera and Yamamoto glared at them across the lecture hall.

Yes, this would be fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be crack, but then it grew angstier with each drabble piece and now I'm just... :'^)
> 
> I was planning on having all of the different groups squished here together, but got a little lazy and burned out so I went with this format instead. The 2nd part will be Varia and the last 3rd part will be Arcobaleno. I don't know when I'll post them--the order of this collection is wonky so far, haha.
> 
> You're free to leave any theme suggestions! I won't promise I'll get to all of them but I'll try to.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LMB


	3. Failed Assassination Attempts!AU: Varia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nono hires hitmen and assassins to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi to eliminate any possible competition for the Decimo title against his sons, but to his utter disbelief, they all manage to fail.
> 
> Each drabble is within the same AU. Now we see how the Varia will deal with our favorite boi.

**7\. Levi**

It was an absolute honor for Xanxus to pass Vongola Nono's request to him.

When Levi returned to his room to prepare for the mission, he could barely contain his excitement behind his stony façade. For once, he ignored Bel's taunts and Lussuria's annoying questions without lashing out at them. He could do this, he thought, entering one of Varia's private jets.

He took painfully careful deliberations on how and when to kill this Sawada Tsunayoshi for two hours. Xanxus didn't specify when he wanted him back, but Levi knew how much expectation his boss had. It wasn't a secret that Xanxus was going to become a contender for the Decimo title. If Levi managed to get rid of one of his competitors, he would be known as the best right-hand man in Varia history. (Squalo wasn't the right-hand, damn it. People needed to stop assuming that.)

This Sawada Tsunayoshi was a civilian, so Levi didn't think that he should be outed in any particular flashy manner. That was more of Bel's and Lussuria's signatures, the lunatics. Despite his hulky frame and weapon of choice, Levi could do subtle. He also had a brain. This was something he was trained for since he was a kid. This would be  _nothing_  to him.

Until he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi.

See, Levi had stuck close in the shadows, taking note of Tsunayoshi's schedule, his typical routes to and from work and university, and all the people who hung around him. It was slightly surprising to see the Bovino boy in his child form sometimes carried on Tsunayoshi's back and Smokin' Bomb Hayato tutor the brunet in academics. Levi could handle them. But then he noticed the infamous Rokudo twins, the samurai Squalo despised, and the Storm Arcobaleno's cousin as frequent figures in Tsunayoshi's life.

That was just slightly troublesome, but nothing impossible to deal with. Levi was in Varia for a reason. The only ones he were wary about were the twins and the Storm Arcobaleno's cousin, but the latter rarely approached Tsunayoshi—it was the other way around—and the former mostly kept their distance. None of them realized that Levi was here.

And so, Levi decided to strike on Saturday night when Tsunayoshi was a good distance from the boxing school. He had heard about the owner's son and wasn't keen on being the receiving end of his destructive punches. Keeping close to the shadows, Levi followed the oblivious brunet through a dark street. The air smelled a bit moist, and the skies were covered with dark clouds.

This was suspiciously too easy, Levi thought, watching Tsunayoshi's vulnerable back. He glanced around to check for any other presence but found none. Quickly, he gripped one of his parabolas and dashed forward, when thunder boomed in the distance and an onslaught of heavy rain poured from the sky. Tsunayoshi yelped, and Levi swore that it wasn't because of that he froze.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a minute before Tsunayoshi gasped and stepped forward, making Levi unintentionally flinch. "Are you okay? Oh my God, wait, follow me!"

Levi could only gape when Tsunayoshi grabbed his hand and dragged him underneath a store canopy. They were both drenched, Tsunayoshi more so since he wore a thin jacket. Levi was more accustomed to extreme weathers but…

"Where is  _it_?" Tsunayoshi rummaged through his soaked bag, shifting through soggy notebooks and papers. "Ah, I don't think I have it. I usually bring an umbrella around in case since Namimori likes to have unexpected rainstorms." He shivered. "Um, I'm sorry, sir."

Levi was reminded of a kitten and that was never good. He was all the more baffled that Tsunayoshi didn't find him suspicious at all. Before he could process what he was doing, Levi took a parabola from his back and handed it to the brunet, who stared at him wide-eyed. "I—I couldn't! That's yours!"

Levi shoved the parabola in his hands and turned to leave. If he stayed any longer, he would've silently offered to walk Tsunayoshi home. He cursed every holy spirit out there.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Levi vanished in the heavy rain and didn't look back once because he knew that he'd cave. Xanxus would be very angry at him, he thought morosely. He'd accept any punishment though without complaint. He deserved it.

The faint sound of running footsteps came from behind. Tensing, Levi moved to grab another parabola until he realized that it was Tsunayoshi. The young man, panting hard, caught up with Levi's long strides and clumsily tried to cover the man's head with the parabola, but the height difference was too much.

"At least, let me walk you home!" Tsunayoshi said, struggling to cover both of them. He accidentally wacked Levi's neck. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

Holding the parabola up for them both, Levi wondered what the hell happened while Tsunayoshi walked him to his hotel. He let the brunet keep the parabola for his trek home and closed the door in his face so the other would stop apologizing. Xanxus was going to murder Levi and feed him to the dogs.

"What happened to your other parabola, Levi-chan?" was the first thing Lussuria said when he returned to Varia HQ.

Levi just grunted and shoved past the audacious man, ignoring the other's cackles. He entered Xanxus' room with his report ready. The last thought he had before his boss threw a whiskey bottle at his head was if Tsunayoshi managed to get home okay.

* * *

**8\. Bel**

Compared to the rest of the Varia, Bel was a special sort. He first started out as a serial killer by murdering his family and aggravating brother, earning the moniker Prince the Ripper. It was fitting and delightfully ironic. Bel thrived under the attention, even if he had been a wee little boy back then.

It wasn't uncommon to receive hit requests from Vongola Nono. That was the Varia's purpose after all—kill anyone who stood in Vongola's way. But the fact that  _Levi_  had failed in killing the target, a  _civilian_  nonetheless, was amusing. All the better when Boss' rage was just focused on beating the stupid man to death with wine bottles and constant gunshots. Most Varia agents knew that Boss wouldn't kill Levi. For all his blunder and zeal, the man was useful.

Silently, Bel followed Sawada Tsunayoshi to his lecture hall and hid in the shadows as crowds of students wandered on campus. He was tempted to slice them all into pretty ribbons, but Boss wouldn't be happy if he deviated from the original mission. Oh well, collateral damage it would be.

He didn't understand why Levi couldn't kill the peasant. He was  _weak_ , a little worm Bel didn't even have to squish with the heel of his boot. Humming a merry tune, Bel skipped down the hall. He fingered one of his knives strapped inside his coat and wondered what it'd feel like to tear Tsunayoshi's flesh. Maybe about as easy as filleting tuna? He snickered under his breath as he followed the brunet to the library.

Bel didn't plan on staying too long in Namimori. The town was boring, and the only good thing around was that sushi place. Although, imagine his surprise when he met Tsuyoshi again. The retired hitman was living life comfortably now, a luxury many couldn't afford, typically because they'd be killed off or return to the underworld again. And Tsuyoshi had a son too, who followed the tuna peasant like a lovesick puppy. Him and the bomber guy made up quite a trio. Bel wouldn't mind if he killed them, too.

Quietly, he hid behind a bookshelf and brandished one of his knives. Hmm, maybe he could sneak in some wires around the room. The trio were in the most secluded section of the library. No one could pinpoint it on Bel. Besides, seeing them acting all chummy was getting on Bel's nerves.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tsuna?" bomber guy said. "You didn't have to come."

Tsunayoshi laughed, but that had him enter a small coughing fit, which was muffled by his white mask. "I'm okay," he said, his voice a little scratchy. "It's just a small cold. I'll get better soon."

Samurai boy furrowed his brows despite the easy smile on his face. "But it's been almost a week now." He laughed, ignoring bomber guy's glare. "Dad told me that you usually go to the doctors if you're sick."

"Ah well, I don't have time to go to the doctor," Tsunayoshi said with a sniffle. "I have to study for this test. I can't fail it."

"You won't fail," bomber guy said. "You need to take care of yourself first. I can walk y—"

"Yeah, Tsuna!" samurai boy said, ignoring the other's scowl. "You need to sleep and eat medicine. Need me to get you anything?"

Bel left after Tsunayoshi gave in and convinced the other two that he could go back alone. Perfect. The hallways were void of people. Bel had already hijacked the security cameras beforehand and whoever stumbled by when he went in for the kill—well, the more the merrier. He leaned against the wall out of view until the door opened and Tsunayoshi stepped out.

The weight of his knife was comfortable on Bel's palm. He twirled it a little, and his fingers tingled with excitement. Already he could see the walls painted red with Tsunayoshi's b—

The brunet sneezed.

Everything came to a sudden standstill. Bel's grin froze. His hand wouldn't move. Tsunayoshi sniffled while he walked towards the exit. Before he reached for the door, Bel was already there, holding it out for him. "Ladies first," he said.

Tsunayoshi blinked at him in surprise, and Bel could see the tip of his ears turn a little red. Ah, now he could see why Levi couldn't kill the little kitten. "Oh, um, thank you…?"

Bel allowed Tsunayoshi to walk ahead of him before easily catching up with him. "And where are you going off to, princess?"

"Ah, erm, please don't call me that."

Bel skipped around him in a little circle and returned his knife inside his jacket. "Why? It's a fitting title for you."

"I'm not really…"

"I, the prince, believes that the princess should be acknowledged in the right way." Bel gave him an overly-grand bow and grinned when Tsunayoshi chuckled. At the corner of his eye, he saw a group of students walking down the sidewalk. Subtly, he released a wire from his sleeve, aiming it at the small patch of grass across him, and took a few steps back. "Don't you think so, kitten?"

Tsunayoshi glanced at anywhere but Bel's face. "I—You don't ha—"

He yelped when the students knocked into him, tripping over Bel's wire. The blond was already on the move, catching Tsunayoshi by the waist. The white mask partially slipped from Tsunayoshi's face, revealing flushed cheeks. Bel's grip tightened around the brunet. "My, what a pretty princess," he said, leaning in close. His hand snuck inside Tsuna's bag, finding his water bottle, and slipped some Sun-pills inside. "Don't hide your face from the prince, little kitten."

Tsunayoshi stuttered out gibberish, but Bel had already steadied him on his feet before he left. He blew the brunet a kiss, delighted when the other man blushed harder. What a pretty shade of red. "Until we meet again, princess."

He stepped on a student's stomach, ignoring his groan, and made his way back to his hotel with a skip in his step. When he returned to Varia's HQ the next day, Lussuria had already sniffed out some suspicion. "Oh, and to think you'd actually use my pills, Bel-chan," the annoying man said.

Bel responded by hurling his knives but that only made Lussuria laugh. Well, it wasn't good to have his princess ill, even if he looked pretty in red.

* * *

**9\. Fran**

He mostly lived in a world of his own, not that anyone cared. Usually the Varia—Fran called them fairies, murderous fairies that killed people for a living instead of kidnapping babes from their cribs—left him alone with the exception of Bel. When Fran mentioned that he had attachment issues, his frog head became a pincushion for several knives. It wasn't Fran's fault that the Varia's old Mist had re-joined the Arcobaleno.

"Why are you giving this to me, Bel-senpai?" Fran said, eyeing the file on his bed. He already knew why, but it was more fun to humor the so-called prince.

"Ushishisi, don't question me, peasant," Bel said. "Just do it."

Fran deadpanned. "Boss doesn't know you're here."

His answer was a knife hurled at his huge hat. Fran left before Bel could throw more because it got annoying at this point, even if Fran deserved it 99% of the time. When he arrived in Namimori, the first thing he did was find a café so he could munch on sweets.  _Then_  he could start planning on what to do with Bel's failure. Boss was still taking out his anger on Levi so he didn't really know that Nono's hit was still on the backburner.

Teacup Garden was the sixth café he entered after failing to find the pastry he wanted to eat. His grandma had always scolded him for being a picky eater. A few curious glances were directed at him as he browsed the display counter. When he was alone without Bel breathing down his neck, Fran didn't wear his frog hat. Like he said—attachment issues. The air smelled of sweets, cake, and coffee, a nice contrast to the stink of blood, metal, and gunpowder he was used to. Fran sometimes wondered why he even stayed with the Varia for so long. Oh right, he was kidnapped. Did that mean he had a bad case of Stockholm syndrome?

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?" a kind voice said.

Everything felt like it was in slow-motion when Fran's eyes wandered up to see  _the_  Sawada Tsunayoshi from the file. The brunet gave him a polite smile, and it seemed like flower petals and sparkles appeared out of nowhere. Fran blinked. They were still there. "Are you a magical fairy queen?"

Tsunayoshi faltered a bit but his smile didn't disappear. "I—I'm sorry?"

"Are you a magical fairy queen?"

"Ah, well—"

"Are you going to order or not?" another cashier said, looking unimpressed.

Tsunayoshi pursed his lips. "Akiko-san."

"I swear, you always attract the weirdos."

"No, I don't!"

"I'm pretty sure Guard God no. 1 is coming this way."

A shadow loomed over Fran. "Anything wrong, Tsuna?" a cheerful guy said.

"You're fake," Fran said, looking him dead in the eyes. He knew the man. Squalo almost always complained about him, so it wasn't hard to identify him. Fran just didn't expect for Tsunayoshi to know him.

Yamamoto laughed thought his eyes were a tad sharper than usual. He definitely recognized Fran. "Do I know you?"

Before Fran could say yes, Tsunayoshi almost flung himself over the counter to shoo Yamamoto away. "Takeshi, don't do that," he whispered. "He's a customer! What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be in  _class_."

"The professor let us out early today! I thought I could drop by and see you!"

Akiko snorted. Fran was tempted to do the same if he wasn't so dead inside. Apparently, Tsunayoshi wasn't so much of a pushover. He pursed his lips and pointed at Yamamoto's table that had a clear view of the café and counter. "Go back to your seat and stop trying to bully my customers!"

Fran watched with some interest when Yamamoto immediately wilted underneath the brunet's stern gaze, like a scolded puppy. "But—"

" _Takeshi_."

Was this how Tsunayoshi managed to fend off Levi and Bel? By using Mama Fairy powers?

"I'm sorry about that," Tsunayoshi said, gaining Fran's attention again. "Is there anything you'd like?"

"I want Opera Cake," Fran said. "Do you have them?"

The brunet perked up. "Yes, we do! You're just in luck actually. We're the only café in Namimori that sells them. Would you like anything else with that?"

Fran actually  _thought_  before he spoke for once. "Can I eat it with the fairy queen?"

"Um, I don't unders—"

"Your break's coming up anyway," Akiko said. She smirked a little. "You can go and keep your little new minion company for half an hour."

"Wait, but—"

Akiko smiled sweetly. "I can manage, Tsuna. Go have fun with your minion."

Fran liked her. When Tsunayoshi finally yielded to the older girl, he came back with a plate of smooth Opera Cake. The cake was even decorated with its name glazed on top in and a shimmering gold leaf. Fran didn't waste time in munching on a piece. The flavors burst pleasantly on his tongue: coffee syrup followed by espresso-flavored buttercream and bittersweet chocolate ganache. This was better than the one he ate in Italy.

"This is delicious," Fran said.

Sitting across from him, Tsunayoshi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Fran peered over the brunet's shoulder, catching Yamamoto's warning gaze. "You look delicious, too. Can I eat you?"

"W—What?"

"You look even better blushing. Can you keep doing that?"

"I—"

"I think you're a fairy queen and that you'll force the other fairies into submission with your sparkling flower magic. You'll convert your enemies with the power of friendship."

Tsunayoshi's cheeks turned redder and redder with each shameless comment. Akiko couldn't stop laughing behind the counter and Yamamoto looked ready to kill Fran any second, which he didn't care about.

"Just…finish your cake, please," Tsunayoshi mumbled.

"I want to finish it together." Fran cut a piece and raised his fork to Tsunayoshi's lips. "Say ahh."

Yamamoto confronted Fran after he left the café, his sword at the ready. "Was all of that really necessary?" he said with a cold smile.

Fran didn't flinch. "You're a very bad doggie." He disappeared in a haze before Yamamoto's katana could slice him in two.

When he returned to Varia HQ, he passed the file on to Squalo because he didn't want to be at the brunt of Boss' anger. If anything, Squalo could just scream at Bel and keep everything under wraps.

"What the fuck is this?" Squalo said.

"Mission impossible," Fran said before leaving. "Good luck, senpai."

"Where the hell are you going, trash?"

"To build a shrine for the fairy queen."

And Fran proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**10\. Lussuria**

Amusing? That was an understatement. Lussuria found everything absolutely  _hysterical_.

First poor Levi failed, which was a surprise since he'd do  _anything_  for Xanxus and failure wasn't in that bloke's dictionary; then Bel, who loved any opportunity to kill, came back without blood on his hands; and now the baby of the family, Fran, couldn't stop mooning over some "fairy queen" 24/7.

Squalo loudly banged on the wall from next door, but Lussuria just couldn't stop laughing. When he managed to calm down, he took a moment to ponder on what went wrong—or more like, what Sawada Tsunayoshi was like to have two of the most feared officers in the Varia fail and return empty-handed.

Well, he could always look into it himself, Lussuria thought after receiving the hit request.

"You better fucking come back with the scum's head," Squalo said, throwing the file at Lussuria's face.

The other man caught it gracefully. His chuckles only made Squalo's glower considerably darken. "I'll do my best," Lussuria said. If Xanxus wanted heads and limbs, that was never good news. He preferred nothing left behind.

Squalo narrowed his eyes. "If you fuck this up, I'm not responsible."

Lussuria waved him off. "I already know where I want to be buried, Squa-chan." He snickered when Squalo tried to slice his head, but dodged quickly and went on his merry way. "And do make sure that you put Mona and Terrence in my coffin. Thank you, darling!" He grinned when he saw Squalo pale at the mention of his corpse friends.

Japan was a nice country. The people were polite and he didn't get too many weird stares on the streets. The air was a whole lot fresher in Namimori, too. Even though the town was small, it had its quirks, like the amazing sales. Lussuria almost lost his mind when he saw the discounts. What was even better was that the stores were on sale  _every day_  and they had  _quality_  items. Lussuria just found his new retirement home.

On the flight, he had shifted through Tsunayoshi's file and mostly found the young man's circumstances unfortunate. Parents killed in an act of pettiness by Nono after Iemitsu decided his family was more important than his famiglia, a direct descendent of Vongola Primo himself, juggling three part-time jobs to pay for his college tuition—the poor boy was a perfect contender for becoming the main protagonist of a Korean drama.

The icing on the cake was the people who surrounded the man. Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were rarely seen without him. Hibari Kyoya had his men shadow Tsunayoshi's trail and Lussuria was certainthat the Rokudo twins did more than lurk around, if a dorm building catching fire and mentally scarred bullies were any indication. Lambo Bovino also had a special place in Tsunayoshi's heart, but Lussuria didn't think he was any valid competition considering the fact the he hid behind the guise of a child. Sasagawa Ryohei also went out of his way to teach Tsunayoshi boxing, which was a bit distasteful. Muay Thai was infinitely better, but seeing how scrawny the brunet was, Lussuria could leave it be—for now.

His lips quirked into a smile. Then would that mean the suitors could be…? Oh, this was  _better_  than a Korean drama. Add the Varia in and Lussuria could see the glorious tale expanding into an epic journey. And he was  _here for it_.

After he tracked Tsunayoshi's movements and daily routine, Lussuria decided that he'd just stick around town for a while longer. Whatever messages Squalo sent him would be responded with, "Just make sure Mona and Terrence are doing well~" That shut up the swordsman for a few days.

It was entirely good luck that Lussuria managed to find Tsunayoshi alone on a weekend. The brunet wandered aimlessly around an outlet mall, glancing at the display windows for a couple of seconds and walking away, only to come back and look again. Finding the fumbling spectacle endearing, Lussuria strolled forward and slung an arm over Tsunayoshi's shoulders. "See anything you like?" he said, taking delight in the brunet's yelp.

"Um, oh, I'm—I just—I was just looking…sir."

Oh, now Lussuria could see  _why_  the man had a bunch of psychos wrapped around his little finger. If Tsunayoshi was conscious of what he was doing, Lussuria thought, he was a  _very_  clever minx, wasn't he? Though it was much more  _delightful_  that he wasn't aware.

"Looking?" Lussuria tutted in mock-disapproval. "Oh, honey, none of this is worth any of your time and attention. What are you looking for? I can guarantee that I can find you something better."

Tsunayoshi tried to shrug off Lussuria's grip but the other man was much stronger. "Um, just…looking. I don't want to trouble you, sir."

"No trouble at all! So tell me, is this a gift for…" Lussuria pretended to think about it for a moment. "Your girlfriend?"

"W—What? No! I…don't have a girlfriend." Tsunayoshi looked down at his shoes. Seeing that Lussuria wouldn't be leaving him any time soon—smart boy, Lussuria thought—he unfurled a piece of paper from his jean pocket. "I'm trying to, um, buy some stuff for…my friends. I wanted to do something nice for them after everything they've done for me…"

Hook, line, and sinker. Tsunayoshi was to be cherished at all costs.

Lussuria's smile softened a bit. "Why, of course. And I know just the place."

He ignored Tsunayoshi's sputtering protests when he dragged him inside a jewelry shop. His heart practically sang when he convinced Tsunayoshi to buy a special custom-set of rings that bore an almost eerie resemblance to the Vongola ones, but instead of the Flames' designs, they each had a faint outline of a tuna fish inside each colored gem because Lussuria had a sense of humor, thank you very much.

Moreover he bought another custom set too, just for the Varia. They'd thank him later.

* * *

**11\. Squalo**

Fucking idiots couldn't do their jobs right. It wasn't much of a red flag when Levi came back with nothing. The dumbass was all brawn and no brain after all, but it was still a little strange. Then Bel, the little shit, mentioned something about not being a "kitten killer", whatever the fuck that meant, and Fran wouldn't shut up about some "fairy queen". And now Lussuria was singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on a loop that drove Squalo up the fucking wall.

Now Squalo was a smart man, smarter than the other dumbasses. As soon as he saw Lussuria return without the scum's head on a silver platter, he dragged the man to the nearest room and growled, "We're going to pretend you're still in fucking Japan."

Lussuria gave him an unsettling, all-knowing grin. "Oh? And what do I get in return,  _Squa-chan_?"

Squalo refrained himself from saying "a sword up your ass" and instead said, "Another room for your disgusting corpses.  _No_ , we're not going to demolish the fucking library. Basement's already full with documents."

Lussuria snickered. "Deal."

And so, Squalo gave Xanxus a half-assed legitimate excuse about a mission in Russia he had to take and took one of the jets to Japan. He'd be in and out within a few hours at most, but even  _that_  was an insult to his skills.

It wasn't so fucking hard to kill a civilian, he thought, easily finding the target near his campus. And seriously? Squalo wasn't going to believe that this scrawny man, who looked like he'd keel over from a small breeze, could've survived  _anything_. He was going to beat the dumbasses to hell and back before Xanxus could get his first round of bullets in their thick skulls.

Then Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato appeared, boxing the little trash in some kind of protective formation, and Squalo retreated. As much as he wanted to slice them up too,  _especially_  Yamamoto, the sole objective of the mission was to kill the brunet. Collateral damage was too much paperwork to handle, and after what happened with the others, Squalo didn't want any more fucking headaches.

So he took this a little more seriously. Not that he wasn't in the beginning; he didn't ask the others what went wrong because  _migraines_  and that fact that they wouldn't fess up anyways. Honestly, how hard was it to have marginally  _sane_ people to work with? Even Xanxus had several screws loose in his head.

Squalo spent another day keeping note of who Tsunayoshi hung out with—he didn't fucking expect the Rokudo twins to be here, the Bovino kid or even the Storm Arcobaleno's dickwad of a cousin—and mapping out his preferable routes to school and work. There wasn't much to go on. The scum's routine was overly-ordinary. The only problem was that he was constantly surrounded by the two brats or one of them. Also, it didn't escape Squalo's attention that Hibari Kyoya's men lingered around the brunet too, along with the Rokudo twins. The Bovino boy wasn't worth mentioning.

He ended up staying in town for a few more days before going in for the kill. The scum was closing up the café one night, alone and vulnerable. Squalo wasn't flashy like Bel and Lussuria, but he thought he deserved this much with how much shit the brat put him through. He was going to make the crime scene put Jackson Pollack to shame.

Quietly, he leapt down from the fire escape and ducked behind a dumpster. For a few seconds, he didn't breathe, waiting for the scum to appear. The door creaked open before footsteps drew closer to Squalo's hiding place. He already had his blade ready. A trash bag rustling above his head was his cue. He lunged forward, ready to slice the brat into shreds, when something gray and furry slammed into his face.

"Oh my God, Kiki, stop! Get off of him!"

Squalo cried out more in frustration than in pain when a cat scratched his face with sharp claws. He managed to grab the feline and chuck it at a fussing brunet, who caught the animal in time. His skin stung and he could feel a trickle of blood dripping down his cheek.

The brat gasped. "You're bleeding!"

Squalo tried to stab him but the cat lunged for him again. "Voi, fuck!"

"Don't hurt her! She's just not"—the brat yanked the cat off of Squalo's face—"good with strangers. Ah, crap, here, I'll help you."

In one moment, Squalo was being slaughtered by a fucking cat, and in the next, he was forced into a chair while the brat looked for a first-aid kid. The gray calico hissed at him despite her tiny frame. Squalo snarled right back like. He needed a fucking drink. Wait, no. He refused to acknowledge that he flinched when the cat looked ready to pounce him again when he tried to stand.

"I'm so sorry, sir," the brat said, stumbling out of the back room with a first-aid kit. He switched on the lights but quickly turned them off when he saw Squalo cringe. "I—I'll just treat your face so it doesn't get infected or anything. And please don't be angry with Kiki. She's just not used to strangers and she's still really young. I think she's only, um, 2 or 3 months so—"

"Shut the hell up, brat," Squalo said, pinching his nose. Goddamn it, another fucking migraine.

"I'm sorry!" The scum squeaked pitifully when Squalo glared at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Awkward silence hung heavily in the air while the brat cleaned up Squalo's face with a cotton swab dabbed in alcohol. He frowned when Squalo hissed from the stings. "It won't hurt too much," he said, almost like a mother gently scolding her kid. "Please bear with it for a little longer."

Squalo found this whole thing fucking ridiculous, but he wasn't keen on getting scratched by the damn cat again. He hated cats. And dogs. And cute bru—Okay, what the fuck.

Then it struck him. Was this scum manipulating him? Waiting for him to lower his guard? Oh, hell n—

"There!" the brat said, smiling. He had placed a large Band-Aid on Squalo's cheek after applying ointment on his scratches. "Make sure you take care of them, okay? It'd be bad if they get infected. Oh, do you like cake or anything?" He clapped his hands together in a praying gesture. "Please take it as an apology on Kiki's behalf! She's really a sweet cat, I promise."

The brat talked too much but Squalo found that he didn't mind. It wasn't dumb psycho-babble like the Varia trash. Ah, fuck. Now he got it, and he didn't know what to feel now that he did. Before he could protest though, the brat had already placed a small slice of cake in front of him. Shit.

Squalo left the café with a full stomach. He was silent on the flight back to Italy and his subordinates were smart enough to avoid him when he entered Varia HQ. Lussuria poked his head out in the hallway with a shit-eating grin on his face. "How was your trip, Squa-chan? Oh, your face—Did Tsuna-chan do that?"

"Shut the fuck up and stay dead, scum."

Lussuria's grin only widened, almost putting Bel's to shame. "You're so mean."

Xanxus stared at Squalo a little strangely when he entered his room. Squalo internally cringed. The other man held a vodka bottle in his hand, still full. "What happened to your face, trash?"

"It was the fucking cat," Squalo deadpanned.

For once Xanxus looked like he wasn't sure what to do or say. "What are you doing here?" he said after a long moment.

Squalo released a long-suffering sigh. "No one killed the brat."

Xanxus threw the bottle at his head before he could finish his sentence, which wasn't surprising. Squalo mentally cursed when the other man stood from his stupid chair and unholstered his guns. At least he ate some good cake before his untimely death.

* * *

**12\. Xanxus**

There was one thing about Xanxus everyone in the underworld knew: he wasn't someone to be trifled with. Even Nono was wary of his temper, along with his older brothers. Actually, they weren't related at all, which was a whole other shitfest that Xanxus was notorious for. People even called it the Cradle Affair, and Xanxus still believed that he should be a contender for Decimo. Fuck them and fuck everyone who tried to convince him otherwise.

He glared holes out the window on his flight to Japan; no one stopped him when he found the brat's school. Some parts of the building had some European influences, but it was mostly plain and unassuming. Not wasting any time, he entered a lecture hall and found the room where the scum would be. At this point, Xanxus didn't give a fuck if anyone else was in there. They could all die too. In fact, he was already making plans on his stupid team to join them.

He dodged when he saw a blade coming down on him from the corner of his eye. Clicking his tongue, he unholstered his guns and pointed it at a smiling Yamamoto Takeshi, or Ryu, his assassin moniker. The smile didn't reach the other's sharp eyes. "What are you doing here?" Yamamoto said in false cheer.

"Get out of my way, scum," Xanxus said, aiming one gun at the samurai. His finger was itching to pull the trigger but Anger Management 101 held him back for a couple of more seconds.

His eyes narrowed when he sensed a tiny presence behind him. He moved again, only to be blocked by a scowling Gokudera. "You can either fuck off or not leave alive," the silver-haired man said, chewing on a cigarette. "Take your pick."

"Choose wisely," a voice chuckled in Xanxus' ear, as dual smoky trails curled around his arms and trapped them in a hardening bind.

Two trident blades appeared at his neck; the sharp points barely grazed his skin. The Rokudo scums literally appeared out of thin air, ready to strike. Chrome narrowed her eyes. "We won't let you kill him," she hissed, showing some teeth.

Under other circumstances, Xanxus would've found the display slightly impressive, but he wasn't in the mood. His lips were pursed, almost going white around the edges. Drawing on his Wrath Flames, he didn't waste time discharging an explosive burst from his body. The binds on his arms disintegrated while Yamamoto slashed the Flames with his own to nullify the damage.

However Xanxus was already on the offensive. He raised one of his glowing guns and shot several rounds of bullets at the scums. Gokudera threw some dynamites in retaliation before they all exploded upon impact. With his katana ready, Yamamoto mitigated it with a shield of Rain Flames while the twins kept everything contained. No one left the seminar rooms, oblivious to the chaos outside.

While the trash were distracted, Xanxus dashed for the doors, ready to kick them down and shoot Sawada Tsunayoshi until he ran out of bullets, when vines wrapped around his legs, rooting him in place. He clicked his tongue, already gathering his Flames again, until he saw a trident aiming for his neck, right above his jugular.

"What are you guys  _doing_?"

Everything happened all at once. The vines vanished from Xanxus' legs and Yamamoto sheathed his blade. Gokudera flicked his cigarette out the window while the Rokudo twins stood by innocuously, hands empty of their weapons.

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro greeted with a pleasant smile. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Hello, Tsuna-kun," Chrome said quietly, all innocent and meek.

Yamamoto laughed to ease the tension. "I thought you were in class already!"

The brunet eyed them suspiciously as he made his way towards them. "I forgot my books."

"I would've let you borrow you mine," Gokudera said, anxiously chewing on a piece of gum.

The look in the brat's eyes had Xanxus holstering his guns and vaguely wondering if this was how the others had been subdued. His guts told him no. Tsunayoshi stopped in front of them, his face slightly pinched. Xanxus stared him down, his fingers already twitching for his weapons again. God, he wanted to kill the fucking b—

"Are you okay?"

Everyone stared at the brunet. Xanxus' last saving grace was a blink. He kept quiet. Tsunayoshi turned around and pointed at the doors. "Go," he said. Yamamoto opened his mouth. "Get to  _class_."

The scums scattered, with Gokudera and Yamamoto disappearing behind the seminar room and the twins walking away with as much dignity as they could. Xanxus didn't miss the rings on their fingers. He gritted his teeth. They looked way too fucking similar to the Vongola's. He thought Nono wanted Tsunayoshi dead. What the fuck?

"Are you okay?" the brat said when the coast was clear. "I know my friends can be too much. I'll make them apologize." Xanxus didn't know how to react when the brunet walked around him, trying to find any injuries. "You're not hurt, right? No pain or anything?"

"Stop doing that, scum," Xanxus said, swatting Tsunayoshi away half-heartedly.

"If you're hurt, let me know. I can have Hibari-san pay for your hospital bills."

Great,  _more_  trash. Xanxus went for his guns, but then Tsunayoshi smiled and there were flowers and sparkles and shit coming out of nowhere. He looked around to see if the Rokudo twins were still around. They were alone.

"I'm glad though. I managed to stop them in time. They can be a little too… _extreme_  but they're good people." Tsunayoshi fucking  _giggled_. "Ah, sorry. Please, let me treat you to something. It's the least I could do."

Xanxus couldn't find it in himself to refuse. All he could do was just stare and let the brat ramble on about his friends. 97% of it went in one ear and out the other. Xanxus was ready to raid his liquor cabinet again to get rid of the taste of coffee in his mouth. He left Namimori the moment they parted ways.

Now he understood everything, and it was fucking terrible.

"All in favor of the new home say tuna!" Lussuria chirped.

No one but Fran said, "Tuna."

Xanxus' brow slightly twitched. "Shut up, trash. You're too fucking loud." He took another swig of whiskey. He was still civilized. Good, that was good. Levi shuffled nervously behind Xanxus' chair, but the Varia commander didn't pay him any mind. "Just do it."

Everyone turned to him in stunned silence. Squalo was the first to speak, "Voi, and what are you going to tell Nono?"

Xanxus finished his whiskey and raised his glass for Levi to re-fill. His eyes narrowed. "I won't tell him anything. Call it in, scum."

Lussuria giggled. "Oh right, Boss, I have a little special something for  _you_." He skipped towards his desk with a little twirl, then revealed a fancy box with a strange engraving.

"Ah, that's a tuna," Fran said, leaning closer for a better look.

Bel leaned on the boy's hat. "Is that what I think it is?"

Even Levi leaned over a little to see what it was. Lussuria didn't listen. He unclasped the little lock with a soft click and placed the box on Xanxus' desk. Inside were 6 rings that bore some resemblance to the Varia rings. The gems had a tiny tuna engraved inside.

Lussuria grinned. "Do you like it?"

Xanxus still threw his glass at the man, but everyone left with a ring on their finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long… Oh hey, there's Fran. :^D
> 
> Feels bad 'cause this isn't a fic update and I've been stuck with the drabbles. I have finals coming though so I won't be able to write much for a week or so. Good luck to those with exams! I believe in you! :^)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LMB


	4. Harry Potter Verse (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry Potter-fusion of random events. Some are fluff, some are horrid, but hey, such is life.
> 
> Each drabble stands on its own. Also, fair warning that it's been a while since I've read the books so some details and characterizations might be sketchy. The original Harry Potter cast won't be included in all of them. Apologies in advance for that.

  **1\. The One from Durmstrang**

Blue fire crackled quietly inside the large wooden cup, and Tsuna couldn't help but be entranced. He had skipped Transfiguration for this, and found a spot near the Goblet of Fire to watch students put their names inside.

He jumped when Hermione Granger plopped down next to him with a book in hand. Everyone knew who she was: the brightest witch of her generation and a best friend to the infamous Harry Potter. Tsuna didn't know what to do when she crossed her legs and started to read as if he wasn't there, so he decided to ignore her just the same.

A surprisingly comfortable silence settled between them while more students threw their names into the Goblet of Fire. Tsuna's heart soared every time the flames flickered softly with each name. They reminded him of bluebell flames, but more powerful and prettier to look at. The texture of the goblet's fire was more whole, tangible.

"You're Tsunayoshi Sawada, right?"

Tsuna blinked and turned to Hermione with wide eyes. She spoke his name carefully in a conscious effort not to make a mistake, though she still had an awkward accent. It was still infinitely better than most people. "Yes," he said, fixing his robes self-consciously. His English wasn't as perfect as Hana's, with its trace of an accent, but it was doable enough—he hoped.

Hermione stuck out her hand. "Hermione Granger, pleasure."

Tsuna shook it tentatively, still unsure as to why the girl was talking to him. "It's nice to meet you," he said quietly.

Before Hermione could continue, excited hollers came from the entrance. The Weasley twins strutted inside the room with Ageing Potions of their own creation.

Hermione sighed. "It's not going to work."

Tsuna shied away from the three as Hermione explained quite plainly that the Age Line was drawn by Dumbledore himself and how it was fool-proof. All reasonable and a matter-of-fact—Hana gave Tsuna a lecture on it before too, in almost the same manner.

He gaped when the Weasley twins downed their potions and hopped across the Age Line. A moment of tense silence passed. Nothing happened. They cheered with the other students while Hermione sighed in annoyance. He felt the same. When the twins put their names in the goblet, nothing happened again, prompting them and their classmates to cheer again. That was, until streaks of white light burst from the cup and struck them in the chest, knocking them away.

Gasps and horrified murmurs quickly dissolved into laughter when the twins grew beards and white hair and immediately entered a scuffle, blaming each other for the mess up.

"I told them," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Tsuna could only give her a sympathetic smile. "They're quite brave to do that."

"What's bravery if you don't have a sensible mind. Will you be participating?"

Tsuna huffed a small laugh. "No, I'm only 15. Cedric Diggory will be though, from my house."

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot you're in your fifth year."

"It's alright." Tsuna tilted his head. "Did you want to tell me something before?"

Hermione perked up. "Yes! Is it true that you're capable of using sky fire? That's such an exceedingly rare magic and I've only read about them books, but there isn't much information out there." She cringed. "I'm sorry. That was quite rude of me."

Tsuna shook his head with a kind smile. "It's alright. You remind me of my friend, Hana Kurokawa. She's in Ravenclaw. And to answer your question, what if I do?"

Hermione blinked, surprised that Tsuna of all people could have some snark in him. The doors boomed open, silencing everyone in the room. Heavy footsteps echoed against the stone walls as Karkaroff, Durmstrang's Headmaster, and two students from his school made their way towards the Goblet of Fire. One of them was Viktor Krum and the other was Xanxus Agosti. Tsuna's magic surged at the sight of the scarred young man, but he held back. Viktor stepped across the Age Line first and put his name in the fire. When he met Tsuna's eyes, he gave him a knowing, slight smile and stepped away.

Xanxus followed after him, then looked towards Tsuna, who smiled. When the taller boy stepped out of the Age Line, he didn't hesitate to walk towards Tsuna with long, sure strides. Xanxus' red eyes narrowed when he saw Hermione. " _Brat_ ," he said in Italian, " _why aren't you in class?_ "

Tsuna ignored the curious, wide eyes his way. " _I skipped,_ " he responded, huffing when Xanxus rested a hand over his head in an affectionate but possessive gesture. " _I wanted to watch._ "

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi, but do you know him?" Hermione said, eyeing Xanxus' hand warily. She looked ready to fight him if need be, which Tsuna found admirable and a little endearing.

"Yes," he said, switching back to English. "We're—Well, we know ea—"

Xanxus hauled Tsuna up from his seat not too roughly and pulled him to his side. No one breathed. "He's my betrothed," Xanxus said, his thick accent making his voice sound deeper.

Tsuna could feel his ears turn red when a chorus of shocked whispers spread amongst the Hogwarts students like wildfire. And to think he could've gotten away with another quiet year…

* * *

**2\. The Scorpion Nestled Amongst Serpents**

The cauldron bubbled while Tsuna tried to parse through the ingredients. Honestly, why was everything in Potions so  _tedious_? And why did Takeshi have to be sick with the flu? His friend was actually a master at winging things and would've somehow made the potion that Snape asked of them.

He could barely make it down the list without stumbling over the foreign components: powdered moonstone, porcupine quills and unicorn horn, and syrup of hellebore. He looked down at the samples on his desk in quiet despair. Which was which?

Merlin, he was already on the edge with his grades, and if he had to suffer through remedial classes with  _Snape_ , he was going to find a nice patch of dirt and bury himself.

"Are you capable of that?" an amused voice said.

Tsuna jumped, nearly knocking over his cauldron, if a firm hand hadn't steadied him by the shoulder and a quick wave of a wand prevented a catastrophe on the floor. When he looked to see who it was, his stomach nearly sank. "B—Bianchi."

"Can you really do all that with your stick arms?" the Slytherin said, standing beside him like they were good old buddies, which they  _weren't_. Everything about the older girl rubbed him the wrong way, what with her obsession towards feeding horrible muck to her Ravenclaw brother and finding unfortunate students to test her concoctions on. "I feel like you'd trip into the dirt and take a mouthful, wouldn't you say?"

Some nearby Slytherins chortled at that, but all the more reason to laugh at a Gryffindor. Tsuna's cheeks felt hot, but he still brusquely off shook her hand, which, unfortunately, didn't let go. It didn't help that she was taller than him either. "Don't give me a better reason," he muttered, taking a pinch of what he thought was powdered moonstone. "Why are you even here? You're a sixth-year."

He tensed when Bianchi grabbed a hold of his hand, enclosing it with a firm but gentle fist. "That's unicorn horn. Really, how incompetent are you?"

Tsuna bit his lip from throwing back a nasty insult, or better yet, a hex. He saw Snape peering at them from the corner of his eye, but the professor didn't bother to step in. Of course, Bianchi was part of  _his_  house and his prized student. What the hell could Tsuna do?

"This is moonstone," Bianchi said, pointing at small pile of blue powder. "Add that in until the potion turns green." She slightly smirked. "You do know the color green, right?"

" _Yes_ ," Tsuna said through gritted teeth.

He had no idea why Bianchi was even helping him, if he could even call it that. She told him what to do after a snarky jibe that rattled Tsuna's nerves, then proceeded to fuss all over him whenever he almost did something wrong. In his defense, having her here made him all the more anxious and eager to just  _get the hell out_. So when Snape  _finally_  dismissed class, Tsuna grabbed everything he could and ran out of there, ignoring the Slytherins' laugher behind him.

For all his Gryffindor dignity, he didn't care. He just had to get away from Bianchi.

When Tsuna managed to find her brother in the library, he wasn't greeted with expletives or a hex. Instead, her brother looked at him with something akin to pity, if that was even possible. "You'll never be able to avoid her," Gokudera said dryly. "I don't think even transferring to Ilvermorny will get her off your back."

Tsuna gaped at him. "You're joking, right?"

Gokudera's blank look answered that question well enough. Merlin, why didn't he get accepted into Mahoutokoro?

* * *

**3\. The Wonder Twins**

Thunder boomed in the distance and a smattering of rain descended from the stormy sky. Still, the stands were filled with cheering students. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna shook off whatever nerves he had and grabbed his broomstick.

An arm slung over his shoulders, and he relaxed when he caught a whiff of a familiar, soothing scent reminding him of fresh air and dew drops. "We got this, Tsuna," Colonnello said. "Relax. Besides, it's  _Hufflepuff_. This is pretty much a guaranteed win."

"Don't jinx us," Oregano muttered, brushing past them.

"Seriously, you're getting nervous over  _Hufflepuff_?"

"They can be quite a formidable foe," Basil said, with Turmeric nodding beside him. "Last ye—"

Colonnello brought up his hand to cover the 5th-year's mouth. "Shut up!"

Tsuna couldn't help but grin. "Last year was great."

" _Tsuna_!"

It really was a spectacle though. While Tsuna was busy chasing the Snitch, one of the Hufflepuff Beaters, Longchamp, accidentally smacked it inside Colonnello's mouth while the blond was shouting to warn Oregano of a flying Bludger. Not even Madam Hooch was sure if that counted as a win until Tsuna helped the poor boy cough it out and nabbed the Snitch before it could get away. Longchamp apologized every time he managed to get a glimpse of Colonnello in the school, much to his chagrin, and it just became a running joke at this point.

"Suck it up," Lal Mirch said, easily assuming her captain role. She affectionately ruffled Tsuna's hair and whacked Colonnello behind the head. "Just play like you usually do and don't lose focus. And if you do"—she narrowed her eyes at her younger twin—"I'll shove something worse down your throat than a Snitch."

She shared a small smile with Tsuna while Colonnello dramatically whined and pleaded for Tsuna to protect him from the wench, but they had already reached the pit, welcomed by a roar of applause. Then, they took off.

Lal Mirch and Colonnello worked in perfect unison on all sides, smacking Bludgers away from their team and soaring through the pouring rain like it was nothing. Behind his goggles, Tsuna's eyes flitted around the arena while he was on the move, searching for any signs of the Snitch. He veered away from an approaching Bludger at the last second, before Colonnello quickly batted it away towards a speeding Hufflepuff Chaser and knocking her off her broom.

Tsuna could barely hear the announcer through the roar of pouring rain. A streak of lightning lit up the sky, singing the end of Longchamp's broom. He yelped, plummeting to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna dove under Colonnello and sped above cheering Gryffindor students. Where the hell was that—

A streak of gold flitted past him and he immediately gave chase. Not too soon after, Kyoko was on his tail.

"Tsuna!" Basil cried out, his voice drowned out by the rain.

Tsuna felt the thrum of Lal Mirch's magic before he saw her. He jerked to the right, smoothly looping underneath her and appearing above her head just as she knocked Kyoko off her broom with a Bludger. Tsuna turned just once to see Kyoko plunge to the pit.

"Focus, Tsuna!" Lal Mirch said before chasing another Bludger across the stands.

He did. He had never flown so fast in his life against cold, unforgivable rain. The clouds he passed through felt like thin, wet cotton, and the air shrieked past him while he continued to fly higher and higher into the skies. The cheers and applause below were now a dim whisper in his ears.

"Come on," he muttered, chasing after the fickle Snitch.

His breaths soon came out as frosty puffs, and his knuckles turned white before a startling chill crawled up his spine and spread throughout his nerves. Gasping, Tsuna barely managed to dodge a Dementor in time. What the hell…?

He lost sight of the Snitch as more of the wraithlike-creatures swooped in the air. Fuck this, he thought, turning back to the pit. He wasn't going to risk searching for a Snitch to get a Dementor's kiss. Rain pelted against his skin as he dove. Then distant, haggard screams echoed in the air. He saw fire raging everywhere, devouring his wailing mother whole and leaving nothing in its wake. The world shifted, and all Tsuna could think about was the aching, cold misery that enraptured his empty being.

Dumbledore's angry shout bellowed across the field as Tsuna struggled to stay conscious. His back ached when a pair of arms caught him before he and his savior tumbled across the soppy ground. Madam Hooch's whistle blew shrilly in the air.

"Tsuna, stay with me!" Lal Mirch said. "Keep your eyes open, okay? Can you hear me?"

"'m cold…" Tsuna whispered, nodding off against her chest. "Cold…"

"Tsuna!" Colonnello appeared in a blur of red and yellow. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

Basil gasped not too far behind him. "Dementors…"

Tsuna exhaled and eventually surrendered to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…yeah. Drabbles are out of order but there's a reason, y'all.
> 
> I wanted to get "Starstruck" updated before the end of the week because I'll be out of the country for about a month and won't be able to write. That turned out as well as anyone expected… :'^D
> 
> So all I got are some drabbles, welp. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. The "Failed Assassination Attempts" will end with part 3, which is Arcobaleno, as stated before. Send some more theme ideas my way! Or if you want some more Harry Potter ones. The potion Tsuna was supposed to be brewing was the Draught of Peace, and the surnames for Xanxus, Lal Mirch, and Colonnello are just there because they needed some, ya know? :'^)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll see y'all at the end of June, haha. Hope everyone has a great summer vacation!
> 
> LMB


	5. Picking Up Slack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verse: 4 times Tsuna picked up everyone's slack and the 1 time he didn't.
> 
> Warning: Angry, legally-dead-inside Tsuna.

**1\. April**

Tsuna had been working in the restaurant for 2 months and was already exhausted. The kitchen was hot and loud, and there wasn't a moment to take a breath. What was even worse was the bullying. God, he thought it'd end at middle school but no. Apparently life had a bone to pick with him. It wasn't too extreme, and never in front of the waiters or manager, but the cooks would go out of their way to shove him around and break dishes whenever they could to pin the blame on him. Furuta, the manager, was a kind old woman, though everyone had their limits. This might just be his last day, and honestly, Tsuna didn't give a damn.

Until the whole fucking kitchen walked out on him.

Tsuna lowered his eyes when Sato, the head chef, passed by, but that didn't deter the other man from bumping into his shoulder and knocking him into the sink. Gasping, Tsuna almost slipped when his hands gripped onto the wet counter top. There were  _knives_  in there, alright? He might hate his life but he wasn't that fucking desperate.

Sato jeered while the other cooks snickered. "We're gonna take a quick smoke. Don't blow up the place." They all sauntered out the back door, letting a rush of cool air into the hot kitchen, before shutting it with a loud bang.

Tsuna could only stare incredulously at the exit. "W—Wait!" he said, scrambling after them. All of the chef's cars were gone from the parking lot. The sight nearly knocked all the air out of his lungs. Were they seriously going to do this to him? What the actual  _fuck_?

Numb, Tsuna slowly walked back inside and stared at all the sizzling pans and messy cutting boards. Should he just throw in the towel, too? The doors banged open before Kyoko walked in, her eyes on her notepad. "We have some—Tsuna!" When she looked up, her eyes widened. "Where is everyone?"

"They walked out for the smoke of their lives apparently."

"What? What do you mean?"

Kyoko flinched when Tsuna dropped a knife in the sink with a loud clatter. "Look, I appreciate you getting the job for me, Kyoko, I really do, but this— _this_  is too much. I'm done. I quit. You know this is fucked up. Hell, I bet even Furuta-san would agree, too."

Kyoko pursed her lips. "I'm going to kill them."

Tsuna laughed bitterly. "Too late. They're probably in Kyoto by now. I don't know, and I don't fucking care. I hope they get run over by a truck,  _a lot_  of trucks. Anyways, I'm done."

"But…" Kyoko trailed off, unsure of what to say. She peeked outside the doors before coming back inside. "Furuta-san's going to flip."

Tsuna scrubbed a pot a little too roughly. "I'd flip. Probably do cartwheels, too."

"Okay." Kyoko walked over and gripped Tsuna's shoulders, turning him towards her. "Tsuna, I know this sucks but we can't close now. Do you know who just walked through the doors?"

Tsuna groaned. "Kyoko, don't—"

"Vongola."

"Cute, clams can walk now. What else is new this amazing evening?"

"No, Tsuna,  _Vongola_. As in the huge business conglomerate all the way from Italy Vongola. Eight of their executives are  _here_."

Tsuna deadpanned. "Oh, that Vongola. Also, why do you think they call themselves clam?"

" _Tsuna_."

Heaving a deep sigh, Tsuna stared up at the white ceiling. "You want me to pull off something ridiculous just for this one night, and because I'm such a sucker, I'll do it."

"It's just one night, Tsuna. After that, you can leave. I won't stop you."

Tsuna grimaced. "Menu might be different though. I can't cook all of that without help."

Kyoko nodded. "I'll keep Furuta-san from coming in. What do you need me to do?"

"Just…" Tsuna sighed. "Tell the customers it's surprise day or some shit. I'll think of something."

He grunted when Kyoko pulled him into a quick hug. "You're the best, Tsuna. I'm so sorry this happened, but I'm here for you. You can do this."

"I honestly can't wait to go back to uni," Tsuna deadpanned.

Kyoko laughed. After she left, Tsuna looked around the kitchen and sighed again. Rolling his neck, he turned off the sink, dried his hands and set to work. Soon, dishes were leaving the kitchen at a steady pace again and Tsuna felt marginally better—marginally. Cooking was a hobby he picked up when university and life got too hard, and he didn't want it to be a job. Still, he relaxed while chopping up vegetables and grilling steak on the pans. The thought of them being his dick coworkers was pretty therapeutic, too.

"Tsuna-san," I-pin said, placing the empty bowl she carried inside the sink. Honestly, she kind of scared him because she could probably snap him like a twig. He'd seen her fight before with rowdy customers. Though he was tempted to see her beat up the cooks. When Kyoko told her what happened, I-pin looked like she'd actually explode.

"Another miso soup?" Tsuna said. "There's an extra bowl. Do you mind pouring it? My hands are kind of full, sorry."

"Oh, no problem! I can do it!"

It was no secret that I-pin had a crush on one of the Vongola executives. Apparently it was Hibari Kyoya, the terrifying prefect from Tsuna's middle school way back when. He thought she could choose someone better, but now that he thought about it, they'd probably go perfect together with their fighting prowess. Still could've chosen better…

"Tell him I'll beat him up if he makes you cry," Tsuna said, pouring sauce over the steak.

I-pin turned red. "Tsuna-san!"

The brunet just cackled when she hurried out the door. Closing time couldn't have come any faster. When Kyoko came to let him know there were no more orders and he was good to go, Tsuna grabbed an empty bucket and sat on it, nearly falling over. He almost dozed off until Furuta barged inside the kitchen.

"Everyone, you did such a great job!" she said, cupping her cheeks. "Oh, the Vongola executives were very happy with their food, but let me know beforehand if you're changing the me—Huh? Sawada-kun? Where is everyone?"

"That's the question of the evening, Furuta-san," Tsuna muttered.

The cooks had fantastic timing, he'd give them that. They sauntered inside the kitchen, clearly looking like they had a good couple of drinks, and laughed wildly without a care in the world until they saw Furuta. They shut up right after and Tsuna wanted to laugh. He just couldn't. Well, they were fired on the spot. That was nice.

* * *

**2\. May**

Tsuna was being a little  _too_  nice. Furuta managed to convince him to stay as the newly-appointed  _head chef_  until she found a new one. In the meantime, he was stuck with a bunch of lazy fucks who didn't listen to a word he was saying. He wasn't cut out to be a leader. That was something he realized when he tried to get his sorry excuse of a group to get their shit together for a business class. Needless to say, he had to scramble last-minute to save their project, which wasn't enough anyways. They barely managed a B.

"Tanaka, you're boiling the potatoes too long," Tsuna said for the millionth time.

"Hmm?" the younger cook said, looking up from her shoes. "Oh, sorry."

Tsuna clicked his tongue. "You're not fucking sorry, you're fucking incompetent. Move over." He opened the pot and grimaced when a large puff of hot, white steam blew in his face. The potatoes were mushy at this point, unusable. "I'm sorry, was mashed potatoes on the menu? Why can't you boil some fucking potatoes? Cooking school, my ass."

Tanaka just hummed a noncommittal response. Alright, Tsuna wasn't fucking blind. Before he could snatch the cook's phone from her apron, I-pin barged through the doors. She briefly gave the other lounging cooks a none-too-subtle disgusted eye—okay, Tsuna was tempted in adopting her as his sister or something—then turned to him with a frown. "Tsuna-san, there's a large order for a group."

Tsuna snapped his fingers twice to get Tanaka's attention. "You, get out."

Tanaka blinked. "Huh?"

"You're not fucking deaf. Get the hell out of my kitchen. You're fired, done. Go."

Instead of talking back, Tanaka just shrugged. She was already dialing a number before she exited through the back door. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose when Aoba came to him for the thousandth time with a pan of very burnt fish. "This good enough?" he said.

Tsuna was tempted to whack the man's face with the frying pan and shove the fish down his throat. Instead, he took the pan and placed it on the grill. "Get out."

Aoba left without a backwards glance. Sighing, Tsuna gestured I-pin to read off the orders. "Ah, and one of them insisted on having marshmallow for dessert," she said at the end. "I told him I'd ask you so…"

"Ido, get over here," Tsuna said. He groaned when the last cook remaining in the kitchen was  _still_  chopping his fourth fucking carrot at the pace of a snail. "You"—he pulled out a couple of yen bills from his jeans and shoved them in the yawning cook's hands—"go to the closest place and buy some marshmallows and graham crackers. The small ones,  _miniature_. I hope you know how to fucking read. Keep the change. Oh also, you're fired, too."

"Cool," Ido said, taking the money.

"If you don't come back in the next ten minutes, I'll make sure you never give your girlfriend a good fuck again."

Ido paled and promptly left the kitchen with a stumble. Tsuna turned to I-pin with a blank look. "Is that everything?"

"Um, well, Furuta-san said that the guests are very important," I-pin said. "They're Millefiore."

"The huge tech company? Okay, since when did this place start getting the big shots?"

I-pin tried to smile reassuringly. "We've been getting more popular because of Tsuna-san's cooking!"

"…I just need Furuta-san to find a new chef."

After I-pin patted Tsuna's arm to offer some comfort, she left to wait on more tables. Tsuna took over the whole kitchen by himself again and made some random dishes with what little manpower and botched-up ingredients he had. Seriously, he and Furuta-san checked all of the line cooks' backgrounds. They came from decent cooking schools, had some experience and were supposedly  _competent_.

Of course they had to be lazy fucks, but why couldn't they be  _capable_ , lazy fucks? Tsuna only asked for one thing, and apparently, he can never get it, not in this lifetime. Made a guy wonder what he did to deserve this.

Somehow dinner service managed to run smoothly. When I-pin came back with a ridiculous order of "more of the chef's delicious cakes" for Millefiore's boss, Tsuna almost flipped. He only made five [strawberry graham cracker cakes](https://i0.wp.com/www.picsandpastries.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/strawberrygrahamcrackerdesserts.jpg?w=567) because Ido bought a little more than necessary after Tsuna scared him off, and this marshmallow fucker was asking for more.

In the end, Kyoko managed to calm him down and convince him to just pack two of the cakes for Millefiore's boss to take home or wherever his weird ass came from. Tsuna almost threw in the towel until Furuta came to him with a teary-eyed apology and promised to look harder for a new head chef. He had already caved in when he saw her cry.

* * *

**3\. June**

Tsuna left the kitchen for  _one_  fucking second. Okay, maybe not. He was prone to exaggerating sometimes but he digressed. One minute Tsuna was helping Kyoko with a flickering light in the hallways and the next, he was witnessing his dumbass line cooks throwing fish and cabbages at each other like goddamn kids. Actually, that was an insult to children everywhere. They were  _smarter_  than these shits.

"What the—" A turnip smacked his ear, making him yelp, but that didn't deter the other cooks.

"Hey, that's a foul!" Nakamura said, slapping Suzuki's leg with a leek. "You're supposed to hit them, not the bunny man!"

Tsuna's brow twitched. Did that little shit just call him a fucking  _bunny man_?

"Well then, get out of my way!" Suzuki said, hurling a tomato at Kimura's face. "Ha! Got ya!"

Tsuna didn't even bother to yell at them. He was tired, one of the courses he needed to graduate got cancelled next semester, and he only lived once, right? So he headed for the cutlery wall, casually dodging flying vegetables and fish on the way, and grabbed a butcher's knife. Twirling it in his hand, he found small comfort in the handle's weight. Oh, he was so fucking ready to chop off the idiots' heads—but he wasn't exactly ready to go to jail yet.

The kitchen doors opened before I-pin walked inside. "Tsuna-san, we have new g— _Tsuna-san_!"

Tsuna hurled the knife at a flying fish with alarming precision. It stabbed the poor dead creature and pinned it to the wall with a loud thump. Its flesh squished against the surface, spilling thin streams of blood down its dull scales.

Everyone looked at Tsuna with wide eyes in a mix of shock, horror and awe (definitely I-pin). "That'll be you in the next five seconds if you don't get your fucking things and leave," Tsuna said in the stunned silence. "And don't even think about coming back. I hope you all get herpes and die on the road like the sad trash you are."

No one moved; and while Tsuna liked the little power trip he was on, there were people to fucking feed and a dinner service to finish. He might hate this job, but that wasn't an excuse to shirk his duties. Ah, maybe he should follow up on Haru's invitation to the job fair this weekend. Hell, he'd choose a desk job over this shit any day.

Tsuna raised a brow. "Well? I don't mind making cannibals out of the customers. Do you—" He had never seen anyone run so fast in his life. As soon as the dumb cooks left, the sight of the kitchen's mess smacked Tsuna's face like a ton of bricks. "Fucking hell…"

"That was amazing, Tsuna-san!" I-pin said, her eyes shining. "You have such nice precision! I think my big brother would be amazed, too! You have great potential to learn martial arts! Would you like me to introduce you?"

Tsuna grabbed a mop and started to clean the floor, careful of the slippery tiles. "Sorry, I-pin, but I'm not in the mood to learn how to break wood. What I  _do_  want to learn is how to clean the fucking kitchen in two seconds. Can your brother do  _that_?"

I-pin tapped her chin in thought. "Actually, he can. Big Brother is very fast."

"I would love you ten times more if you can call him over to clean this shit."

I-pin laughed sheepishly. "Well, he is in Shanghai for business now."

Tsuna sighed. "I tried. What are the orders?"

I-pin frowned. "I can help you clean up, Tsuna-san."

"You have tables to wait on and I don't want Furuta-san coming in here wondering where you are. It's fine. Just tell me the orders."

"Well…it's Varia that came in."

Tsuna deadpanned. "Are you fucking kidding me? Can't it ever be a school group or something? People with below-than-average tastes? Little kids who like cheap chicken nuggets?"

Of course, he knew who Varia was. The whole world knew how terrifying the group of lawyers was. Yeah,  _lawyers_ ; more specifically, they were criminal prosecutors. Ironic since they acted like a bunch of crooks themselves.  _At least they have a godly work ethic and did their_ jobs _properly more or less_ , Tsuna thought, throwing out some ruined lettuce in the garbage can.

Dinner continued without a hitch, though Tsuna had never seen someone order so much  _steak_  in one sitting. If he hadn't known Varia were the customers, he would've thought a family of fucking lions just waltzed in the restaurant. It had gone to the point where he told Kyoko that he wouldn't make it for them anymore since there were other customers to worry about. That went about as well as he'd might expect. He could hear Squalo Superbi's infamous " _Voi!_ " all the way from the private quarters and ring in the back of his head half an hour later.

Also, because he didn't want to get sued six ways to Sunday—he didn't know what they'd sue him with but he was pretty sure they could think of something, even if it was bullshit, and make it stick—he managed to snag some drinks from Hana and made some [boozy whiskey ice cream floats](https://www.thelittleepicurean.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/boozy-ice-cream-float-1.jpg) for dessert so the men could kindly get the fuck out. Tsuna didn't even bother making more when they asked.

He was ready to throw in the towel. It was already in his hand by the time Furuta came in the kitchen to apologize again. She gave him an unexpected bonus though, and Tsuna was pathetically desperate. Hey, he had textbooks to pay for, alright? One more month, he'd give it one more month…

* * *

**4\. July**

"May I use the bathroom, chef?" Chiba said.

Tsuna scoffed. "What is this, fucking kindergarten? Did you at least finish the scallops?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, chef! I arranged them on the dishes like you've asked as well."

Finally, some competent cooks. Tsuna had been wary of continuing to work in the restaurant but he was short on money, and realistically speaking, quitting now would fuck him over. He wasn't about to ask his parents for more money when they could barely make it themselves. But this month had been  _bearable_ , and that made Tsuna more relieved than suspicious.

"Alright," he said after checking the perfectly seared scallops. "Just come back quick."

"Yes, chef!" With that, Chiba left in a whirl.

"Takeuchi, what's the status on that sauce? Are you going to make me ask you twice?"

"No, chef!" the lanky man said. He ran over with a small pot of brown sauce and showed it to Tsuna. "Is this fine?"

"Well, you didn't burn it. Work on the next batch."

"I'll do that when I come back from the bathroom, chef!" Takeuchi grimaced. "Is that okay?" He laughed sheepishly. "My stomach hasn't been feeling well since this morning so…"

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Then why bother coming in at all? How'd you even last this long?" He sighed. What could he do? He understood the mindset. Admitting you were sick was a weakness and earned no paycheck. He'd be a hypocrite if he didn't agree. "You know what, forget it. Go. You'll work on the vegetables when you come back."

Takeuchi gave him a salute. "Thank you, chef!"

It took Tsuna a few minutes to realize that the kitchen was empty. Furrowing his brows, he stared at all the empty stations while handing Kyoko a tray of orders. "Hey, is diarrhea contagious?"

Kyoko winced when she noticed the empty kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

"Sorry's not gonna bring them back. Where the hell are they? Having an orgy?"

"I can go check for you! But I think I have a good guess to what they're doing."

Tsuna deadpanned. "Do I even want to know?"

"Well, Arcobaleno is here…"

Alas, Tsuna shouldn't have thought things were any better. The Arcobaleno was composed of heirs to the biggest companies in the world ranging from military weapons to renewable energy. They were the elite of the elite, and Tsuna was hating them every second the kitchen was empty. Fuck, couldn't his cooks get wet after their shift?

"Tell them they're fired," he said. "Actually no." He wiped his hands on his apron. "I'll do it."

A mischievous gleam shone in Kyoko's eyes as she followed him out. Like a man on a mission, Tsuna walked with the intent to  _kill_. Maybe he could hit up the Varia when he got arrested with the offer of a good steak and whiskey as compensation for being a poor bastard. Tsuna ignored the customers' lively chatter and headed straight for the VIP section. With the money they were generating, the restaurant had some nice renovations the past few weeks.

Tsuna immediately sniffed out where his cooks were. They weren't exactly that subtle. While Chiba and Takeuchi were chatting up the Arcobaleno like a storm, Hasegawa and Maeda were whispering to each other and snapping some pictures with their phones. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Tsuna sneak up behind them. "Whatcha lookin' at?" he said, making them jump. "Oh look, unsolicited pictures. You know you can be sued for stalking and harassment over this, right?" He grabbed their phones and deleted the pictures, ignoring their indignant cries. "Think of it as my last goodwill service to you dumb fucks. Now get out. You're fired."

Kyoko had to cover her mouth with her menu to keep herself from laughing too loudly. She knocked on the door to catch everyone's attention. "Please excuse me," she said, coughing into her fist.

Chiba's smile strained a little when she saw Tsuna stalk towards her. Takeuchi looked like he'd really shit his pants. "Oh, and that's our wonderful head chef Sawada-san," Chiba said.

"Don't try to butter me up, you little shit," Tsuna said, grabbing the back of her shirt. He ignored when Skull, the heir to the automobile conglomerate Carcassa, choked on his drink. "And you"—he grabbed Takeuchi like he was an unruly kitten—"you're so full of shit, I'm surprised they're even letting you near them." Colonnello, the second heir to the military weapons manufacturing company Falco, poorly disguised a laugh with a wheeze. His older sister, Lal Mirch, coughed to the side.

Tsuna dragged the horrified cooks by their collars out the room. "Sorry. Please understand that their inappropriate behavior isn't a reflection of the restaurant or the kitchen, yadda yadda yadda. Also, due to shortage of manpower, the menu's moot at this point. Next round of drinks are on me. Enjoy."

Kyoko closed the door behind him before taking new orders from the Arcobaleno. Tsuna didn't stop until he threw the cooks out of the restaurant doors. "You're fired," he said. "Now fuck off."

The customers, who were mostly regulars, didn't bat an eye at the display, already used to Tsuna firing the cooks like clockwork. When he passed by the bar, he waved Hana over and gestured at the VIP section. "Give them another round of what they ordered. It's on me."

Hana raised a brow. "What's up with you?"

"I still hate this job and my life. I'll save some dessert for you later."

When Kyoko came back with some compliment from the Arcobaleno, Tsuna was too tired to care. He baked a [2 layer chocolate espresso cake](https://thefirstyearblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/2-layer-chocolate-espresso-cake-9.jpg) as another "sorry my lackeys were dumb shits" and had I-pin deliver it to them. Apparently her big brother was Fon, the heir to the popular skincare and herbal company Lichi, so Tsuna baked them some [almond cookies](https://www.thespruceeats.com/thmb/i-y6L1_OLtXkOvifzJ-WzBOyKF4=/3217x0/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\):format\(webp\)/chinese-almond-cookie-recipe-694427-step-12-5beb4493c9e77c0026fbef88.jpg) to take home as thanks for I-pin being the best non-blood related little sister he was fortunate to ever have.

And if Kyoko commented on how this seemed like a goodbye when Tsuna handed her a batch of nicely-wrapped [easy berry cheesecakes](http://images.midwestliving.mdpcdn.com/sites/midwestliving.com/files/styles/slide/public/101667928.jpg?itok=f_8n73US), he didn't say a word.

* * *

**5\. August**

There were three weeks left until university started. But most importantly, he finally had the guts to tell Furuta he wouldn't be working in the restaurant anymore (ever) starting next week. She didn't complain or beg him to stay longer. Instead, she thanked him for his hard work and apologized for putting him through so much stress. Tsuna, being the sorry sucker he was, said he'd stay for another week.

Well, by the end of the first week, he was ready to dive into a pool of boiling water. Yes, pool.

"I don't think the dish should look like this, chef," Watanabe said with a small sniff. "While I do recognize your skills as a cook, you didn't graduate from a cooking school, did you?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Boo fucking hoo, what do you want me to do, dickwad? Sorry I didn't come from some state of the art cooking institution, but I can fucking cook. Can you?" He stabbed Watanabe's cutting board with his knife, making everyone flinch. "Oh look at that, you're still not done with your fucking carrots. Chop chop, you little shit, get to work."

"Um, chef," Matsumoto said, pointing at a dish Tsuna was preparing, "you should use the olive oil more sparingly."

Tsuna's brow twitched. Before he could say a word, I-pin and Kyoko both stormed inside the kitchen, their eyes wide.

"Tsuna-san, Big Brother and his friends are here and Hibari-san is also here with his friends!" I-pin said in one breath.

"I managed to separate Millefiore and Varia so they don't kill each other!" Kyoko said a little too cheerfully.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He looked at the other cooks who were clearly not doing what he instructed them to do. Kyoko and I-pin both winced when he threw his towel on the counter. "You know what, fuck this. I'm done. It's what, Saturday? Technically, I'm not even supposed to work anymore, so I think this is justified." He glared at the other cooks who didn't even bat an eye. "If you think you can do so much better, go ahead. You got big guests to feed."

Kyoko just sighed. "I'll tell Furuta-san. Don't leave though. You need to eat and I  _know_  you haven't stocked your fridge yet. Dinner's on me."

Tsuna waved her off. "It's fine. I can pay for it. Thanks though." He gave the kitchen the finger while he walked out. "Hope you burn in hell, assholes."

After changing into his comfy shirt and shorts, Tsuna plopped down at the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. When he downed it in one go, he sighed in content. "Shit, I missed this."

"Next one's on me," Hana said.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

When Hana wrinkled her nose, Tsuna laughed. He downed the next shot Hana gave him and watched in vindictive glee when dishes were continuously sent back to the kitchen from the VIP section. The restaurant was full tonight with talking and smiling customers, and soft pop music played in the background. When Tsuna downed his third shot, he slipped some bills over the counter. "Thanks, Hana," he said, grabbing his backpack. "I'll see ya when classes start."

Hana raised a brow. "You're not eating?"

"Nah, not here. The food's gonna taste like shit. I'll just go somewhere else. Night."

"Text Kyoko when you get home."

With a jaunty wave, Tsuna left the restaurant and breathed in the sweet evening air. Ah, freedom. It wasn't too hot out, which was a blessing. He took a moment to stretch his aching arms above his head, then wondered where to eat. He was kind of craving sushi.

"Tsuna-san, are you leaving already?" I-pin's voice carried over the packed parking lot. The young woman ran over and leapt to give him a hug. "I'll miss you! Don't forget me, okay?"

Tsuna laughed and ruffled her hair. "Why would I forget you, I-pin? I'll come visit. Actually, never mind. I think I need some distance from this place. Kyoko can give you my number if you want to text or something."

I-pin frowned. "You won't eat before you go?"

"Nope. I was thinking about getting sushi."

"Okay. Oh, and also, I really liked the cookies you made! Big Brother, too!" I-pin's grin grew wider. "And his friends liked your cake too! Even Reborn-san!" She leaned in to whisper, "He's not an easy person to please."

"Riveting. Well, I gotta go now, but keep in touch." Tsuna waved. "Night, I-pin."

The bell jingled behind them as the restaurant doors opened. "Oh hey, it's you!" Skull said, pointing at Tsuna.

"I-pin, what are you doing out here?" Fon said. "Are you already finished with your shift?"

I-pin shook her head. "No, I was just saying goodbye to Tsuna-san."

"And that's my cue," Tsuna said, slowly backing away. "Bye, I-pin."

But God, it was like his life just  _hated_  him. Behind the Arcobaleno, the other groups started pouring out. Tsuna couldn't leave because all of a sudden fucking  _Colonnello_  appeared out of nowhere and said, "You're the head chef, aren't you? Why aren't you in the kitchen, kora?"

"Yeah, no wonder the food tasted different," Lal Mirch said.

"Who what now?" Tsuna deadpanned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

When he turned, a white-haired man suddenly latched onto him like a koala and started whining, "Tsuna-chan, make me more marshmallow cakes!"

Making a face, Tsuna tried to pry the man off, not caring if he ruined the man's nice suit. "What are you doing? Get off of me! And did you just call me what I  _think_  you just called me?"

Pouting, a short blue-haired woman—girl?—latched onto Tsuna's waist. "Please, Tsuna-chan! I want more cake, too!"

"Who the—Get off of me, you little shit! Anyone have a knife?"

Bel hopped over and held a shiny knife out for him from God knew where. "Here you go, princess."

Tsuna promptly turned away from him. "Anyone  _else_  have a knife?"

Yamamoto Takeshi laughed. "You're really funny."

"It won't be funny when I'm in jail for murder." Tsuna clicked his tongue and tried to shove Byakuran and Bluebell off. "Jesus, what are you fucking made of? Super glue? Get off! I'm going to sue you! This is harassment, assault,  _everything_!"

He blinked when Xanxus of all people handed him a card. At some point, Kikyo and Ghost managed to wrangle the two childish adults away. "You can call whenever, brat," Xanxus said, his eyes disturbingly serious.

Tsuna took a step back. "Um, thanks but I'm broke." He jumped when Lussuria suddenly sidled up next to him.

"It's alright!" Lussuria said. "Your steak and desserts are enough as compensation."

"You'll need to make them every day for three years in order to reimburse your lawyer fees," Viper said. He paused for a moment. "If you're able to make homemade strawberry milk, that will deduct the fees by 3%."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on our side!" Skull said.

"How come you weren't in the kitchen, Tsuna-san?" Rokudo Nagi said, appearing out of nowhere. Okay, were they all fucking ghosts or something? Was this all just in Tsuna's head? "Ah, can I…call you Tsuna-san?"

The bus stop was right  _there_. If he just took 10 more steps, he'd be away from this weird shitfest. "I'm not working here anymore," he said.

"And where will you be working now?" Rokudo Mukuro said, not batting an eye when Hibari Kyoya gave him the side-eye.

When Tsuna noticed Hibari, he did a double-take. He looked between him and Fon several times in confusion. "Wait, you have a crush on  _him_? They could be fucking twins. What the hell, I-pin?"

Hibari growled at the mention of being compared to Fon while the other man just smiled pleasantly. "We are actually cousins," he said. "I-pin has always admired him since she was young, but I can assure you it's not at all romantic."

I-pin flushed. "Big Brother!"

"Okay, that's still kind of wack," Tsuna said. He shook his head. "Never mind that. I'm not cooking in a fucking kitchen anymore. Look, I really want to just drown myself in whiskey or some shit. I'm not in the mood for this. Sorry if your dinner was crap, but that's not my problem. Take it up with the kitchen."

"Ah, Tsuna-san, isn't that your bus?" I-pin said, pointing at the distance.

Tsuna widened his eyes when his bus stopped at the corner of the street. "Shit!" He sprinted down the road, but not before looking over his shoulder and yelling, "Bye, I-pin!"

He nearly collapsed in the seat after paying his fare. Panting, he wondered if he should start hitting the gym at some point. He shrugged as he took out of his phone. Whatever, he just wanted sushi.

When he left his first class two weeks later, he didn't expect a whole rush of students crowding around the gates or Byakuran to take off his sunglasses and yell, "Tsuna-chan, I'm here for my cake!"

Bluebell jumped up at an impossible height despite her short stature. "Me too, me too!"

Tsuna also didn't expect Varia walking towards his lecture building like models on a runway and awestruck students trailing behind their heels. "What the actual fuck?" Slowly, he backed away until he bumped into a hard chest behind him.

"Chaos," a deep voice said. "It seems we all had the same thing in mind, Tsuna, but I think we have the better deal."

Tsuna didn't care if it was Renato Sinclair, A.K.A. Reborn, the heir to the huge trading company Leon, or Jesus fucking Christ. He jabbed the man's stomach with his elbow and sprinted like hell off campus.

He didn't even bother looking back, but the sound of screeching car wheels made him run faster. God, someone just kill him  _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, this was kind of…just born, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it! :'^)
> 
> Also, you're more than welcome to keep dropping ideas/themes! I'll try to get to them soon when I can. There's some good ones out there. :^D
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LMB


	6. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verse: A soulmate AU in a corporate setting.
> 
> Each pairing stands on its own and has a different soulmate trope.
> 
> Dedicated to: LazyRainDancer

**1\. Stay, Don't Linger…**

Though Tsuna had worked in Trinisette Corporation for two years, he rarely knew what was going on or most of the workers, just the important ones like his boss, the head of HR, Luce, who was a nice enough woman. So when he found some lost files one evening during his rounds, he delivered them to the "mad scientist" of the Biomedical Department.

The green-haired man didn't pause in his writing or even look up when Tsuna entered his lab, but that only gave Tsuna some time to admire it. There were various equipment that reminded him of a hospital arranged neatly in the large space and more he didn't recognize; there was still more to see when he realized that there was another hallway down to his left. "Um, this"—Tsuna grabbed the files from his cleaning cart, careful not to drop them—"I f—found them on the floor, V—Verde-san." He grimaced at his stutter and hoped that Verde wouldn't comment on.

Thankfully, the scientist didn't. He stopped writing for a moment to turn towards Tsuna. His face was blank while he unashamedly look him up and down. "Yes." He stuck out his hand, prompting Tsuna to hand the files over.

The brunet's left hand trembled from the effort, and his wrist strained when he lifted the files to Verde's awaiting grasp. He stepped back after passing them on and bowed, even though the scientist wasn't looking his way. "H—Have a good night," he whispered.

Turning, he rubbed his wrist and tugged down his starched sleeve a little harder than necessary. The coarse fabric itched his skin, making it burn a little more. He didn't look back when the doors closed behind him.

It wasn't until a few days later Tsuna saw Verde again. An employee was gushing about meeting her soulmate to her friends, who laughed and clapped in delight. When they had asked to see her mark, she turned her head and pointed behind her ear while showing them a picture of her soulmate's identical one in the same spot on her phone. It was a small crescent, the color a pretty shade of purple.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said.

Tsuna jumped before quickly pushing his cleaning cart to the side to let Verde pass. "I—I'm sorry," he said, keeping his head low in apology.

Verde walked past him as if he didn't hear him. The female employees immediately hushed when he walked by, their sharp eyes roaming his tall, lanky body, before he entered the copy machine room.

"I heard he doesn't have one," one of them whispered.

Her friend gasped softly, and even Tsuna widened his eyes. "No, that's impossible.  _Everyone_  has one."

"Oh come on, who'd love  _him_? He's so…distantand strange. I heard that the other executives don't really like him either. They only keep him around because he's the best at what he does."

Tsuna's breath hitched. His left hand ached while he scrubbed the windows with a wet rag. He had been rubbing the same spot for the past minute. That wasn't good, he thought, moving down. The ache still lingered, a faint, burning pulse.

"Hey, it's possible, you know," one of the workers said. "My sister's friend doesn't have one."

"Oh, that's awful."

"I know."

"Still, I'm sure they can find someone."

The women quieted again when Verde re-appeared from the room with several copies tucked under his arm. He was scribbling something down in his little notebook, his face carefully blank, and didn't confront the women, but it was clear he heard them. Tsuna was sure of it. They were loud. Verde's long steps clicked dully in the hallways before he disappeared inside the elevator. No one spoke until the soft bell echoed in the air.

"See?" the woman who found her soulmate said. "How could anyone love a man like that?"

For a long while, Tsuna watched the soapy suds drip down the windows, following the crooked white trails' slow trek down the transparent glass. When he finally came to, he moved down to the next one and scrubbed it until it was completely clean.

The third time Tsuna saw Verde was a week later, and it was the first time they spoke since their initial meeting. It was a very late evening, around 2 A.M. in fact. That was when most of the workers had gone home. Tsuna didn't even hear Verde appear behind him.

"Excuse me."

Tsuna yelped and almost knocked over his bucket if Verde hadn't stuck out his foot to kick it back upright. "I—I'm sorry!" he said, bending over to see if the man got wet. "A—Are you okay?"

"The copy machine room is locked."

Tsuna gasped, dropping his cleaning rag on the ground with a loud splat, and started fumbling with the keys hooked to his pants. "I—I have the key h—here. I can o—open it for y—you."

Verde remained quiet while Tsuna found the right key with some difficulty, his fingers wet and slippery. His hand quivered when he pulled it out and unlocked the door.

"Your hand," Verde suddenly said. "Do you take any medication?"

Tsuna blinked at the unexpected question. He tugged down his sleeve, tensing when his nails lightly scratched the burning skin. "Oh, um, n—no. I—It's fine, V—Verde-san."

He turned away, hoping the man wouldn't talk to him anymore, but Verde apparently had different plans. The scientist stepped in front of him and Tsuna just noticed how purple his eyes were behind his glasses. "Your mark." This time, Verde's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

Tsuna froze. He tried to hide his hand but Verde was much faster than he expected. For a moment, Tsuna stared at the long, calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist. He didn't know that someone could hold him so gently like that. When he tried pulling his sleeve down, Verde pushed it back up with surprising strength. It seemed like the man was just full of surprises tonight.

A long, ugly red scar marred Tsuna's skin, stretching from his wrist down to half his forearm. He shivered when Verde lightly traced the burning wound, his fingers gliding down his aching skin like a cool stream of water. "This is where your mark is," Verde said quietly.

The hum of the fluorescent lights was the only thing Tsuna could focus on. The man sounded so certain of himself that Tsuna couldn't find any courage to tell him that it was wrong. He was never brave to begin with.

"Who?"

Tsuna didn't like how intense Verde's eyes were. He felt like he was being carefully probed open until all his deepest secrets spilled out onto the linoleum floors—and they just might do that. He was never sewn tightly around the seams anyways.

When he sighed, his shoulders dropped almost painfully. "M—Middle school." His voice was barely a whisper. His tongue felt thick and all too heavy for him to move. "T—They said I d—didn't d—deserve mine. Said it w—was fa—fake." He flinched when Verde's hold briefly squeezed around his wrist before it relaxed not a second long after. God, he could still feel the knife digging in his skin, dragging down tendons and muscles like scissors cutting paper. Tsuna tried to pull away but Verde didn't let go. "It—It still hurts but—but—"

Tears were dripping down his cheeks and he used his other hand to wipe them away. Sniffling, he kept his gaze down on his worn sneakers. They were a stark contrast to Verde's casual dress shoes. "I—I'm sor—sorry. I'm sorry."

Verde didn't say anything. He looked deep in thought, as if wondering what he should say. Tsuna helped him by muttering, "I'll o—open the d—door…"

"I don't need the copy machine," Verde said, guiding Tsuna's trembling hand to his own left palm. "Look." He helped Tsuna push up his green sleeve.

Tsuna's breath hitched. [There](http://clipart-library.com/images/8iEb5adyT.jpg), on Verde's smooth skin, was two elegant, thin loops with tiny flower buds, clear as day. Even though Tsuna's own wrist was scarred for a long time, he never forgot what his mark looked like…

"It's an infinity loop," Verde said. "Limitless, boundless."

Tsuna stared at it, tracing the mark with his eyes in stunned silence. His heart felt like it'd burst any moment, but he couldn't find it in himself to hope. He expected to find something different about Verde's mark, something that wasn't on his own. The uncanny resemblance terrified him.

"H—How did you…?" His voice trailed off. Tsuna didn't want to know. That'd make it  _real_  and what wouldn't stop Verde from leaving him? Everyone left Tsuna's life like sand seeping quietly through his hands.

"I'm not as socially incompetent as people might believe," Verde said. "Just distant. I observe and act accordingly that leads to the best outcome." His eyes studied Tsuna's wound with a hint of anger behind his impassive walls. "Everyone has one."

Tsuna looked down at their wrists, one blemished, the other immaculate. "E—Everyone leaves…"

"Me" wasn't spoken, but hung heavily in the air. Verde tilted his head. "I'm not like everyone."

Tsuna couldn't help himself. He laughed. Verde was a strange man; however, if the marks meant something, anything, they didn't lie. And he wanted to believe, truly. He was never enough. Maybe he could be something from now…

"Okay, I…believe you."

* * *

**2\. Starting Now, We Fly**

For 26 years, the six zeroes never moved up on Tsuna's wrist. They'd start up when he meet his one and only but at this rate, he didn't think that time would come any time soon. Plus, Japan was a small country and the chances of his soulmate being abroad… His bank account would probably do more than weep. Probably drag his ass down with all of his dead parents' debt. He'd never see the light of day again.

"Today you have a meeting with Millefiore's head sales manager," Tsuna said, running his pen down his trusty leather-bound planner. "I printed out the agenda and placed it on your desk this morning. There's also a high chance that it'll rain today, so I think it's"—Enrico tossed a crumpled ball of paper in the wastebasket near the door—"imperative that someone picks up Massimo right after his fencing practice before it does."

Because God knew how the boy wouldn't even set a  _foot_  outside any building when it rained, like it'd kill him. Tsuna lost track of how many times he personally had to pick him up and keep him dry. Enrico hummed to himself while he tapped some keys on his computer. Tsuna was pretty sure he was watching porn again. "Take care of that," he said. "Oh, and send some anniversary flowers to Giulia."

"Her or your wife?" Tsuna mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I'm making note that Giulia likes petunias."

Enrico wasn't suspicious in the slightest. "Okay."

Tsuna's boss wasn't an asshole, but he wasn't perfect either. As the eldest of Timoteo's four sons, he assumed his father's title quickly after his death to lead one of the biggest software companies to date. Vongola Corp. was known for its technological innovations from laptops to electric-powered cars. Timoteo had done a good job of running it before passing away. With Enrico, the least-qualified son, holding the reigns, the stocks were slowly starting to plummet, which was why they were meeting Millefiore, a new and mysterious but increasingly popular company, to help boost their sales.

Tsuna wanted the company to succeed, he really did, but his loyalty to Timoteo was just a tad stronger than to Enrico. "Is there any questions or concerns you have?" he said, his pen hovering above a blank page.

"Oh right." Enrico pulled out a drawer and ripped out a check. "Deposit this in the bank. You know her account number, right?"

Tsuna did and he wasn't proud of it. "It's 4:46 PM, sir. The bank closes at 5:00 and it's a 30 minute trip one-way."

"Just send it in. And don't forget to send a driver to pick up Massimo. Get an intern to do it."

Tsuna restrained a sigh. "Always, sir."

Dialing Haru's flower shop, Tsuna ordered a bouquet of daisies for Giulia  _and_  Diane. It wasn't like they knew each other. He really pitied Diane. She was a sweet woman despite her wealthy background, and she really did her best to make her husband and son happy. Though Tsuna had seen their timers. Neither of theirs even moved after they got married. Only Enrico's started moving after he met Giulia. Tsuna didn't know which was more painful: Diane being oblivious, or her being fully aware and still staying with Enrico. He could only hope that the daisies and little heartfelt notes would keep her heart a little happy.

By the time the meeting was about to start, Enrico sent Tsuna off to pick up some last-minute catering orders for Giulia's gala, which wasn't anywhere  _near_  on Tsuna's to-do list. "But, sir, I need to be there to make sure everything's running smoothly." Translation: make sure you don't fuck up and drive away potential partners with your incompetence.

Enrico narrowed his eyes. "Are you testing me? Look, I get that you worked for my dad and he let you in on  _all_  of his deepest darkest secrets and blah blah blah, but there's a line with me. This is important, Sawada, and I won't fuck this up. So just pick up the orders and give 'em to Giulia. I sent you the address." He waved him off, returning to his computer. "And don't come back until the meeting's over."

Every muscle in Tsuna's hand twitched with the urge to punch something, preferably Enrico's face, but he managed to force a small bow and leave the room. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose to assuage an incoming headache. He needed a smoke, probably a drink, and a long sleep. Actually, he was pretty sure he was ready to jump off the building. At least it'd be quick.

He grunted when someone bumped into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered out of habit. When he looked up, he was greeted with a strange but overwhelming entourage of ridiculously tall, handsome men and women. One of them had shocking white hair and the other green, who looked like he stepped out of a model shoot. Tsuna had never seen such a gorgeous man before (or a man that made him  _use_  the word "gorgeous").

The white-haired man smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Is this where Enrico is?"

Tsuna blinked. "Um, may I ask who you are?"

 _And how the hell you came up here,_  he thought.

The other man's smile widened, and Tsuna couldn't tell whether it was friendly or creepy. "You don't know me?"

The green-haired man sighed softly, though he didn't look any kinder than his boss. If anything, he seemed a bit too intense when he checked his watch and stared at Tsuna curiously. "I apologize for his behavior. As you can see, this is our first time here."

Tsuna pursed his lips. "This is a grant-access floor, sir. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to le—"

Enrico's door opened. "Gesso-san, welcome!" he said, ushering them inside his office.

Tsuna blinked in confusion. The Millefiore CEO wasn't supposed to be  _here_. "Wait, sir, the—"

He tensed when Enrico gave him with an icy smile. "Not now,  _Sawada_. You have an errand to run, remember?"

Ignoring some stares, Tsuna bowed stiffly. "Yes, sir. Please let me know if there's anything you need." Enrico had shut the door in his face before he could finish his sentence. "Fu—" Tsuna inhaled sharply. Positive thoughts.

The meeting ended when Tsuna returned from the other side of the city. He cursed when he climbed out of the taxi and was assaulted by sudden, heavy rain. The streets were so blurry, he could barely make out some red and yellow lights from the shops. Soaked, he didn't break out into a run when the taxi left. A small stream of colorful umbrellas and chattering people walked by without sparing him a glance. Vongola's logo glowed dimly up above the haze and dark clouds. A shadow of black came into view, protecting his shivering body from the rain.

"It's not smart to stand out in the rain like this," the green-haired man from before said. "Getting sick isn't the most pleasant thing in the world."

Tsuna blinked, slowly coming out of his daze. "Oh, um, I'm sorry."

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?"

Tsuna stared at the ridiculously handsome man. "And you are…?"

"Kikyo Romano." The man raised his other hand, showing Tsuna his wrist. "I believe it's time we meet each other properly this time and maybe get a cup of coffee." There was no doubt or hesitation in his offer, only confidence that Tsuna could grudgingly admire.

He looked down to see light green numbers etched on Kikyo's wrist underneath his expensive watch:  _01:27:97_. It had nearly been an hour and a half since he met his soulmate. Disbelief and hope gnawed on Tsuna's tingling guts. He pulled up his own sleeve:  _01:27:98…_

_01:27:99…_

_01:28:00…_

"You…"

Something warm and big draped over Tsuna's shoulders. It was Kikyo's long coat. "You'll have to warm up soon or you'll get a cold," the man said with surprising gentleness. "Would you care for a cup of coffee later?"

Tsuna glanced at Vongola's dreary building over Kikyo's broad shoulder. "I—Yeah. Coffee sounds good. My…apartment isn't far from here."

Kikyo chuckled. "Of course."

Tsuna flushed. "I mean, not to drink there! I just need to take a quick shower and then…"

And then what? He wasn't the most suave guy in the world with a million relationships at his disposal for guidance. The only "I love you" he'd ever gotten was from his mom and that  _definitely_  didn't count.

"There's a nice café in the next district," Kikyo said. "Will that be fine with you?" Tsuna just nodded, not trusting his own tongue. "Wonderful. We should go before the cold settles in."

"Right," Tsuna muttered, following the man to a nice car. He nearly melted when the driver raised the heat, almost sinking into his seat if he didn't remember that he had company. Looking out the windows to avoid Kikyo's gaze, he watched the Vongola building becoming nothing but a blur behind him.

His thumb rubbed his wrist over his numbers. He didn't know if it was fear that had him looking down again until Kikyo took ahold of his hand, cradling it tenderly in his own larger palm. His fingers were long and elegant, and there was a pretty green ring around his middle finger. "We have all the time in the world," he whispered, his voice clear in the muted, pattering rain. "Will you share it with me?"

Tsuna met his green eyes.  _Hope_ , he thought, seeing it mirrored back at him.  _That's what it is._

"Yes," he said.

_01:28:48…_

_01:28:49…_

_01:28:50…_

* * *

**3\. Hand in Hand, Me and You**

They had met farther back than a good amount of people. Other than the fortunate chance of living in a relatively small town, they managed to stick together all the way through thick and thin. The thing was, not many people knew about them being soulmates and they were fine with it. They didn't mind if others knew or not, but there were exceptions, and those exceptions usually didn't end well.

Their routine was mundane but comfortable. Tsuna would wake up early to take a shower, get dressed, and leave a hot pot of coffee before heading out for work. Estraneo Corp. was a large pharmaceutical company with a Tokyo branch. Its building was tall, sleek and impressive, and the employees weren't so bad. Tsuna couldn't say the same about the bosses though. However, no matter how much he wanted to quit, he couldn't. He'd feel bad idling around the house all day. Besides, his job wasn't  _terrible_.

"Excuse me," a frazzled man said, approaching the front desk. His blue hummingbird stared at Tsuna curiously from its perch on his wife's sloth. His wife held onto his arm while her sloth draped over her back snoozed quietly. They were soulmates judging from how their spirit animals could physically touch each other.

Tsuna smiled up at him as Natsu, his ferret, lifted his head from around his neck. "Good morning, sir. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, we have a meeting with Mr. Greco at 8:30."

That was strange since the CEO rarely met any visitors due to his busy schedule. Also, there were some bizarre rumors going around about his outside activities. Either way, Tsuna had a job to focus on, not gossip. "May I have your name?"

"Rokudo Satoshi."

Tsuna typed the name inside the computer and found confirmation that the man did have an appointment with Mr. Greco. "Thank you, Rokudo-san. It seems like your appointment will be starting soon. I'll give you a guest pass here." Tsuna slid a blank sticker across the counter with a sharpie. "Mr. Greco is on the 39th floor. I notified his secretary that you'll be going up there."

He blinked when the man hastily scribbled down his name and told his wife in a hushed whisper, "Watch them."

After Satoshi left for the elevators, Tsuna soon realized what he meant. When the wife sauntered over to the lounge chairs in the large lobby, two children trailed quietly behind her heels. They looked like twins and no older than 6 years old. Their hairs were styled similarly to a pineapple, much to Tsuna's amusement. It was cute. The sister had a small mouse on her head and held a very worn rabbit doll in her thin arms, while the brother had a little owl perched on his shoulder and kept a protective arm around his sister's waist.

Something didn't feel right, but another guest with a wolf walked up to the front desk before Tsuna could ponder on it. He didn't know how long it was while a steady stream of guests and employees walked in and out of the building, but he kept an eye on the kids anyways. Their mother was clearly uninterested in watching over them. She scrolled through her phone and looked positively bored. The twins somehow passed the time by hopping on the large tiles in a quiet game of hopscotch.

It wasn't in Tsuna's place to correct someone's parenting skills, so he made it his duty to watch the kids and make sure they didn't disappear. Natsu, sensing his unease, hopped on top of the desk and watched the kids in his stead. Tsuna scratched his chin in thanks and smiled at his co-worker, Akiko, whose chinchilla, Mari, joined Natsu on sentry duty. "I'd rather not mop blood off the floor today," she just said, typing away on her computer.

It wasn't until a few moments later when Natsu chirped quietly, gaining Tsuna's attention. He looked up to see the twins by the mother's side. They seemed to ask her something but all she did was wave her hand and never looked up from her phone. Guts churning, Tsuna frowned when the brother held his sister's hand and walked towards the front desk, almost drowning in a wave of tall legs and adults. Natsu's claws clicked lightly on the table when he moved closer to the edge, sniffing the children curiously.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Tsuna said with a friendly smile.

The brother looked at him squarely in the face with every inch of defiance that wasn't normal for a child his age. "Where's the bathroom?"

Tsuna leaned over to point towards his right. "Do you see that hallway over there? If you go straight down, you'll see two doors. One is for boys and the other one is for girls."

The boy frowned at him. "I know what that means. I'm not stupid."

Tsuna faltered a bit. "Ah, yes, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. Is your mother going with you?"

At the mention of his mother, the boy scowled and his sister huddled closer against his side. Her mouse squeaked pitifully on top of her head. "No. We're fine. I just want to know where the bathroom is."

Tsuna maintained his smile to keep things friendly. "Okay. Let me know if you have any more questions."

The boy didn't respond. He just left while holding his sister's hand. Tsuna watched them go with a frown. Akiko sighed and stood up while Mari jumped on top of her shoulder. "I'll check on them," she said. "You okay with handling the desk?"

Tsuna smiled gratefully. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just make sure they're okay."

Akiko glared at the direction of the twins' mother. "The hell's wrong with her?" With that, she left for the bathrooms.

Minutes ticked by, and the woman didn't seem to realize her kids were gone until her husband returned. He looked much calmer than when he signed in. His humming bird crossed a short distance to nestle on the sloth's head. Tsuna braced himself when the couple marched over to the front desk. Natsu leapt to his shoulder and curled around his neck protectively.

"Have you seen two kids?" the husband said. "A boy and a girl?"

"Your children, sir?" Tsuna said. "Yes, my colleague went to the bathroom with them just a few minutes ago. They'll be—" He tensed when the husband slammed his fist on the table, drawing some attention.

"Why'd you let them go?" he yelled at his flustered wife. "I told you to watch 'em, didn't I?"

His wife scoffed. "You're blaming  _me_? You know how slippery those brats can be. What did he say anyways?"

Her husband inhaled sharply before looking down at Tsuna. "What kind of establishment is this place? You can't keep an eye on two kids?"

Natsu bared his teeth with a small hiss while Tsuna stood up to meet the man's eye. His hand hovered over the security button. "This isn't a daycare, sir," he said. "Your children are your responsibility, not ours. My colleague is a woman so there's nothing for you to worry about. She'll be out here shortly with them. Please lower your vo—"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously and his hummingbird ruffled its feathers. "Are you trying to lecture me right now? Look, bastard, it's your job to watch everyone in this damn place. Isn't that why you sit here all day?"

"Stop making a scene," his wife said, rolling her eyes. "Look, they're here. Let's just go."

Akiko appeared in the lobby with the kids by her side. She was talking to the girl who smiled shyly behind her doll until she saw her parents. Tsuna did  _not_  like it when the color drained from her face.

"Nagi, Mukuro," Satoshi said grudgingly, grabbing the girl's hand. "Where the hell did you go? Come on."

Akiko pursed her lips and pulled Mukuro behind her back before he could snatch him, too. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you step back."

"Let her go!" Mukuro said, fussing in Akiko's firm grip. "Let Nagi go!"

Tsuna pressed the security button and stepped out to back up his co-worker. "Sir, I called security. They'll be here any moment. Let go of your daughter, you're  _hurting_ her."

Wide-eyed, Nagi stared at him as if he was a lifeline, the last lifeline she might ever have, and that look should  _never_  belong on a child.

The mother clicked her tongue. "You might as well just leave them here if Greco said yes. Forget them."

Akiko and Mari looked like they'd rip her apart. "What kind of mother are you?" Akiko hissed.

"He said yes to  _him_ ," Satoshi said, glaring at Mukuro, who flailed and screamed for his sister. "Not her." Nagi yelped when he jerked her away. "You can keep that one. Let's go, Nagi."

"Nii-san!" Nagi screamed, trying to pull away from her father's bruising hold. Her doll fell listlessly to the ground. "Nii-san!"

"Hey!" a woman said, her panda walking beside her. "Let her go! What's wrong with y—"

Tsuna and others gasped when Satoshi slapped her. His wife gritted her teeth. "Don't touch my husband, you bitch!"

A few people ran over to help her up while her panda groaned in pain. Growls, trills and hisses filled the lobby as other onlookers watched on from the sidelines, angry but hesitant to get involved. Police sirens whirred in the distance as chaos broke out. Managing to wriggle out of Akiko's brief slack hold, Mukuro dashed forward to his sister. "Nagi!"

Tsuna ran after him and widened his eyes when Satoshi moved to strike his son. Quickly, he grabbed the boy and hugged him to his chest. He bit his lip when a fist met his head, knocking him to the ground. Spots briefly danced in his fuzzy vision.

"Tsuna!" Akiko said, sprinting to his side.

Natsu hissed and leapt from his neck to scratch Satoshi's face. A shudder coursed through Tsuna's body when Natsu touched the other man's face, but he still held Mukuro close to his body, shielding him. It was taboo for spirit animals to touch anyone else but their owners' soulmates and familiars, but Natsu and Tsuna weren't conventional. A hand, most likely Akiko's, gripped his arm and helped him to sit upright just as police stormed into the building.

"Rokudo Satoshi, Rokudo Inori, put your hands up where I can see them!" a familiar voice said. Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko and her fox, Rika, standing at the doorway with her taser gun raised. "You won't get another warning!"

It didn't take long for the couple to surrender seeing that they was no chance of escape for them. In tears, Nagi stumbled away from her father and collapsed near Tsuna's legs. "Nii-san!" she sobbed, holding onto her brother for dear life.

A low, recognizable snarl drew Tsuna's attention away from the kids to see Hana walk in, looking perfect and beautiful as ever. Her eyes though were fierce, never leaving Tsuna's face. Akiko helped him up to his feet to meet Hana halfway, mindful of the weeping children who were lead away by Kyoko. She gave Tsuna a reassuring smile before she left. "Hana," Tsuna said, trying to aim for a smile.

"What the hell did you get yourself into?" she said without much heat. Her mountain lion, Asami, stepped forward to let Natsu hop onto her back.

"I don't know, was hoping you'd tell me." Tsuna blinked blearily, his head aching. "What's going on? I thought you were at a trial today."

He flushed when Akiko whistled lowly and whispered, "Wow, Tsuna. Kurokawa Hana? Top prosecutor of Japan? You're full of surprises."

Narrowing her eyes, Hana pulled Tsuna away from her and into a hug. He almost melted in her arms. "It's a long story. Come on, let's get you to the paramedics." She glowered at Satoshi being dragged away in handcuffs while Asami growled by her side, only calming when Natsu petted her head. "I'm going to kill him."

Tsuna grimaced. "I don't think I want you to go to jail."

"Don't worry." Hana easily took Tsuna away from Akiko's arm and held him up by the waist. Turned out taking on Ryohei's boxing lessons helped her out over the years. "I have my ways to get out."

"You mean bribery," Tsuna muttered under his breath. He winced when she pinched his side.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"No…"

"Thought so. Now"—Hana took out a handkerchief from her briefcase and dabbed Tsuna's cheek, soaking up some blood he didn't even realize was there—"we're going to check you in with the paramedics and head to the station. Think you can do that for me?"

Tsuna laughed a little. "Yeah." He looked down at his dress shoes, feeling a little dizzy, then relaxed when Asami purred and rubbed against his leg. "You'll be with me?"

"I'm not leaving you. Come on."

Tsuna's hand easily slipped into hers. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get to an actual request. I don't know what went on here. I was craving for some office AU's, then personal assistant AU's, daemons, and a whole bunch of other stuff if you can't tell. The angst just seeped in… I tried, peeps. The pairings were decided through a randomizer because I can't make choices. :'^)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, LazyRainDancer!
> 
> Also, there might've been possible human experimentation in the last AU with Hana/Tsuna but I'll leave that to your imagination, haha. Feel free to keep dropping requests/themes and if there's a specific pairing you're looking for, 'cause chances are, I'm just going to abuse the randomizer. Uh, an example would be like "a daycare au/theme with just (insert pairing here)" or "a damsel in distress au/theme with (insert 5 different pairings here)". Something like that, lol. :^D
> 
> So much love and thanks to my beta, nico~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> LMB


	7. Abscission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verse: Though useless in battle, flowers bring hope…
> 
> Each pairing isn't concrete, but can be seen as a pre-relationship if you choose to see it that way. They're all within the same universe.
> 
> Dedicated to: De hearts 26

**1\. Remembrance**

No other death had rattled Bermuda's bones more than Jaeger's.

Bermuda could do nothing when Jaeger was pierced by an enemy's spear and fell without even a whisper. He could do nothing after maiming anyone in his path, leaving an ocean of blood in his wake. And he could do nothing when Jaeger was carried to the pyre so he could be cremated with the rest of their fallen brothers and sisters.

"General." Alejandro, his newly-appointed lieutenant general, entered Bermuda's tent with a limp. His leg was bandaged and slathered with healing salve, his long hair disheveled. Though he wasn't Jaeger, could never replace Bermuda's little brother, he carried himself with serious poise that was a staple of the Vindice, Millefiore Kingdom's most upstanding army division. "The priest is here."

Bermuda did not look up from the map spread out on a long table. Wooden figures representing legions were set up in clusters around their respective kingdoms. "Tell him to leave." His voice was rough from the earlier battle, and etched with grief.

"It's tradition," Alejandro said. "Our men would have insisted." He paused, letting the air soak up the brief silence. "He would have as well."

A dull, simmering ache rippled through Bermuda's taut body. His hand gripped the handle of his sword until his knuckles turned white. He should not kill Alejandro. He thought of Jaeger and his wisdom that anchored him in trying times, of the men they had killed across Trinisette, of this pointless war his Emperor had concocted from the ashes of a heretic.

All the fury that boiled underneath Bermuda's skin waned like receding tides, and left a starved man behind. He left the tent without a word; Alejandro was a step behind his heel.

The evening sky was obscured by the pyre's rising smoke, and a young man in white-brown robes stood out against the inky darkness. For a moment Bermuda thought he was an intruder until the young man turned to bow in greeting.

"You are not Kawahira," Bermuda said.

"No, but I am Tsunayoshi," the man said with humor. His eyes were the color of sweet ocher. Bermuda didn't know if it was because of the fire-light or if they were really amber. "I am Kawahira's student. He is ill at the moment, so I came in his place."

Bermuda had heard of Kawahira mentioning a student before but hadn't cared to listen or remember.

"I have sent them off with the rites," Tsunayoshi said, "but there is one that has not parted yet."

Bermuda stiffened. He wasn't one to believe in the mystics as much as the people, having grown up in the slums and off of the villagers' more grounding ire. And even though he had seen what mages could do on the battlefields, conjuring rivers of fire or shattering the earth beneath their feet, he told himself that everything was a vivid dream and that in the end, when he woke up, he'd be back on the fields with Jaeger, harvesting their crops and letting their horses graze.

"You lie," he said, for a lack of better words.

"Jaeger forgives you," Tsunayoshi said in a soothing manner. He crouched to pat the dirt. A foolish move if he wanted to be beheaded so easily. "He forgives you, and says that the fields above might be too golden to be true, but that you should stay because you have a duty to fulfill." He looked up at Bermuda, his eyes ablaze. Bermuda wondered if he was a mage too, like Kawahira. "A duty to your men and a duty to your heart." He smiled. "You cannot stay true to your heart if it does not beat—his words, not mine."

When Tsunayoshi rose, his movement was graceful. Bermuda was not sure if Tsunayoshi was human or some ghost molded by his own grief. Perhaps everything was really just a terrible dream. He did not register Tsunayoshi's hand on his cheek until Alejandro unsheathed his sword half-way, the blade scraping against its scabbard. The priest's hand was warm and soft against Bermuda's skin, reminding him of his mother before she passed from the plague.

"I am sorry, but none of this is a dream," Tsunayoshi whispered. "Remember this reality, General, because it is just as much as yours as everyone else's." He placed something against Bermuda's ear and retreated with a kind smile. "They say if you wear a sprig of rosemary in your hair, it will help you recall memories. And of course, it makes lovely tea as well."

Bermuda couldn't speak with the sudden clog in his throat. Jaeger and their mother had loved rosemaries. Judging by Tsunayoshi's knowing gaze, still soft and kind, he knew too.

"I will see you again, General," Tsunayoshi said, stepping away. "Lest Kawahira recovers soon. Remember, then Jaeger and your men will be immortalized in your heart—always."

It was the closest the priest could give as encouragement without favoring sides, but Bermuda never forgot.

* * *

**2\. New Beginnings**

Winter had suffocated Kokuyo's lands while Mukuro was away. His home seemed smaller since he had left 12 years ago for the capital, for a more promising future, but the scent of warm porridge and smoky hearths tugged his feet closer to the village.

"Would you like us to follow?" Chikusa said.

"Set up the protection charms," Mukuro said, petting Ava, his owl. "Hand out food for the needy. We leave at dawn. And you, dear, shall scout." He let Ava go and watched her fly off into the gray skies.

Ken opened his mouth to retort like he always did, but grunted when Chikusa elbowed his ribs and settled on muttering obscenities under his breath. They led their horses and group away. M.M., a powerful sorceress who wielded a flute as her weapon, patted Mukuro's arm in comfort before following the others.

Mukuro did not stop when the villagers called out to him, but nodded back in greeting to be awarded tired, awed smiles. He wasn't sure if they recognized him since he left; his cloak might have had something to do with it. A group of children peered at him over a stony wall, their eyes barely reaching the peak. Charmed by their innocent curiosity, Mukuro outstretched a gloved hand and conjured a small doll of a woodland fairy, with pretty green eyes and a bright smile.

"For you, little one," he said, handing it to the youngest girl. "Take care of her or else she won't bring back the leaves for spring."

Eyes wide in awe, the little girl nodded, and with her pigtails bouncing behind her, she ran off with her friends to play with her new toy. Mukuro continued his trek past his old home, which now housed a different family of four. He didn't linger at the hill where his parents were buried or Lancia's stone statue, where moss and weeds peeked out from the fraying cracks.

He did stop when he saw someone kneeling at Nagi's tombstone in a clearing. It was a young man wearing a pure white cloak. Some snow still remained across the hard dirt and naked branches; Mukuro's boots created dull thuds as he walked forward, his magic swirling in purple wisps around his hands, ready to attack.

"She is happy to see you back," the young man said, not standing or turning to see Mukuro approach. He seemed to be gathering dirt in his hands, though Mukuro couldn't see. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's rude to desecrate someone's grave like that," Mukuro said, tone light.

The young man paused but still didn't turn. "Yes it is, but Nagi likes my company and I enjoy hers as well." He looked over his shoulder then, and Mukuro was startled at how his eyes seemed like molten stars, orange and yellow in varying beautiful hues. "This grave is hers. Even the dead can hold onto such possessions."

Having enough, Mukuro conjured his trident and moved to strike when a golden barrier sprouted around the young man, throwing Mukuro back. The sorcerer regained his footing and stared, stunned, at the now standing stranger.

He didn't look pleased, more disappointed. "Nagi still harbors some bitterness," the brunet said, dusting off his pants. "I hope you can understand that."

Mukuro might've been adept in taming the Mist's power since studying in Vongola Kingdom's capital, but even he couldn't pinpoint the young man's magic. He didn't even sense any upon first seeing him. What he could in that brief moment was enough to make Mukuro wary—the magic felt old but powerful.

"My name is Tsunayoshi," the young man said. "I am a priest from the Temple of Jura."

"And what business does a priest have here?" Mukuro pursed his lips. "The temple is quite a distance from Kokuyo." It was located at the most northern point of the country. Kokuyo was in the west, surrounded by thick woodlands. It would've taken at least a month by foot to travel here, half on horseback.

"Nagi was lonely," Tsunayoshi said, brushing a hand against Nagi's tombstone. It was immaculate and untouched by the frost. "I could not ignore her."

"Then you can leave."

Tsunayoshi didn't argue. He nodded and started moving away when Mukuro noticed the small bouquet of bright yellow daffodils in front of Nagi's grave. As his trident dissipated, Mukuro kneeled; his knees were uncomfortable against the hard ground, which was dead and incapable of growing life.

"She is bitter," Tsunayoshi said, his voice carried by a chilly breeze, "but she does not hate you. Perhaps both of you can find new beginnings in life and in death, such as those daffodils."

Mukuro cupped the daffodils without touching them, almost afraid he'd taint their lovely petals. That was what the flowers meant, didn't they? He wondered how long Tsunayoshi had visited Nagi over the years in his absence, and though he resented it, he was grudgingly grateful. Nagi had passed from the plague before their parents, who should've been the only ones to die. Her small body had twitched in Mukuro's arms until she exhaled her last raspy breath without another word.

And that was where she met her end.

"I'm not the good brother you thought I was," Mukuro said, smile weak. "I couldn't even protect you, dear sister, nor have I visited until now. Truly, I forgive you for being bitter. I would be, too."

He remained there for a while longer, and when it was time to leave, he whispered a protection charm only to meet a potent force absorb his spell with ease and reinforce itself. He could not identify how it was made, but the traces were that of Tsunayoshi.

"In life and in death," Mukuro murmured, then left Nagi and the daffodils behind to start anew.

At dawn he and his group started their journey and headed north—they followed the tails of the new sun towards a fate they did not know, but were eager to uncover.

* * *

**3\. Splendor**

It was unnatural for humans and different species to intermingle, forbidden Torikabuto learned, but what was once natural and twisted into something they were not was what humans despised, too. Rather than crying out in sympathy for Torikabuto, who had once been a moth in an old lady's garden, the audience jeered and gasped in horror at his powers.

"They're a gift," Glo Xinia had told him with a sneer. "You are lucky to be elevated. None of you insignificant worms can appreciate what I've done for you."

Torikabuto had found that puzzling because he was not a worm. He later realized what the sorcerer was doing, turning what was natural into something the man called more superior—humans were terrifying, Torikabuto had concluded, after watching people, men and women, beat pretty Bluebell until she bled green and couldn't breathe anymore on land—was unnatural itself. That was what Bluebell had said, and Torikabuto believed what she said because she had been a fish before she was cursed. The ocean held more secrets and knowledge than land.

"And the most terrifying of them all," Glo Xinia said, raising his thin arms in a grand gesture, "the most powerful in my collection—you have all heard of him, I hope."

The crowd roared at his obvious ruse. Torikabuto twitched behind the thick maroon curtains and scratched at his bare arms, his stout claws creating red gashes on his pale skin. His large, brown wings quivered behind him. His mask, resembling an evil demon with tusks and horns, was strapped securely against his face. It was for the best, he thought. Glo Xinia had whipped him everywhere, had even burned him to comply to his demands.

"The one and only, Torikabuto!" Glo Xinia said, pushing the curtains back with a gust of wind.

Taking flight, Torikabuto circled above the awed and gasping audience once, twice, then landed in the ring for his act. It was the same thing every time: fly around, wait for Glo Xinia to pick a random person from the stands, and frighten them with the mystifying patterns on Torikabuto's wings, which can force the poor victim to lose grip with their senses and reality. Torikabuto hated it.

He hated what he had become.

His muscles were left sore after Glo Xinia lashed his back thirty times for not following his cues fast enough. Torikabuto didn't complain because there was no use begging a man who wouldn't listen. He let his wings wilt to the ground of his cage, and watched the sliver of light underneath his tent fade before the sorcerer retired to bed.

There was no sound of life inside his tent, no sound outside either. It was maddening. He missed the sweet wind that would guide him around the grasslands, the birds' raucous gossip every morning, and the trees' endless tales they'd share with anyone who'd listen. They were good to him, kind.

Torikabuto tensed when he heard a small creak. It sounded like metal. He heaved himself to his cage's iron bars but didn't touch them. They were laced with a spell that kept him in—and he didn't like being in pain.

That was when he heard it, the familiar murmurs of the earth and wind. They were faint, only hushed whispers, but he heard them. He knew he did. Someone pulled back the cover of his tent and stepped inside.

"Oh," the person said, his voice soft, "I am sorry for not arriving sooner."

Torikabuto did not know who this human was, but there was a deep and rooted familiarity about him, like there was a thread between them that he couldn't see. He raised his hand but stopped, remembering the painful spell, and let it hover instead.

"You have suffered so much," the young man whispered, shocking Torikabuto when he slipped his hand through the bars. "I will not hurt you, not like the others have done. Trust me. My name is Tsunayoshi."

Torikabuto could not help but be compelled  _to_ trust Tsunayoshi, as if he were a burning, beautiful flame, promising warmth and benevolence. Tsunayoshi was not human, no matter how plain he seemed in his white-brown robes and long cloak; his eyes were his most striking feature. Torikabuto had never seen a human with such vivid, gentle eyes.

Tsunayoshi rested a hand on Torikabuto's mask. Torikabuto wished he could feel the other's hand. It had been a long time since he felt anything warm. He flinched though, when he heard Tsunayoshi unraveling the straps behind his head, and tried to move away, but Tsunayoshi hushed him.

"You have lived in this cold for too long, sweet moth," he said, letting the mask fall. It clattered on the ground. "Let yourself see the light."

Torikabuto sucked in a small breath when Tsunayoshi caressed his scarred cheeks without fear. There was only regret in his eyes that Torikabuto couldn't fathom. Why would this pure-hearted creature be sad for him? There was blood on the monster's hands after all, of men who had wronged Glo Xinia in the past; there were scars marring his entire frame, carved so deep into his skin he could feel them against what humans called bones; there was no chance of him ever leaving this wretched life.

It would have been better if Tsunayoshi laughed instead. His sorrow or pity did nothing for Torikabuto.

"No," Tsunayoshi said, snapping Torikabuto out of his thoughts. "Do not think of such awful things. You may have been dealt a cruel hand by Fate, but do not let your own hatred consume you." A familiar sweet and delicate scent wafted in Torikabuto's nose. "Do you remember this?"

"A—Amaryllis," Torikabuto rasped out. He rarely used his voice since pleading Glo Xinia to stop the beatings didn't work. The bright red, star-shaped flower was striking against the darkness of his tent. It was so beautiful, so real and red, that it frightened Torikabuto. The flowers he had seen in the woods could not bloom properly in his head; instead they meshed together into a fountain of blood.

Tsunayoshi anchored him when he brushed a thumb against his cheek. "Pride, sweet moth. You have still not forgotten where you are from. Determination—though you may not realize it, or do not want to, you have endured your hardships for this long, because deep down, you did not want to lose." His eyes softened as he laid his forehead against the bar where he drew Torikabuto closer to. "Splendor—your wings are beautiful, sweet moth. You are beautiful, still. I am glad you were created."

A softer silence resided in the tent. To Torikabuto, it was nearly bliss. He reached to take the amaryllis from Tsunayoshi's hand and held it on his palm, its weight delicate, like a feather.

"You are free now," Tsunayoshi said.

"Others?" Torikabuto didn't want to leave the rest of Glo Xinia's victims behind.

"I have freed them."

The cage's bars then melted away like sand, and Torikabuto stepped out of his own accord for the first time since this terrible existence. The shackles on his body dissolved into dust. He was free.

It was frightening—until Tsunayoshi took his hand.

"What you do now is up to you," he said. "I am not strong as I used to be to reverse the curse on you, but I can heal your wounds."

Torikabuto glanced at Glo Xinia's tent. He could hear the sorcerer's quiet snores in the silence. Though his back ached, his wings unfurled to their full height. Tsunayoshi did not stop him from his vengeance.

Blood drenched Torikabuto's arms after he walked back out. Tsunayoshi waited for him and didn't scold him with harsh words when Torikabuto fell on his knees in front of the saintly creature. Instead Tsunayoshi carded a tender hand through Torikabuto's long dark hair.

"My last life," Torikabuto whispered, closing his eyes.

"Your last life," Tsunayoshi crooned.

And soon the fountain of blood in Torikabuto's mind sprouted buds through the crevices, and bloomed into brilliant amaryllises, small but proud, and everlasting.


	8. For You, For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verse: Scary and/or protective lovers of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Godspeed.
> 
> Each established pairing stands on its own.
> 
> Warning: Some events are dramatized for the story's effect.
> 
> Dedicated to: Klanglilie

**1\. Nemesis**

When the first barriers fell, everyone was alerted in the middle of class. Tsuna drew the window drapes and slammed the doors shut, making sure they were locked. The protection runes that were etched in the classroom walls started glowing blue.

"Come on," Mochida said. "We can fight them!"

"Yeah!" Longchamp said, pumping his fist. "Me and Pantera are strong enough!"

Tsuna ignored them in favor of counting his students. Some were petrified while others joined the boys in saying that they could join and fight. Sometimes Tsuna wondered why he became a teacher. It wasn't like he was respected. No one believed he even had a Summon, and he was too much of a pacifist to confront them about it. He didn't grow up with a lot of people listening to him anyways.

Tsuna stilled. "Haru," he said, tone eerie calm. The students tensed, having never seen this side of him before. "Where are they?"

Haru fidgeted. "I—G—Gokudera snuck them out and I told him not to, I swear, sensei! I'm sorry!"

Of course they did. Ever since the murder spree, they were too curious for their own good, and Tsuna should've known. Though it was a bit mortifying that students managed to sneak out without him noticing, Tsuna had bigger things to worry about. "Stay here," he said, bypassing some runes with his credentials. "No matter what happens, you guys stick together, alright?"

After receiving some frantic nods, Tsuna left and sent a message to the school faculty about the missing students. He ignored Nezu's incredulous text, too busy wracking his brain to guess where the kids could've gone. A call came through his earpiece. "Yes?" he said, pressing the button.

"Tsuna, they're coming in too quickly!" Dino said, panting. Some distant chanting sounded through his end. "Headmaster Talbot's saying we need to set up the emergency barriers!"

Tsuna burst out onto the balcony, and saw the teachers erecting a green shield at the sparring fields. Dark clouds loomed in the distance; a flash of jade lightning made him step back. "You can't!" he said. "There's students missing! They won't be able to get in if they're out there!"

Several roars bellowed from the rising black smog. Tsuna's blood ran cold when three figures appeared, running towards the expanding barrier. He dashed back inside. "Dino, do you see them?"

"Scuderia won't get to them in time!" Dino said.

"Goddamn it!" Tsuna sprinted towards the fields and waved his arms. "Don't! Stop!"

A few teachers, including Nezu, looked at him, distraught, but still continued constructing the barrier. Talbot, the bastard, didn't bat an eye when the students came into view. Yamamoto was carrying Gokudera on his back; both had scrapes and cuts on their arms and face.

"Sensei!" Kyoko screamed, her eyes wide in terror.

Whirls of shadows rose from the fog. Tsuna's stomach dropped when they latched onto the students like vines. Struggling, they shrieked and clawed the ground in a desperate attempt to hold something, anything, to keep them from being swallowed by the mist.

The Soul Mark engraved on Tsuna's back pulsed along with his rising fury. He ignored Dino's cry for him to stop. Tsuna wasn't letting his students die. He focused an obstruction spell into his fist, with the help of the pulsing magic from his Bond, and smashed through the barrier.

His shout was drowned out by the fog's rumble. Sinister tendrils, reeking of ancient, malignant magic, tried grabbing Tsuna, but dissipated from the bright light that erupted from his hand. A large portion of the mist retreated back, revealing the gasping and pale students.

Kyoko was the first to snap out of her shock. "Sensei, it wasn't Mukuro. He didn't kill them!"

Tsuna scowled. Was she serious right now? "This isn't the time for th—"

"It's the Arcobaleno!" Yamamoto said. Tsuna flinched. Arcobaleno? As in the Eight Knights of Hell Arcobaleno? "We managed to figure it out." Yamamato laughed. "Well, Gokudera did."

Before Tsuna could regain his bearings, his Bond went haywire. He barely moved in time when a large javelin pierced his previous spot with a deafening thump. Gokudera yelped, almost falling over if Yamamoto hadn't caught him. Tsuna helped Kyoko up, then pushed her away when a swarm of chains sailed above the dense mist and rushed towards them.

"Sensei!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna didn't move. He didn't have to. A translucent dome materialized around him, deflecting the chains with ease. His Summon's Seal appeared under his feet, and Byakuran rose above it. The white-haired demon wrapped his arms around Tsuna's shoulders. "I told you they're dramatic," Byakuran said in a childish tone. He looked towards the smog with a sly smile. "And scaredy-cats now, I see."

" _Byakuran_ ," a deep voice rumbled.

"Oh, there they are."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak until he heard the javelin rattle and hum. Byakuran was faster though. With his black wings expanding, he thrust out a hand towards the students, sending them flying with a gust of wind and shattering a part of the school barrier for them to enter. "No children allowed," he said, gathering Tsuna in his arms.

The ground caved in as soon as the javelin returned to its wielder, a pale demon with long black hair and red-and-black armor. Tsuna's hand tightened around Byakuran's shoulder; his scales dug into Tsuna's skin but he didn't care. Byakuran's eyes had gone completely black.

Another Arcobaleno appeared from the mist, with chains wrapped around and dragging behind his black body. "How quaint—you shackled yourself to a  _human_." He spat the word out with disgust.

"I didn't need another excuse to kill you, Bermuda," Byakuran said, "but I'll make an exception again."

"Don't provoke them," Tsuna hissed.

"You worry too much." Fangs elongated from Byakuran's mouth and the purple marks on his face dripped down his cheeks like tar. "I won't even let them  _touch_  you."

"I'm not  _useless_." Tsuna let his own magic ignite pure orange flames in his hands. A black core developed inside from Byakuran's shared magic.

"I never said you were, dear."

"Cover me."

Byakuran laughed in delight. "You're too perfect." His wings splayed higher. "Remember—"

Their Bond pulsed with seamless synchronicity, when Tsuna's eyes turned white. "Go for the head."

* * *

**2\. Dulcet**

There was nothing better than waking up to a perfect cup of coffee and home-baked muffins.

Tsuna inhaled the pleasant aroma from his orange mug and sighed in content; it smelled lightly caramelized, a bit nutty, with a touch of something floral. He blew on it while letting his palms curl around the ceramic and soak up the warmth. "You weren't in bed," he said almost petulantly.

A large hand ruffled Tsuna's hair before sliding down and resting on the nape of his neck. Zakuro pressed an apologetic kiss on Tsuna's cheek; his red hair was still disheveled, and his stubble tickled Tsuna's skin, making him laugh.

"Sorry," Zakuro said, voice a little rough from sleep. "More inventory came in. I didn't want to wake you."

Tsuna frowned. "I could've helped."

Zakuro sat down at the kitchen table; his hand traveled to rest over Tsuna's. "We can't have you injuring your hands." His lips curled into a lazy smile that still made Tsuna's heart flutter. "I got it, sugar, so don't worry your pretty head over it." He didn't budge when Tsuna smacked his arm. Zakuro was all firm muscle while Tsuna was more lithe, and smaller.

"I can handle myself, thank you," Tsuna said, rolling his eyes. He shoved a piece of sugar-topped raspberry muffin in his husband's mouth, then sipped his coffee. It tasted heavenly. Zakuro really brewed the best coffee. "We need to open soon."

Zakuro remained unfazed with the same smile on his face, as usual. Tsuna could only huff in fondness, and let Zakuro give him another kiss, this time on the lips. The tang of warm coffee and sweet bread lingered until opening time.

They owned a café called Allora, which was Zakuro's fault because he was horrible with names— why would anyone name their café after an Italian filler word?—and had bought the store on a whim as an anniversary gift years ago. But the shop was cozy with a good amount of regulars either way.

Despite how laidback Zakuro seemed, he was a hard-worker (when he actually tried), and since Tsuna had hired Fran and Akiko as cashiers and baristas, Zakuro wasn't overwhelmed from the orders by himself. Though he still found reasons for way too many smoke breaks, and dawdling in the kitchen where Tsuna baked with a culinary student who called himself Ginger Bread, and Daniela.

Morning rush hour passed in a breeze. It wasn't until late afternoon when things got rough. Namimori was a nice town, but had its fair share of bad apples. Sano Toshiko, the mayor's wife, was notorious for ordering the most ridiculous coffee order with two pumps of this and three packets of that. Usually Akiko handled her since Fran would just respond with sarcastic, deadpan remarks, whether he meant it or not; but today, Akiko was out sick.

"Did you get all that?" Sano said, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

Fran didn't look up from the cash register either. "I guess."

Sano scowled. "What do you mean you  _guess_? You did or you didn't."

"…I guess."

When Fran finished the drink, he made a point to announce it for other customers to hear. "Here's a grande with one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots"—he looked at the giggling patrons—"that means one-and-a-half shots decaf and two-and-a-half shots regular. Two pumps white mocha, three pumps mocha, two packets of Splenda, double-blended with non-fat whip, caramel drizzle, and some salted caramel topping." He handed it to Sano whose face was red. "I guess that's everything."

It didn't stop with Sano. A few more customers trickled in later with less-than-stellar attitudes to the point that Zakuro actually  _stayed_  behind the counter with Fran. Tsuna took a small break from the kitchen to talk with Kyoko and Haru, two students attending culinary school; they all stood by the counter while Fran prepared their orders.

"I've been trying to make my own recipe," Kyoko said, "but my friends were saying that it came out too bitter, so I was thinking—"

The bell tinkled when the door opened and Tsuna didn't have time to blink when a tall, fit young man grabbed Kyoko's wrist. "Why aren't you picking up my calls?" the man said. "I told you to never come here anymore. Didn't I tell you that?"

Haru and Tsuna quickly came to Kyoko's defense. "What the hell are you doing, Shiro?" Haru said. "Get your hands off of her!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Sir, let Kyoko go."

Shiro sized Tsuna up none-too-subtly. "Are you the fucker?"

Tsuna blinked, stunned. "What?"

Kyoko tried pulling Shiro towards the door. "Shiro, please, don't do this. Let's just go."

Shiro shrugged her off, almost knocking her back. "Don't tell me what to do, not when you're sleeping with this bastard."

Again Tsuna could only say, "What?"

Before Tsuna could clear up the horrible misunderstanding, Shiro reached out to grab Tsuna's collar but Zakuro blocked him instantly, and lifted Shiro by his expensive dress-shirt instead. The younger man paled underneath Zakuro's taller height.

"Yon't don't touch him," Zakuro drawled. His eyes darkened. "And you're going to leave." It wasn't a request.

Zakuro held Shiro up for a moment longer, with the younger man's toes barely touching the ground. When Zakuro finally let go, Shiro scrambled out the door. He didn't look back.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" Tsuna said, checking Kyoko's hand. There were faint bruises forming around her wrist.

She put on a shaky smile. "I'm okay."

Zakuro sighed as he slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "You deserve better, idjit. I'll call the cops."

"Oh no, you don't—"

"Kyoko," Haru said, her lips pursed.

Kyoko wilted but didn't protest when her friend pulled her into a hug. Fran shook his phone in the air. "Zakuro-san deserves an Oscar."

His joke broke the tension somewhat, making everyone chuckle. After the police came to document the assault, Tsuna grasped Zakuro's hand, running a thumb across his knuckles, while staying near Kyoko as support. He smiled when Zakuro squeezed back.

* * *

**3\. Silhouette**

There was only so many death threats a single person can get in a day. Sadly Tsuna wasn't just any ordinary (or single) person. He was the youngest ambassador of Japan to date, and might've reconsidered his career options once or twice in his flourishing career.

After securing a precarious deal with Italy last week about persecuting Guido Greco, an Italian citizen and university student who killed 8 people in Japan, Tsuna waited for his arrival. Italy wasn't keen on losing an up-and-coming technological genius with distinguished academic achievement, or admit that one of their people turned out to be a heinous serial killer, but Tsuna managed to persuade them otherwise.

"He's set to arrive in twenty minutes," Lal Mirch said through Tsuna's earpiece. "I'm going to oversee the transfer. Stay put. I'll be up as soon as it's over. Don't give Turmeric a headache."

Tsuna looked mildly offended, even if Lal Mirch wasn't there to see it. She likely sensed it anyways. "I never give anyone a headache," he said. "Stay safe."

"Always do."

With that Lal Mirch was off. Tsuna tucked his hands into his pockets. His suit jacket was draped over a chair nearby. He was inside the Kokuyo Police Station supervising Guido's transfer from the airport to the police. After that the man would be sent to Midori's Criminal Psychiatric Ward pending trial.

"Were there any problems on the way?" Tsuna asked the Police Chief.

Chief Ito shook his head. "No. The criminal's been detained securely since he came out of the airport. My officers have been maintaining steady communication since then."

Turmeric tilted his head slightly, with his hand on his earpiece. He nodded to whatever was being said and turned to Tsuna. "Sawada-san, they reached the facility."

"Okay," Tsuna said. "Chief, there's—"

The lights flickered then shut down. Turmeric immediately grabbed Tsuna and led him outside. "Sawada-san, we need to leave!"

"What's happening?" Chief Ito said to the frantic detectives and officers. "Status report!"

"Computers aren't working, Chief!" a detective said. "Systems are all down and the electricity's off!"

"What about the back-up generators?"

Turmeric led Tsuna away before he could hear an answer to that. "Guido's escaped," Turmeric said, moving through the dark hallways with ease.

Tsuna tensed. "What? Why? How?" His mind went to horrifying thoughts when he considered Lal Mirch.

"Your safety's our priority! We just need to get you out of the building and away from the area."

"What about the police?"

Turmeric opened a door that led to the back of the building outside. Tsuna followed him out as fast as he could and didn't notice a darting figure coming towards them until it was too late. However Turmeric had his pistol out and already aimed. A succession of loud bangs cracked in the air, forcing Tsuna to cover his ears. He could never get accustomed to the sound of gunshots.

When he saw Guido underneath the streetlights, Tsuna drew back as if  _he_  was shot. Guido looked deranged, face gaunt and pale, and his eyes were wide with hysterical glee. His straightjacket was torn up the front, letting his arms free and dangling by his sides. His knuckles had fresh bruises and lacerations. Tsuna didn't want to know where they came from.

"Sawada-san, get to the car!" Turmeric said.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "But—" Guido's eyes flickered to him, freezing Tsuna in his spot. This man wasn't human.

Turmeric couldn't say anything else. Guido dashed forward with an amazing burst of speed. He kicked Turmeric's hand before twisting in the air and aiming another kick at his head. Turmeric leaned back to dodge the sudden attack, then grabbed Guido's leg to knock him off balance.

But Guido used Turmeric's hold as momentum to spin and bring him down with his other leg choking his neck. A sickening crack resounded in the air. It rang in Tsuna's deafening ears on repeat. Cold sweat broke out on his skin. He couldn't move. It was as if his body shut down.

"Turmeric," Tsuna croaked out. He flinched when Guido flipped onto his feet and turned to him.

"Nineteen," Guido said in Italian, his voice breathless.

Tsuna took a small step back. His brain told him to run—so why couldn't he run? Guido straightened himself and rolled his neck. "And you," he said, "twenty."

As if his senses woke up, Tsuna turned to run. He didn't get far when Guido slammed into his back. With a cry of pain, Tsuna struggled under the man as they rolled on the concrete. He gasped when Guido finally came out on top and gripped Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna scratched and clawed at Guido's hands, but it was useless. His lungs burned from the lack of air; colorful spots danced in Tsuna's vision, blurring some parts of Guido's face. The killer was still grinning.

"Timoteo sends his greetings," Guido said, his voice distant.

Timoteo? The don of the Vongola Famiglia? Tsuna lost grip of the meager puzzle pieces to put them together—he needed to  _breathe_.

"Tsuna!" An enraged cry bellowed in the distance—or was it near?—before someone tackled Guido off.

Coughing, Tsuna clutched his throat as he tried sitting up. Everything hurt. "L—Lal," he rasped.

Lal Mirch might've been smaller than Guido, but she moved much faster than he did, evading his kicks and acrobatics with ease—her movements were all the more vicious, too. Finding an opening, she jabbed Guido's solar plexus hard, knocking the wind out of him, grabbed his hair to pull him down, and slammed her knee against his nose. That only made Guido laugh harder.

Eyes blazing, Lal Mirch knocked him to the ground and grabbed a hold of his leg. She twisted. A howl of pain replaced Guido's maniacal cackle. She clutched his hair again and slammed his head against the concrete over and over again.

"Lal," Tsuna said, stumbling to his feet.

"Stay there, Tsuna," Lal Mirch said, making him recoil. Tsuna had never seen her so furious before.

"You're going to kill him. You'll end up in jail."

Lal Mirch clicked her tongue. "He'll wish he's dead." She stood from Guido's prone body and kicked his ribs. It took a moment for Tsuna to realize that he was still somehow breathing, alive.

Speaking in her earpiece, Lal Mirch headed towards Tsuna, and surprised him when she pulled him into a hug. "You're okay, Tsuna," she said. "Breathe with me."

Tsuna's quick heartbeat flared the already existing pain in his chest and lungs. He clutched Lal Mirch's arm. "Turmeric," he whispered.

"I know," Lal Mirch said, voice low. "I'm here, Tsuna. You're alright."

They remained like that until back-up arrived to take Guido into custody, and for the rest of the day, Lal Mirch never left Tsuna's side.

* * *

**4\. Sanguine**

Retirement was good while it lasted, and it needed to turn into a permanent honor code in the business.

A lively piano jingle mingled in the smoky air, saturated with roaring laughter, clinking glasses, and jovial conversation. It was a comforting sound for Tsuna, grounding him in the present. After opening his own saloon, he didn't expect to make it big, but it ended up becoming a hub of gossip, entertainment, and good liquor.

While Tsuna had been used to working in the shadows, bounty hunting as a lone wolf on some occasions, he found comfort in others' company. Having people around cast away his quiet solitude.

However he had woken up that morning with an uncomfortable churning in his guts, and that was never a good sign. Despite the day going well for the most part, it hadn't ended yet.

The saloon's wooden doors flapped open, its creaks fading just as quickly into the uproar. As he served up another tin cup of whiskey for Jack, the town's sheriff, Tsuna didn't bat an eye when a familiar pair of lips pecked his cheek.

"Evenin' there, gorgeous," Colonnello said, making himself comfy on a nearby stool. He placed his beige wide-brimmed hat aside on the counter, and knocked on the sturdy wood with a gloved hand. Though Colonnello was dressed down, wearing a long black coat over a pair of trousers and a navy blue vest, Tsuna knew he had guns strapped to his body like second skin. Old habits die hard. "Got some of that good stuff ready for me?"

Raising a brow, Tsuna answered in an impeccable personation of Colonnello's Southern drawl, "I don't have the faintest idea what you're talkin' 'bout."

Sighing, Colonnello placed his chin on his palm. "Love it when you talk my language."

"Idiot," Tsuna said, switching to Japanese; however it didn't have much heat, and he couldn't contain a smile.

"I like that, too."

Jack cleared his throat, gaining both of their attention. "I was hoping to ask for a favor, Mr. Sawada."

After pouring a cup of water for Colonnello, Tsuna turned to Jack, ignoring Colonnello's indignant cry. "Depends on what you're asking for."

"Cavallones took a hard hit today."

"Who'd want to mess with a bunch of horse-lovin' fanatics?" Colonnello said, rolling his eyes. He made a small face when Tsuna whacked him over the head.

"I didn't hear about anyone stealing horses, Sheriff," Tsuna said. "And I don't like riding them either, so you'd be wasting both of our times."

Colonnello winked. "I can think of somethin' else you'll like to ri—" He didn't get to finish when Tsuna gave him a mean side-eye. Colonnello raised his hands. "Just jokin', sweetheart."

Jack looked at the couple in amusement for a brief moment, but sobered up just as quickly. "There's no horse-nappin' happening." He leaned in close, drawing Tsuna and Colonnello forward to hear his whisper. "Somebody killed Francesco this morning. News isn't out yet, can't have people panickin'."

While Tsuna and Colonnello exchanged wary looks, Jack pulled out a tattered, bloody handkerchief from his long coat and unfurled it on the counter, making sure no one else could see. A bird's footprint was imprinted on the edge. Colonnello snorted.

Jack leveled him with a serious look. "I take it you recognize it?"

"Must've been serious if people hired that psycho," Colonnello said, chugging his water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Or desperate. None of them ain't good news though. You're lookin' for Birds. Don't know his real name, but he has more than a couple of screws loose in his head. He's smart, too—bad combo."

Jack frowned. "He like you two?"

Tsuna smiled slightly. "We're retired, Sheriff." He paused, taking the moment to dry off some cups. "I never met him before. The lot of us don't get together for a couple of drinks in the syndicate, but he's clean."

"Clean?"

"Never failed a job."

Colonnello shook his empty cup. "Come on, sweetheart. I worked in the barn all day, got it squeaky clean, fed the animals—I deserve a reward for a hard day of workin', don't you think?"

Tsuna filled a glass with brown whiskey and slid it to a patron who had signaled him for the order. "I can't have you out of commission tonight."

Colonnello's grin turned lecherous. "Oh, got plans?"

The doors flapping open caught Tsuna's eye. He pursed his lips when three men walked inside. Two of them were abnormally pale and tall, with lanky limbs and shabby hats that did little to cover the sunken eyes. The one leading them was short, with a red scarf obscuring his mouth.

"No," Tsuna said, brushing a hand against the knife on his leg. "But our plans just walked right in." He glanced at Colonnello. "Haven't had a good feeling since I woke up this morning."

Understanding flashed in Colonnello's eyes. Neither of them downplayed Tsuna's gut feeling—it had saved them countless times in the past.

"Sheriff," Colonnello murmured, picking up his cup, "a little warning."

Tsuna was already on the move before he could hear what Colonnello said after. He sauntered over to where the three man stood at the end of the counter. "Gentlemen," he said.

"Ah, impeccable timing," the stout man said. He sounded much more sophisticated than he appeared to be, but there was an undercurrent of a manic curiosity in his pleasant tone that put Tsuna on edge. "You have a fine establishment here. I presume it's yours?"

Tsuna glanced at the man's silent companions. They were eerily still. The piano tune in the background didn't stop, though he noticed Jack leading the patrons out in small clusters in an inconspicuous attempt to clear the area. "Yes. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Oh, I won't be here long. I was told that many secrets are traded here."

"More like spit, kisses, and fine liquor. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for some old colleagues of mine. They've left the company I work for at the moment, and I heard that they've been mingling in this town. It's a nice place, a little quaint maybe."

Tsuna chuckled. There were still some customers left; the pianist, unfortunately, would have to stall a little longer. Tsuna noted to give him a raise. "That's a little vague, isn't it?"

The other man's eyes crinkled from a smile. "Well, one of them's quite sharp with the trigger. The other's more efficient with his hands. They were quite valuable to us, so we'd like for them to come back."

A resounding silence then settled between them. At the corner of Tsuna's eye, Colonnello took a swig of Jack's half-empty cup and placed it back on the counter with a soft thump. "That's some mighty fine compliments, but I don't think we're gonna go back any time soon, right, sugar? Not when you killed the mayor."

"Pity," the man said. As if on cue his companions snapped their heads up to meet Tsuna's gaze. "This  _is_  a lovely place."

Tsuna moved before he saw the gangly twins brandish their machetes. He ducked behind the counter and rolled out of the way, unsheathing his knife. Bottles of expensive liquor shattered above him as a volley of gunshots rang in the air.

"You're paying for those!" Tsuna said.

With a wild grin, Colonnello aimed his revolvers at one of the twins. "Talk later, sweetheart, I'm a little busy."

Twin number two leapt after Tsuna, but he dodged every swipe just narrowly, flipping over toppled tables and kicking chairs at his opponent. The twins were abnormally fast. When Tsuna finally found his opening, he twisted behind the twin's outstretched arm and grabbed it.

However, before Tsuna could go in for the kill, he noticed Birds picking up a broken bottle and aiming it at Colonnello's head. Tsuna kicked the twin away, momentum halting, and flung his knife at Birds' hand. "Colonnello!"

Birds cried out when Tsuna's knife stabbed his palm, forcing him to drop the bottle, and Colonnello immediately shot him dead. Tsuna grunted when he barely dodged twin number two's slashing machete. He bumped into a table and rolled with it to the ground, feeling glass nick his palms. That didn't stop him from moving.

He grabbed an empty cup and chucked it at the twin's head. Five gunshots rang in the air. Tsuna panted to catch his breath. Twin number two slumped to the ground like a ragdoll, blood pooling from his head and chest. The look in Colonnello's eyes was nothing short of murderous.

"Fuckin' hell," Colonnello said, rushing over. He placed his revolvers back to their holsters. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm alive," Tsuna said.

"You're bleedin'." Colonnello's voice softened when he reached for Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna huffed, and kicked an empty cup. "I liked this place." He scowled at Birds' corpse. "For a clean guy, he's sure underwhelming."

Colonnello laughed as he led Tsuna to the counter, which was miraculously still intact, and pulled out some bandages from underneath. "You ain't wrong there." He righted up a stool for Tsuna to sit on. "You know, I could use a drink."

Tsuna sighed, but smiled anyways. "Make that two."

* * *

**5\. Ineffable**

The doctor had said that he should limit his jumps on the ice after he four weeks off for a knee injury. Tsuna was pretty sure he got the message the first time. Bluebell had been a little overboard the first day he returned to the rink; she tied his skates herself so they wouldn't be too stiff, and even checked that the blades were placed right.

She smacked his hand away when he tried to return the favor. "I can do it myself, dummy." She pinched his cheek, not enough to hurt. "You're the one who should be careful. Just because we got gold doesn't mean you can YOLO on the ice."

Tsuna laughed. While many people couldn't handle Bluebell's blunt and amped-up personality, he was one of the few who saw her for who she really was. She didn't  _intentionally_  mean the comments she spat out in rapid-fire; she was still working on her filter. She did let him tie her long hair though.

Some skaters were already inside the rink. A group of pre-teens practiced their Lutz in a corner while the more advanced skaters warmed up in the center. Aria and Gamma, a rival pair skaters, had already arrived beforehand, and performed lifts, garnering awed looks from others. Bluebell turned up her nose, not even acknowledging Aria. While Aria and Gamma wore matching white-and-green training outfits, Bluebell and Tsuna wore blue-and-black ones.

"Hello there, darlings," Iris said with a cheery wave. She was their coach, and a two-time winning Olympic Silver medalist for England. Though her partner retired from the sport altogether, she stayed to coach the next generation of pair skaters. "Tsuna, how are you feeling?"

Tsuna smiled. "I'm good, thanks."

"We can't have you straining your knee, so go through some light warm-ups first. Keep an eye on him, Bluebell."

"Roger that!" Bluebell said, making a mock-salute.

She led Tsuna in by the hand, like always, and they skated a few laps around the rink. Their blades scraped lightly across the ice in perfect harmony; since there weren't too many people, Tsuna could hear his skates and found comfort in the steady rhythm, along with the warmth of Bluebell's hand.

The cool breeze picked up its pace around them as they did, a perfect constant that didn't push or pull too hard against them. Tsuna missed the ice, and skating—it made him feel powerful and beautiful all at once.

While they warmed up with simple jumps, they were mindful of the other occupants in the rink, even Aria and Gamma, who were doing more complicated axels. Bluebell hummed a cheerful tune from the snack commercial she saw that morning while they cooled down.

"I kind of want chocolate now," Tsuna said, keeping up with Bluebell's moderate pace.

As expected Bluebell perked up. "Chocolate?" Sweets were her obsession, which she had to ration to watch her weight; but when they could eat them, Tsuna would bake a cake as a treat, especially when they won a medal. "Why?"

Tsuna blinked. "What do you mean why?"

They raised their clasped hands over a little girl, who almost bumped into them coming out of a spin, and moved their legs away from her outstretched blade in a little curve. Bluebell huffed. "Careful!"

"Sorry!" the little girl squeaked out.

Never breaking pace, they entered their last lap. Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know, I just want chocolate. I might have some leftover cookie dough at home."

"You can't eat them," Bluebell said. "We have to get ready for sectionals." She patted her stomach and pouted, which Tsuna always found adorable. "Your cookies always give me five pounds. Iris will yell at me."

Tsuna chuckled. "Iris won't yell at you." He paused, noticing Aria and Gamma practicing their choreography. That wasn't his concern though, it was them not caring about other skaters struggling to get out of their way. "The most she'll do is give you the mom stare."

Bluebell groaned. "I hate the mom stare."

"Alright, lovebirds, no more dallying!" Iris said from the other side of the rink. "Gotta go over choreo! Chop, chop!"

"Well then," Bluebell said, "not like you need rest or anything."

Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine, Bell. I won't overdo it. If it gets too much, I'll let you know."

Even though Bluebell was rarely anxious about competing, she was anxious whenever one of them got injured. She had broken her ankle when they were 15, just entering the national stage, and became more careful about taking care of herself, and by extension, Tsuna.

Ironically worrying got her nervous, and Tsuna had proven himself to be her best anchor in situations like those—until he injured his knee when they had done a quadruple twist flip. It was really Tsuna's fault for not throwing her high enough, but Bluebell had carried him to the ambulance herself without hearing a word he said.

Bluebell sniffed as she led him to Iris. "You better, dummy."

Before they even reached the center, Tsuna noticed Fuuta, one of the younger students, doing some backward crossovers towards another corner. Aria and Gamma headed for him. That wasn't what put Tsuna on edge—it was the couple, the more  _experienced_  skaters, clearly looking at Fuuta, who had just turned for a double Lutz, and not  _stopping_.

Tsuna moved without thinking, and let go of Bluebell's hand. "Hey! Look out!"

"Tsuna!" Bluebell said, skating after him.

The next seconds blurred by. Tsuna didn't register holding Fuuta until they both slammed against the barriers. The sound thundered throughout the whole arena, as the two tumbled over onto unforgiveable concrete. Twisting at the last second, Tsuna landed on his back and rolled to lessen the impact.

"Oh my God!" Iris said above several concerned voices.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Bluebell piped up. She wasn't talking to Tsuna, but she might as well have. "You could've hurt him, you blind bitch!"

"Bell," Tsuna wheezed out, letting Fuuta go. "I'm okay." His back and shoulders throbbed, but his head and legs were fine. That was good, he guessed.

"What are you talking about?" Aria said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had three inches on Bluebell, who didn't need the extra height to look intimidating.

"Are you okay?" Fuuta asked Tsuna, tears brimming his eyes. "I—I didn't mean to go there. I wasn't paying attention and—"

Aria gestured at him as if he was some insignificant bug, making his shoulders hunch. "See? He should've paid attention."

Before Tsuna could speak, Bluebell glared at Aria. "I saw you  _clearly_  look at both of them. I'm not fucking blind." She shoved Aria, who fell in Gamma's arms. "You should've known better."

Tsuna gripped onto the barriers. "Bell!"

Bluebell ignored him. "You saw the kid and instead of moving, you just kept going! Even when Tsuna told you to watch out, you fucking went in! I swear, I'm going to cut you in your sleep one day."

Gamma pulled Aria behind him. "I'm sorry for Aria's tactless words," he said, ignoring his partner's scowl. "But both of you were at fault." He looked at Tsuna with slight disdain. "Control your woman."

Tsuna glared. "What did you say?"

Iris then appeared and shoved his blade guards in his hands. "Hey, hey, hey! Everyone, calm down! Bluebell, get off the ice,  _now_. Tsuna, wait for me by the bench."

Bluebell gaped at her. "But—" She shut up when Iris gave her a pointed stare.

Grumbling curses under her breath, Bluebell glowered at the unfazed couple. Then quickly, she raised her leg as if she was going to kick, and grinned when Gamma flinched.

" _Bluebell_!" Iris said.

Bluebell just shrugged, but still had a shit-eating smirk on her face. She skated backwards to the exit while mouthing, "Sleep with both eyes open tonight, bitch", then turned with graceful swivel.

Tsuna handed Bluebell her skate guards and patted the seat next to him. Fuuta was slumped on his other side, fiddling with his thumbs. Bluebell sat with a loud thump.

"Iris is right," Tsuna said, patting her shoulder. "Calm down."

"No, I'm not going to"—Bluebell flexed her fingers to make air-quotes—" _calm down_. I want to knock some dumb bitches down and shove their blades up their asses."

"Language."

Fuuta paled.

"How are you so calm right now? You literally knocked yourself over and probably aged your back 70 years." Bluebell gestured at Gamma who looked small under Iris' scathing talk despite his superior build. " _And_  you were about to defend my honor. Where'd your balls go, dummy?"

Tsuna placed a hand on Bluebell's neck and massaged it gently to assuage her anger. "Unlike you, I don't voice a murder with intent out loud."

That made Bluebell pause. "Really?" Tsuna nodded. Laughing, Bluebell cuddled up to his side and rubbed his aching back. "Oh, honey bunches, I knew I could always count on you. But I call dibs on being first."

"Win sectionals first to make it hurt more."

Bluebell cackled. "I'll make them choke on  _all_  our medals."

Tsuna straightened up. "Iris is coming."

"Damn it, she's giving us the mom stare."

Fuuta just wondered what the fuck was wrong with them.

* * *

**6\. Aquiver**

Police cars and ambulances surrounded Cervello Bank. Tsuna was also sure that snipers were set up in nearby buildings. A crowd of reporters and bystanders were pushed back by officers; some wailed the names of their loved ones. Other paramedics and EMTs on-site were being debriefed by Jaeger, the detective squad's sergeant. Tsuna locked eyes with Reborn. He hadn't changed out of his suit from yesterday morning, the last time they'd seen each other.

Elena nodded towards the bank. "Is there anyone injured?"

Jaeger looked more haggard than usual. Tsuna sympathized with the man. He must've ran himself ragged to catch the robbers, only for it to deteriorate into a worst-case scenario. "So far, no."

"How many hostages?" Tsuna asked.

"12," Reborn said, walking over. "Two of the security guards are down, four are the bank's employees, and the rest are civilians, some with children."

Lambo, one of the younger EMTs, paled. "Down? Like—"

"Dead."

"What about the clerk who dialed emergency services?" Elena said.

Reborn's face remained impassive. "Dead."

Tsuna was tempted to reach out and grasp Reborn's shoulder, but knew it was the last thing he needed right now. Though Reborn had shown his fair share of PDA, it was usually behind closed doors or when they were off-duty, but even that was sparse with the enemies Reborn made on the job. Both were serious about keeping their personal and professional lives separate; it was necessary in their line of work. Most people didn't even know they were married.

Three loud gunshots cracked in the air. Tsuna grunted when Reborn pushed him to the ground as onlookers screamed. He looked up at Reborn, ears ringing. "They're from inside."

Helping him up, Reborn jogged back to his team. "What happened?"

Jaeger was on the phone while Basil and Simora looked on the scene with apprehension. "There were shots fired," Simora said. "Sergeant's trying to contact them."

"Oregano said Romeo's waving a gun but not shooting anymore," Basil said. "She doesn't have visual on the other two. She's not sure who he shot."

"Paolo," Jaeger said, "what happened? Paolo, Pa—No, I'm just concerned about what happened. Is anyone hurt?" He paused to listen what the other man was saying, then gestured for a notepad. "An inhaler?" He scribbled something down. "Is there a doctor or nurse? No, Paolo, I'm just tr—"

Tsuna peered down at the notepad. His stomach lurched.  _Two citizens shot, brother asthma attack._

"No, Romeo, I'm not trying anything. What I  _can_  tell you is that NOCS is going to end up staying because of what just ha—" Jaeger spat out a curse when the robber hung up.

"Sergeant," Tsuna said, ignoring Reborn's warning look, "let me talk to them."

Jaeger scowled. "You have no right to—"

"It's an opportunity. I can go in, scope out the situation, and report back to you." Tsuna pressed on despite Reborn now gripping his arm. "They don't know who I am. I'm practically harmless."

"That's the problem," Reborn said. "You'll go in unarmed and unprotected."

"That's the  _point_. We can't let them think I'm a threat. They'd shoot me if I walked up with a gun."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "You're not going in."

"There are people  _injured_  in there. You can't just tell me to stand down. It's my job, Reborn!"

"It's our job to protect them."

 _I have to protect you_ , went unsaid but Tsuna could read it in Reborn's eyes. He appreciated the sentiment, he really did, but they were close to overstepping their boundaries.

Jaeger interfered. "Maintain professionalism." He glared at Reborn when he tried to retort. "No, what he said is"—he sighed—" _sensible_. This is a good chance to keep them distracted long enough for NCOS to sneak in. We'll strategize a plan if it goes well."

"For the record, Sergeant," Tsuna said, "I served in Trinisette for 10 years as a combat medic." The other detectives stiffened. Trinisette was a special-ops team in the Italian army, which dealt with long-term infiltration, international intelligence, and battlefield assistance. "I'm more than capable of handling myself." Tsuna directed that at Reborn, who remained silent.

"Get their trust," Jaeger said. "Paolo's very close to his brother Luca, and he's not that bright. Parents died in a car accident when they were young, both jumped around foster care a lot without a stable home. They're loyal to Romeo, but they're malleable with the right push."

Tsuna grimaced. "That'd also make them unstable."

Simora nodded. "Pretty much. Romeo's the one you have to jump over first. Since he's the alpha, he'll try to strong-arm you and resist."

"Does he care about them?"

"Not exactly. In short he's an adrenaline junkie. He gets off on this shit."

Tsuna outstretched his hand. "Alright." When Jaeger handed him his phone, he waited while the line rang. It didn't take long. The detectives put on their headphones.

A strained voice spoke, "Look, Ser—"

"This is Tsuna Sawada," Tsuna said, omitting his marital surname. "I'm a paramedic from Simon Hospital and I've been notified about some injured victims inside the bank."

Romeo barked a laugh. "What is this, the cavalry?"

"It's in my best interest to ensure people don't die under my watch."

"And if I say no?"

"One of your friends is suffering from an asthma attack without an inhaler. If he's not treated soon, he'll die."

"D—Die?" a distant, weepy voice said. "No, Luca can't die, Romeo! He can't!"

There was some scuffling on the other line before Paolo spoke up, "Luca forgot his inhaler at home!"

"You don't fucking say that, you idiot!" Romeo said.

"H—He can't die! Please bring his inhaler!"

"I'll have to check his ABC's," Tsuna said. "Do you know what that means, Paolo?"

Paolo let out an aggravated cry. "What's the alphabets gonna do for  _Luca_?"

"I have to check his airway, breathing, and circulation to make sure he's getting enough oxygen in his body, so I'll have to bring some equipment with me and check him myself."

"Romeo, please let him help Luca!" Paolo cried. "Please! I won't say no anymore!"

"Alright, alright,  _fine_!" Romeo said. "Just shut the fuck up!" He snatched the phone away. "You better not pull anything funny, or else I'll kill you too, Mr.  _Sawada_." He hung up.

Everyone moved quick to prepare. Reborn personally fitted a bulletproof vest underneath Tsuna's green jacket. "I'm going in with you," he said in Japanese.

Tsuna frowned. "What?"

"They haven't seen my face."

Tsuna sighed. "Renato."

"Tsunayoshi."

They stared at each other, not backing down. Finally Tsuna punched Reborn's chest without much strength, and gripped his dress shirt, as if it'd anchor them. "You follow my calls, got it?" They had served together, so Tsuna wasn't worried about their coordination. He was more concerned about how everything would play out. They had to be prepared for the worst.

After Reborn changed into a spare paramedic uniform and put on a bulletproof vest, he shouldered a trauma bag Elena handed him and followed Tsuna towards the bank. Both raised their hands.

"I'm the paramedic," Tsuna said. "We spoke on the phone." He remained relaxed when a bulky man with a pistol came up to the door. There were tear tracks on his face, but the fact that he wasn't wearing mask set alarm bells in Tsuna's head.

After unlocking the door Paolo stepped aside, but raised his weapon when he saw Reborn. Tsuna focused on breathing. "Who's that? He's not supposed to be here."

"He's Lambo," Tsuna said. "There's other people hurt, Paolo. He's here to help me."

"You're here to help Luca!"

"And I  _will_  help Luca. I just can't ignore the others. They're my Luca, understand?"

Paolo furrowed his brows, but nodded anyways. "Don't do anything," he said to Reborn.

Tsuna kept his gaze straight after scanning the scene. The dead security guards and bank teller were sprawled near the counter where a plastic bag rested; it was filled with cell phones and wallets. The hostages sat in a line with their hands raised, trembling and keeping their eyes down. An elderly man and a young woman moaned in pain from their wounds—one gunshot wound to the left shoulder for the elderly man and two gunshot wounds to the abdomen and leg for the young woman. Both of them were bleeding out too much without any assistance.

"Hey," Romeo said. His mask was tucked in his jeans. "I didn't say you could bring a friend."

"I can't help all of them by myself," Tsuna said, focusing on Luca's wheezing breaths. The blond man couldn't fully exhale. "He needs—" Tsuna stepped back when Romeo pointed a gun at him.

"I can't trust you with  _anything_ ," Romeo said to Paolo. "What if they have weapons? Come on, frisk that one. Drop the bags."

"You're only going to waste time," Tsuna said. "He needs treatment  _now_."

"Romeo, please," Paolo said.

Tsuna tried not to lean back when Romeo stepped forward in his personal space. Reborn went slightly stiff behind him but didn't move. "I'm the one in charge here, sweet cheeks, so hands up."

It wasn't surprising that Romeo searched Tsuna longer than Paolo did with Reborn, but it was still uncomfortable. Romeo smirked, letting his hands linger on Tsuna's legs and waist. Tsuna didn't betray anything. This was what Reborn had predicted, grudgingly, and how most of their covert operations went in the past. Tsuna was the lure while Reborn was the surprise. And since Paolo didn't find the gun Reborn hid behind his boot, they were in the clear.

"What's this?" Romeo said, patting Tsuna's chest.

"Bulletproof vest," Tsuna said.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"The sergeant doesn't."

Romeo laughed. "Alright." He kept his gun trained on Tsuna's head. "Get to it then." Paolo tried to come over but Romeo barked out, "Hey, you keep an eye on him!"

"Will you let Lambo treat the others?" Tsuna said, his hands still raised.

"But Luca," Paolo said, looking back and forth between his gasping brother and Reborn.

"If you let them die, you're going to face worse."

Romeo sneered. "What have we got to lose anyways?"

"An escape. Sergeant Jaeger managed to get the car you wanted. He's sending it over, but if you don't let them be treated and let me tell him that they're fine, the car's gone." It was a lie.

"We can go home?" Paolo muttered, his eyes flitting around.

"Fine," Romeo said. "If he pulls anything, your pretty brain's gonna paint these walls."

Tsuna and Reborn exchanged slight nods before tending to their respective patients. Luca was leaned against the counter, his face pale and lips cracked from dehydration. "Luca," Tsuna said, "try to focus on my voice. I know you're stressed but that won't help you right now. I'm going to help you breathe, okay?" He took out the nebulizer and a face mask from his bag, but tensed when Romeo pressed his gun against his head.

"What is that?" Romeo said.

"It's a nebulizer. It'll make it easier for him to breathe." Tsuna gave Romeo a hard look. "It won't kill him."

Romeo grinned. "Just wondering." He didn't move away. Out of the corner of Tsuna's eye, he saw Reborn bandaging the woman's abdomen and administering pressure.

After strapping the face mask on Luca, Tsuna administered the medication. Slowly Luca's wheezes calmed down but didn't disappear. It was more severe than Tsuna diagnosed, and he didn't have the necessary skillset to do more than administer an IV. "Just focus on me," he said, finding a vein on Luca's arm and inserting the IV. "Breath in slow, nice and easy. I'm administering fluids since you're dehydrated, okay?" Luca didn't say anything, though the relief in his eyes was palpable.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Tsuna said, looking at Romeo.

"No," Romeo said. "He's staying. You can't make him better?"

"I'm a paramedic, not a doctor. My priority is to stabilize his breathing; it's not responding well to the medication. He'll get better treatment in a hospital where there's more equipment and—"

"Shut up. Stop bullshitting me. He's breathing okay now, so you can leave."

"He's only able to make it this far because of the medicine. If I leave, the albuterol will run out."

Paolo pointed his pistol at Tsuna and marched forward. "No, you stay! Luca can't—" He yelped when Reborn surged forward and sliced his Achilles tendon with his knife.

Tumbling forward, Reborn grabbed Paolo's stray pistol and aimed it at Romeo.

Romeo glared. "You fucking—" He instinctively jerked his gun back when Tsuna rose towards him and swiftly disarmed his weapon.

Tsuna kicked his chest, knocking him back, while levelling the gun back at him. "Move and I'll shoot."

He kept the gun trained on Romeo while Reborn hauled the robber to his feet and slammed him on the counter head-first, knocking him out. If Reborn slammed Romeo's head twice, Tsuna feigned ignorance.

After signaling Oregano everything was clear, Reborn helped Tsuna debrief the EMTs and paramedics on the victims' conditions. NOCS swarmed the bank and lead the hostages out. Paolo, Luca, and Romeo were sent off in separate ambulances with a detective while Tsuna took the elderly man, Matteo, in his. Before Basil entered the back with them, Reborn walked up and jerked his head to the side. "Get out," he said.

Tsuna pursed his lips. "Reborn."

Basil rolled his eyes but left anyways. Reborn climbed in and shut the doors. Sighing, Tsuna tapped the wall to signal Elena she could go. The sirens turned on not too long after they started moving. A brief silence settled between them, tense but not uncomfortable. Tsuna kept an eye on the monitors. Matteo's heartrate remained stable.

When Reborn's hand rested on Tsuna's leg, it stayed there the whole way to the hospital. And if Reborn waited for him at the end of his shift, Tsuna didn't say anything. He just hugged him for a long while in the parking lot, where it was only two of them underneath the soft streetlights, and focused on their steady heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEEPS!
> 
> I didn't want to leave an author's note in the previous chapter because I didn't want to break the flow of reading that one before coming to this one. It would've been distracting, I feel.
> 
> I felt bad for not being able to update in a long time—school and life had me busy—so I tried to write what I could by writing two prompts, which you can still request here. I'm not sure if I did them justice, but I tried. In the previous drabble Tsuna's supposed to be some vague Mother Nature spirit, but I'll leave it to your imagination. I hope I didn't butcher yours too much, De hearts 26. :'^)
> 
> Pairings for both prompts were randomized with the exception of Byakuran and Reborn here. I didn't think that having only two of them for this prompt would be satisfactory, so I padded out the middle with other pairings (while also giving both pairs requested, even though they were optional). I hope this came out okay, Klanglilie. :'^)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and supporting me for this long. I truly appreciate the love you peeps give to my fics. They wouldn't be able to last this long without you. And of course, all my gratitude for my beta, nico, for bearing with me, and LadyIDK for being a wonderful friend and supporter. I can only ask for your patience and understanding about updates, but rest assured that none of the fics are abandoned.
> 
> I hope everyone's having a good start to the new year! Sending hugs and good wishes your way. :^D
> 
> Have a lovely day~
> 
> LMB


End file.
